Sand, Surf and Sex
by Wanderlust-Within
Summary: Bella moves to Manhattan Beach when her mom dies in a car accident. When she moves into her dad's beach house she secretly admires the neighbours son, who secretly admires her too.
1. Fresh Start

Okay so this is my first fic. With chapters.

I would like to thanks my lovely BETAs KeepUpwiththekids and Dolpin62598 who have helped a great massive deal. I love them !

I also want to say I heart my idea nightly chatter Silvertwi, for listening to my whining and pushing me.

* * *

**Another day has almost come and gone  
Can't imagine what else could wrong  
Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door  
A single battle lost but not the war ('cause)**

Tomorrow's another day  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
So bring on the rain

It's almost like the hard times circle 'round  
A couple drops and they all start coming down  
I might feel defeated,  
I might hang my head  
I might be barely breathing - but I'm not dead

**Bring on the Rain – Jo Dee Messina**

**BPOV**

Six years ago, the life as I knew ended. Renee packed our bags and headed for Portland, leaving Charlie and our life in Los Angeles. Renee said she could not breathe and she needed room to fly. I thought our new life was perfect, we had the Victorian house, high school was a breeze and Renee was happy at last. Then on a rainy night coming home from a bar-b-que, that life ended too. Renee was killed by a drunk driver.

We said goodbye to Renee on a colourful, dusky day, the way Renee would have wanted it. When it was time to release her ashes in the ocean, Charlie stood by my side as I read the words of her favourite poet:

Of all the things I've ever seen,  
Of all the dreams I've ever dreamed,  
The finest sight that's come to me,  
White horses wild beside the sea

They ran across the tracks of sand  
In that remote, forgotten land,  
And in their running they were free  
Beside the boundless, unchained sea.

They raced the first light of the day  
And surged across a shallow bay  
To feed at ease in grassy plains  
With wind alone to groom their manes.

No barn or stable was their home.  
No one could govern where they roamed.  
They galloped on the fenceless tracts  
With no ones burden on their backs.

And each swift horse was nature's child  
At home on land forever wild,  
And each wild horse was meant to be  
At home on land forever free.

By: Christopher Ryes

I released her into the wind, so that she could forever remain free.

Because I am an only child, Renee left me with everything: the house, the cars, money, but I did not want everything; I only wanted her.

When Charlie came to visit me in April, I felt lonely, as if I was missing something. It was at that point I decided to put my mom's house up for sale and move to Manhattan Beach with my dad. There was nothing holding me in Portland anymore.

One month ago, my mom's house sold. Today is June twenty-second and, I am moving to Manhattan Beach. As I gathered up the last of my things and loaded them into my 2008 Chrysler Aspen, I turned back to my house for one final glance, to look at what was and what was no more. That had been our house, but she was gone, and now it was my time to find the happiness that left when she had been taken from me. A silent tear fell down my cheek as I left my past behind.

"Goodbye mom!" I whispered to myself as I drove away. Today was the start of a new day and a long drive.

Twelve hours and two bathroom breaks later and with help from built in navigation, I pulled into the driveway at Charlie's house. .

"Holy Fuck!" I squeaked. Before me stood a two-storey grey stucco house, with a three-car garage, a sidewalk surrounded by wild flowers of every sort, and palm trees. I stepped out of my SUV hearing the sound of the waves as they crashed on the shore. My dad, Charlie, is a successful realtor in Manhattan Beach. He owns and operates his own office. About a year after my mom and I left, he sold our family home and purchased this beautiful beachfront property. My dad's house was not the largest on his street; his neighbours seemed to have him beat.

The neighbours on the left had a colossal modern white stucco glass home, with a five-car garage that looked to be the size of my house back in Portland.

I walked up to Charlie's front door. Before I could knock, the door flew open with massive force by my dad.

"Bells! I am so glad you are finally here. Why don't we get your things unpacked and get you settled?" Charlie held me in a massive hug.

I let out a strangled breath, "Uh... Charlie...I mean Dad, can you let go just a little bit? I can't really breathe."

"Oh, sorry! Your room is at the end of the hall. Hope you like it." He put me down, and walked out the door to grab boxes from my truck.

While exploring the house, I noticed that Charlie had painted the walls in understated, neutral tones of beige and brown. At least, he had taste. I came to the last door at the end of the long hallway, and pushed it open. Stunned by the simple beauty, I wandered over to the large picture window that overlooked the ocean. The sun was beginning to set, and I could see along the sand for miles.

Looking around it was obvious that Charlie had me in mind when he decorated the room. The walls were a hue of light smoke grey, and all the windows were trimmed bold white. A king- size, black, leather bed with matching black and white bedding dominated the space. The floor was a beautiful espresso brown bamboo wood. I continued to walk around, my spacious room.

"Hey Bells, finding everything?" he asked as he set down some boxes.

I just stared confused and whispered, "You did all of this for me?"

"Well our neighbour, Esme, has a daughter that is your age, and she said it would be better to give you some extra space. She came over and helped oversee the renovations and final changes. I added a walk-in closet right here." He walked over to the corner behind the door. "I hope there's enough room, and over here."Charlie made his way to the right of the door. "This is your bathroom; it has a Jacuzzi tub, and a separate spa shower. They said you'd like it. I guess it has some extra shower streams or something."

"I'll go grab some more boxes," he added before heading back outside to my truck.

I could not help but wander over to the window again. It was a beautiful sight. The sun was going down and the sky was that of orange cream with hues of ruby red. The waves rolled in, while people strolled along the beach. That's when I saw him emerging from the water with surfboard in hand. He was rather tall with pale skin and beautiful copper hair. He wore a tight black rash guard that clung to every muscle on his upper body, and matching low-slung board shorts that let his treasure trail play peek-a-boo. He started to walk over towards the house, and I ducked behind the curtain, as he approached he shook water free from his hair. If that wasn't enough, when he finally got to the neighbours' gate, he peeled off the rash guard exposing his beautifully chiselled chest, and walked up the stairs. I groaned and shook my head.

After that, I closed my curtains, and started unpacking. I didn't notice that Charlie had managed to unload all of my boxes while I gazed out the window. I still needed to find my pajamas, so I figured why not start by putting my clothes away. I dragged the boxes marked "clothes" into the massive closet and started to unpack. When I finally finished, I pulled out my purple cami and boy shorts, walked to the bathroom, and brushed my hair and teeth. When I was finished, I walked out into the kitchen to get a glass of water before bed. My dad was watching some kind of sports game.

"Dad? You have a beautiful home. Thank you for letting me live here."

Charlie turned from the couch and said, "It's your home now too, I hope you're comfortable! I have meetings tomorrow so I will be gone early in the morning, but there's an extra key at the front door for you and it's decorated with bells on it."

I giggled; go figure my dad to get me a decorated key. "Night Dad! Have a great day tomorrow!"

With that, I walked back to my room, crawled into the massive bed, and turned to shut off the tableside lamp. "Dear God or mom or who ever brought me that wonderful piece of man candy to look at. Thank you for the sweet dreams I will hopefully have tonight." I whispered to myself.

I awoke to the sun shining through a crack in the curtains, and turned to look at the silver nostalgic alarm clock that was on my night table: seven-thirty - _Fuck me_. Why must the sun be so bright so early? I mean, we had sun in Portland, but damn. At least, I could sleep in late. I flipped on the television to check the weather for the day, so I could figure out what to wear in this place. I listened to the Weather channel. The day was forecasted to be warmer than normal. With that in mind, I rummaged through my closet until I found my Freya Supernova bikini. I put it on and admired the way it hugged my body. I grabbed a towel from the linen closet and headed out to the kitchen. My dad left me a note on the counter that read:

**Bells, **

**The pool guy will be over this morning. I'm not sure if you'll remember him, but his name is Jacob Black. Anyway don't be afraid to say hello, he knows you've moved back in with me. **

**Don't forget we have a BBQ at the Cullen's next door tonight at six.**

**I will be home around five.**

**Love, Dad.**

I giggled, of course I remember Jacob Black. Of course, he was not Jacob to me. To me he was Jakey. Back when I was twelve, he had better fashion sense than anyone I knew. We spoke daily; I guess you could say he was my best friend, but I always swore he was trapped in the closet. I wonder if he came out. I know his dad would have been accepting if he did, but Jakey always felt intimidated by Billy so, he held back.

I walked towards the back patio door that opened up onto the pool deck, and sure enough, there was Jakey. However, he was not so small anymore. Before me stood a tall burley man, extremely well chiselled, with bronze-skin holding a pool skimmer. His hair was jet black, and neatly spiked. God he was a specimen.

"Looking good, Jakey!" I called out to him followed by a whistle.

He turned to face me, dropped the net, and rushed to me pulling me into a tight bear hug.

"Bella Swan! I could say the same thing! If I weren't gay, I would so try to hit it!" He loosened his grip and put me down. "My God have you ever grown in to your features, look at you, your hair it's so long, and your ass it's so small, and your breasts," He reached up to squeeze one, I smacked him away and laughed. "Girl, if only you knew, I have so many clothing options for you! How have you been?"

"One at a time." I looked at him. "Yes I do have quite the little body." I did a turn. "Life, well life is different. I have been good, the loss of my mom hit me hard, but I am dealing. I miss her every day." I walked over to the lounge chair and plopped down, Jake followed.

He nodded "Are you going to college?"

"I don't know if I want to go to college, well I guess I do I just don't know what I want to major in yet." I responded.

"Do you have a job?" He continued to ask questions.

I shook my head. "I don't have a job yet but I may start looking." I let out a breath.

"What do you do for fun?"He fired at me.

"I enjoy swimming, it's the one thing I can do without tripping or hurting myself. It keeps me in shape. So make sure my pool stays clean, got that Pool Boy?" I chuckled.

"I just want to take it easy for a bit, let my life settle enjoy some calm." I paused. "What's new with you?"

"I'm sorry about your mom! My life is not so exciting. I love living by the beach. I mean, it's not like your dad's house, but it works. I started cleaning pools and doing landscaping last year after high school. I wouldn't mind a job in landscape design, but I figured I might as well see if I will actually enjoy it first. I came out to my dad two years ago, and I thought Billy wouldn't take it so well, but oddly enough he took it fine. High school was a little rough, being the only gay guy, but I survived. No one messed with me, but I wasn't exactly welcome, ya' know?" He let out a sigh.

"Not really, but I am glad you finally came out. Now I have a shopping buddy. That is, when I go," I laughed.

"Sounds good Bells, whenever you want to talk, or shop, or anything I am here, but I need to get back to work. I have to go to the neighbours' next and help Esme with some gardening."

"Okay Jakey, I am gonna go down to the beach, and go for a swim. Catch ya' later!" I walked down the hill, and I was at the back gate, when I heard him yelling,

"Watch out for surfers Bells, you can't always see them coming!"

I opened the gate, and walked out onto the soft white sand. I love the feeling of sand between my toes. The sand quickly turned from soft to wet and mushy as I strolled down the beach. I enjoyed watching the children play in the water. The beach bimbos whose breasts were exposed with the exception of their nipples were humorous and a bit disgusting. I mean come on who wears a thong for a swimsuit? That can't be comfortable. While I continued searching the waves, I noticed a group of six men surfing and conversing with each other, and they were fuck _hot_. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking when I tripped over something warm and hard.

"What the fuck?" An overly gorgeous blonde girl screeched at me.

I picked myself up off her, "I am so sorry, I was lost in thought and I didn't see you! " A small dark haired lady started laughing.

"Relax Rosalie!" she cooed. "Are you okay?" She reached out her hand. "I'm Alice"

"Ya...I'm fine, just the story if my life, Bella resident klutz!" I shook her hand and laughed

"This is Rosalie; she can be a bit rude sometimes.."

"Excuse me, I am not rude. She tripped on me!" she shouted

"Rose, come on, you are our resident _bitch_," Rose gave Alice the evil eye.

"Are you new here, Bella?" Alice asked

"Ya' I guess sort of, I just moved back to my dad's. I lived here six years ago, and my mom recently passed so I decided it was best for me to move back."

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry, do you want to sit with us?"

"Um... thanks maybe just for a bit," I sat down and looked out to the ocean.

I caught sight of the water drenched surf gods again; I just stared in awe of the sight in front of me. A large man with short dark brown hair, built well enough to be a football player graced the waves on a large blue surfboard; he wore low-slung orange board shorts. Next to him, was a tall lanky man riding a yellow board, he had blonde wavy hair to match, and his upper body was nicely carved. Waiting in the back was another blonde man with a six-pack, nope-wait-an eight-pack. He looked like a fighter of some sort the way his muscles packed a punch through his skin. As the wave broke another one came, and from nowhere the copper haired _god_ from last night stood, this time he was shirtless, my breath hitched at the sight of the water beads that dripped down his perfectly carved chest and snaked along his treasure trail as he rode the wave with complete ease and grace.

"Fuck me!" I sighed.

"You okay there Bella?" Alice asked as Rosalie eyed me.

"Um ....ya...I just forgot.... I need to get back home... Nice meeting you both." I stuttered and got up to walk away.

"Bye Bella! See you around the beach!" Alice called after me.

"Yea bye, Bella," Rose snickered "Watch where you're walking will ya'?"

I turned back towards my house, and all I could think about was _him_. Could there be anything more perfect on this planet? This was the second time I saw this mysterious copper haired man. If I could help it, it would not be the last. I still hadn't seen his face. I walked into the yard, and Jake had already left to go to the neighbours, so I decided to go for a swim. I figured I might as well make use of the beautiful pool that took up half of the yard.

It was so hot outside and my blood was boiling, so I jumped right into the water. The water felt nice and cool as it washed over my skin. I found a float in the pool, so I hoped on and lounged around the pool for the next hour. I decided to get out of the pool and try out the outdoor shower.

I sat there letting the cold water wash over my skin. I lathered up my hair with some strawberry shampoo, and rinsed off my body, I then headed into the house to take a quick nap before the "meet the neighbours'" BBQ.

A knock at my door woke me up from my slumber.

"Bells, it's five- thirty, don't you think you should be getting up? We need to be at the Cullen's in thirty minutes!" Charlie said through the door.

I groaned, "I'm up. Be out in twenty," I rolled out of bed, and sauntered over to the closet. I put on a white spaghetti strap sundress that fell just above my knees paired with white flip-flops. I went to the bathroom and quickly curled my hair loosely, put on some jet-black mascara and some rose lip-gloss. A quick spray of perfume and I was ready to go. Simple but noticeable.

"Hey Charlie?" I called down the hallway as I walked to the front door, "I'm ready, let's go!"

We walked out the front door, and Charlie led me to the largest house on the block. This was the very same house where my cooper-headed god-man disappeared earlier. My heart started pounding erratically.

_Oh, No_

_Shit!_

"Um Charlie? What house are we going to?" I needed to clarify my suspicions.

"Come on Bells, just up here," he said as we turned up the sidewalk towards _the_ house**, **_the_ house where I saw _him_walk. "Don't be nervous, Esme and Carlisle are great. They have three children, and all are within a couple years of your age!"

Before he could knock on the front door, it swung open and one of the water gods greeted us.

"Hey Charlie, this must be your daughter," he said as he looked at me

"I'm Emmett, nice to meet you."

"I'm B-Bella," I whispered

"Come on in, everyone's out back!" He led us through the house, and I could see a sitting room where deep in the corner a sleek baby grand piano sat. We walked through a large kitchen that was mocha in color with granite counters. The house had a similar layout to ours, but it was about four times the size. We walked out the door to the patio. It overlooked the ocean much like ours, but they had a pool house that was large enough to be my home in Portland.

A beautiful copper-haired woman came over to me and embraced me in a hug. Her eyes were so piercing green, you could get lost in them.

"You must be Bella. I'm Esme," she said as she pulled back and gave me a genuine smile. "This is my husband Carlisle," she motioned to a very handsome middle-aged gentleman.

"Hello Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please let us introduce you to everyone."

I scanned the faces. In front of me sat two more of the water gods. Then, two young women came walking out from the house behind me.

"Oh sweetheart, Alice, this is..."

"Bella, it's so nice to see you again, I can't believe your Charlie's daughter," she clapped her hands.

I just stood there dumbfounded.

"You remember Rosalie? This is my brother Emmett. Rosalie is his girlfriend. Oh and this one here, he's Jasper, he's my guy!" She winked at him and he stood to shake my hand.

"Hello Bella, we've heard about you!" He chuckled as I felt a blush creep up into my face and I immediately looked down at the ground.

"Oh, and this is James. He's a friend of the guys!" I looked, but didn't see my copper haired _god_.

"Hi Bella, nice to put a face to the name I'm sorry I won't be able to stay long I have to meet up with Edward," he said with a wink and a creepy smile.

"Edward couldn't make it, he had other plans tonight, but I'm sure you'll see him around!" Alice said with a small frown. My heart sank when she said that.

We all sat down to eat and James excused himself.

"Dinner looks awesome Esme." I said quietly. She had made steaks with fresh baby potatoes and roasted vegetables. This was my kind of food, real food. I stuffed my face.

"Thank you Bella, do you cook?"

I swallowed, "Well yes, actually I do, and I am rather excited to be able to get some proper food into my dad's diet," I giggled.

"Hey, I eat fine thanks," Charlie snapped back at me

"Sure, sure dad!"

Dinner passed as Carlisle and Esme questioned me about my life in Portland. I filled them in with details about me and my life before mom passed. Once everyone finished eating, the girls retreated to the kitchen as the guys headed to the living room to watch some game.

"So Bella, now that we've formally met, what do you think of your room?"Alice chimed.

"It's beautiful, comfortable, and I love the closet. It holds all of my clothes with plenty of room to spare for new items." Alice's eyes sparkled as I mentioned 'new items'.

"Oh, we are so glad you like it!" she said with a grin. "Rose and I are going to the mall tomorrow at ten if you want to come?"

"Sure, why not, I'll meet you out front!"

"Did you trip over anyone else?" Rosalie laughed.

I didn't bother to answer her; I just sat there, and laughed with her as the color red engulfed my face.

"What? You fell on someone?" Charlie questioned from across the living room, which was open to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, Charlie we could see her crash from out on the surf. No offense, Bella, but that was priceless! She tripped over Rosalie and fell onto her lap," Emmett boomed.

Jasper and Alice started laughing too. It's great that everyone's getting humour at my expense, because I did. I still couldn't believe I tripped.

Before I knew it, Carlisle and Esme were laughing along too.

"Yep, that's me, the new resident klutz!" and we laughed some more.

The sun had set and my stomach hurt from laughing so hard. Esme, Carlisle, and Charlie called it a night a while back. I was tired and decided to call it a night also.

"Goodnight everyone, it was so nice to meet you. Alice and Rosalie, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

I let myself out the front door just as a black car with blue headlights was pulling up to the Cullen house. I did a little skip up my driveway and made it into the house.

Charlie was already in bed when I got in the door, so I figured I would pour myself a glass of wine, and watch the ocean surf. I went outside and sat on the hill that rolled down from the patio. The midnight sky was just as gorgeous as in the daytime. The stars splattered amongst sky begging to be noticed. I let my mind wander into my memories. My mom and I used to sit on the porch swing and stargaze. She would say when people and animals passed they never really left; that their souls were turned into stars forever trapped in the night's sky to shine over their loved ones for eternity.

I saw a light flick on at the pool house next door, and I took one last sip to finish my wine. My eyes would hardly stay open so, I hauled my ass up and headed into the house. As I tripped over my own feet on my way, I heard a chuckle from the Cullen house.

"Ha Ha Ha! Have another laugh at my expense. See you in the morning!" I yelled thinking it was Alice and Jasper.

I didn't even bother with pajamas; I just stripped myself down to my undies, shut the curtains, and crawled into bed. Sleep came quickly.

**EPOV**

I stood outside the pool house, waiting for my brother Emmett and my buddies Jasper and James. Suddenly I heard a faint laugh coming from the neighbour's yard. The laugh was so delicate, and beautiful, my body carried itself towards the breathtaking noise. I almost made it to the fence, but Emmett came out from the house.

"Hey, E! You ready to hit the surf?" I nodded, still curious about the laugh coming from next door.

"So, are you joining us tonight for the BBQ? I guess we're meeting Charlie's daughter." He asked.

_Crap,_ I totally forgot. Tanya asked me out for some drinks and dancing with her friend.

"I...um... _shit_!" I rolled my eyes, "I am meeting up with Tanya and Jessica," a chill ran through my body, "James here has decided to meet up with me, right James?" I asked.

"Uh... yeah, I guess, as long as I get laid in the end who the hell cares?" he replied.

Tanya and I had been dating on and off since high school. We grew up together; her parents are friends with my parents. Tanya is attractive with the qualities most would love; she is petite with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. I am not particularly fond of her anymore. People grow up and people change, Tanya isn't really what I want anymore, I guess she never really was what I wanted. Constantly running after me and pushing, I eventually gave in and tried to become comfortable with her. I have never been happy so to say; she satisfies me sexually _I guess. _Okay maybe the sex isn't_ mind blowing; _I kind of just lie there and let her do _whatever. _I know that's not normal, but if you had to listen to her annoying shrill voice like I did, you would suck it up too. Besides, I haven't really found anyone else that sparks enough interest in me to make me want more.

Jessica is Tanya's best friend. Jessica is also what some may find attractive, but lacking brain density. Jessica is James easy lay. Enough said.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"He's coming, just helping Alice out with her towel and shit!" Emmett replied.

"Grab your boards and let's get this show on the road. I would like to catch some waves at some point today!"

I grabbed my board and started towards the ocean surf. Today is the perfect day for surfing. The swells are about six to eight feet high, and there are not too many people in the water.

Jasper was helping the girls get settled on their blankets. Alice has him so whipped. Not that I would ever mind being whipped. I would enjoy having someone to love, and to hold. Someone to care for and spoil. To have someone love and comfort me in return. I just haven't found her yet.

I turned to Emmett, "So Emmett, you tapping that yet?" I asked cocking my head towards Rosalie.

Emmett grinned, "Hell yeah!" he walked closer to me, "She's amazing in bed. Into all that kinky shit." We chuckled.

"You coming, Jasper?" I yelled.

"Yeah."He called back, and started jogging towards us.

"Jazzy, aren't you forgetting something?" Alice screeched.

Jasper turned to walk back to her. "Sorry, beautiful," he bent down and kissed her nose.

The ocean was crisp, not too cold. I walked into the water, feeling the waves crash over my feet, and eventually over my body. I climbed on my board, and paddled out to sea.

Emmett and James followed. Jasper was just getting in the water.

"Jas, you are so whipped!" I yelled across the water. Emmett and James burst with laughter.

"That's why I love them and leave them!" James chuckled.

Jasper paddled out to us as we were sitting on our boards, waiting for a wave.

"No James, you fuck them. You don't love, you use and abuse. You never stop to consider anyone's feelings." Jasper said, "You either Edward. One day, someone is going to come along. Before you know it, she'll have you knocked flat on your ass!" He looked at me, "And when that day comes, your blatant disregard for the female gender, will come back to haunt you."

I cocked my eyebrow and laughed. "So you keep saying."

***********

I was about to paddle into a wave, when I noticed a brunette trip over Rosalie on the beach. I cracked up laughing. Emmett, Jasper and James all let out huge laughs too.

"Seriously, did you all see that?" Emmett asked through tears of laughter. "Some chick just tripped over my Rosie." Jasper nodded, clearly unable to form any words from laughing so hard.

"She looks... kind of... hot." James choked through his laughter. I tried to get a better look. All I could see was her long hair cascading down her porcelain coloured back. She wore a turquoise bikini that clung to her sculpted ass. She was beautifully curved, she had muscle tone, and she had meat on her bones. She was kind of hot from behind.

"No, way!" Emmett said quietly. "Alice is talking to that chick."

Jasper snapped his head up, wiping away any remainder of his tears. "That's my girl." He stated.

I sat through a couple waves staring into space, unaware of the passing time.

"Edward, earth to Edward!" Jasper called to me. I shook my head free from daze. I looked toward the beach and noticed _she_ was gone.

***********

When I arrived at Eclipse, I parked my car. Tanya was waiting at the door for me. Dressed in skimpy clothing. _Ugh how annoying_, just another thing I dislike about her.

"Edward!" She screeched. "I'm right here." Trust me; I couldn't have missed her, even though at that point it was all I wanted. Since I got home, all I could think about was the girl from the beach, and her luscious ass.

"Hey, Tanya."

"Where's James? Jessica is inside waiting for him." She asked as she pawed my chest.

"He's coming, relax." I moved away from her to walk into the club. I grabbed some drinks and went over to sit at a table. Tanya sauntered her away over to me. I imagine she thought it was sexy, I just found it pathetic. She dug her talons into my arm.

"You wanna dance, baby?"Her nasty breath made me choke.

"No. I don't like to dance." At least not with you.

"Aw, baby. I'll dance for you. Just watch me."I nodded and I silently prayed James would just hurry. Tanya grabbed Jessica and headed towards the dance floor.

James walked in just as they started to dance to "Buttons" by the Pussy Cat Dolls. Tanya started to sway and gyrate her hips in my direction.

"E! You should have been there. Your neighbour Bella is smoking hot and the best part is she's the chick from the beach." He stated.

"What?" I questioned, not sure I actually heard him correctly.

"The chick from the beach, the one that tripped over Rosalie. Her name is Bella, and she's your neighbour's daughter." He explained. Yep I heard him right. _Shit_, I wanted to get home.

"I think I am going to try to hit that," he chuckled.

"No!" I snapped. _Oh Shit, where did that come from?_

"What? You okay E?" He asked me looking puzzled.

"Just forget about it. You can't fuck my neighbour... it's not."

"Excuse me? Who are you fucking?" Jessica squealed.

"It's nothing Jess. We were just joking about my new neighbour." I tried to play it off.

"What new neighbour? Why didn't you tell me about a new neighbour?" Tanya questioned. "I mean she can't be that pretty, with a dad that looks like Charlie."

_Oh, she's pretty. She puts you to shame._

Tanya looked at me bug eyed. "Fuck you." _Did I say that out loud? _James looked at me and started laughing.

"You're an asshole Edward. You don't think I am pretty?" her eyes sad and angry, she started to cry. This is what I wanted to avoid.

"Tanya, look I'm sorry. But this..." I motioned between us. "It's just not working for me anymore. I haven't been happy for a long time. I didn't want to hurt you, and I still don't want to hurt you. I just don't want to be with you anymore."

"You'll regret this, maybe not now, but you will eventually." Tanya yanked Jessica onto the dance floor yelling, "Fuck you!" I said goodbye to James and left the club.

I drove home in silence, and all I could think about was Bella, beautiful Bella. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Her ass, my hands on her ass. Her hair falling over my naked body. Her body on top of my body. _Oh the glorious things I could do to her._ Fuck, I need to get home, and fast. I pressed my foot on the gas pedal and sped home. As I pulled up to the drive, a vision of beauty walked in front of me. White sundress exposing her gorgeous pale legs. I scanned up her body to see her beautiful brown hair cascading over her shoulders and chest. _Boobies, beautiful...round...mmm. What the fuck is wrong with me?_ I refocused and again she was gone.

I walked into the house to find out that Alice and Rosalie had made plans to go shopping with Bella in the morning. I walked out the back door towards the guesthouse. When I flicked on the outdoor light, I saw a shadow of a woman sitting in Charlie's backyard. _Bella._ She pulled a wine glass up to her mouth, before pulling herself to a stand. While she trudged up the hilly backyard, I saw her outline trip. I chuckled. The shadow turned towards me slightly, and waved. "Ha Ha Ha! Have another laugh at my expense. See you in the morning!" She yelled. _Yes, yes you will see me in the morning, Bella._


	2. A Little Bat Shit !

Okay, so today is my Birthday, and I am HAPPY to post Chapter 2.

Thank you so much to my drug and PreReader **SilverTwi** if you wanna follow her. I heart you!

Thanks so very much to my quick, wonderful BETA's **KeepingUpWithTheKids** and **Dolphin62598** , you ladies rock my socks.

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to S.M. Love her for her mind.**

I know its SHORT, but Happy Birthday to me. If you wanna leave a present, PLEASE leave a review.

Love Me!

* * *

**BPOV**

Beep...Beep...Beep...

_What the hell?_ I tried to go back to sleep, but the beeping, which was sounding more like a car alarm, persisted to annoy me. I sat up in bed clutching my blankets to my body, when I heard someone yelling, no scratch that screeching.

"Take that, you fucking asshole!" _Smash, beep...beep...beep...._

I turned to look at my alarm clock, it blinked six. I rose from my bed, startled and slightly disorientated from sleep. Dressed in kitty cat boy shorts and a stomach bearing tank top, I threw on my matching house coat and padded out the hallway to the kitchen. Charlie left early this morning for a "business trip" to Florida, so coffee was already made and I grabbed myself a cup. I headed out the front door to see what was happening.

Walking down the sidewalk, I heard a woman screaming profanities. When I reached the end of the driveway, I thought I was dreaming. There stood a blonde lady wearing a sleazy dress and bright red, hooker heels. Her petite hands held an aluminum baseball bat, her red nails like eagle talons digging into the grip. Tears stained her face, she was angry, nope, she was enraged.

"You stupid ass. I told you, you would regret this. Dumb fuck!" She yelled, smash_. Jesus she was fucking up that poor car._

I stood staring, while I sipped on my coffee. I guess I was sort of enjoying the shit show, it was mildly entertaining. I mean it's not that often you walk out to your driveway to witness the drama unfolding. In my case, I am usually involved in the drama, but not this time. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her, to make her cause so much damage. With every swing, came a full blown hit, and more destruction. The car was now a black piece of metal, scrap metal. The alarm was no longer intact; it only made the smallest whimper of sound. I was beginning to question why no one had come out of the Cullen house to see what the noise was. _Who sleeps through this kind of noise?_

"Holy fuck me!" Startled by another voice, I turned to see the source, only to find my copper haired water-god walking out of the front door. Fingers laced through his luscious, full hair, nervously tugging._ I'd like to tug on that._ The only thing covering his ass, were super tight, super yummy, black boxer briefs. My eyes scanned up and down his body, stopping at his tight chiseled abs, than going down to his _oh god!_ The man had a large piece of juicy meat in his pants. _M__mm... I can only imagine the things he can do; I wonder if it tastes good? _I shook my head free of impure thoughts, my eyes bounced over to the psycho just as she raised the bat again.

_Smash, oh there went the last tail light._ _Damn, she had a great swing._

"My car, my beautiful car," he whimpered as he looked somberly at the pile of metal that was formerly his car. I felt bad for the guy, this chick was completely trashing his car. _Well, well my water-god, you sure pissed her off._

"What in the hell, Tanya? What the fuck has gotten into you?" He screamed, pacing around his car, glaring at her.

Tanya. Her name was Tanya.

"What's gotten in to me? You, you've gotten into me. This is what you wanted, right Edward?" Tanya spat.

_Oh, so this is Edward, my copper haired water-god. _

She stepped towards him, eyes about to pop from their sockets. "Right? I mean, I'm not what you want anymore?" She stepped closer, tightened her grip and swung the bat, reducing his car to further rubble.

"You think you can just walk away from me? You think I'm just gonna walk away? '.So." Her words were laced with hurt and hate.

Edward just stood there, chest heavily heaving, the rest of his body rigid. His face burned with anger, and pain? "You're fucking insane, you're still dressed in last night's clothes. I can smell the alcohol on you from here." His voice was smooth like velvet and cold like ice.

"Did you even go home? Or did you just drink the night away? Your party hard attitude is part of the reason I couldn't do this anymore. You need to grow up at some point in your life."

"Are you kidding me? You...you...ugh." Her ears shot steam.

She stepped closer to him, and got ready to swing her bat; her target was not the car. I gasped.

Oops, maybe that was too loud.

Tanya turned to look at me, evil, she looked fucking demonic. I wanted to run and hide. I'm not normally easily scared by other chicks, but this chick, right then, was bat shit. I don't do bat shit. I pulled my house coat tight to my body, and hugged myself. Oh shit, it's okay, just stand your ground Bella, you can do this.

"What are you looking at you little bitch?" she seethed, while stalking over to me. I stood in silence, not wanting to taunt the beast. Because let's face it, with her hair channeling Medusa, make-up smeared face and the shit she was doing, I half expected a tail and horns to pop out somewhere. She went to jab me in the chest with her nail, and I smacked her hand away.

"You think this is funny shit? You think you can just move here, and fuck my boyfriend? You think you're the hotness?" I'm sorry; did she just say fuck her boyfriend? Whoa there, yeah nope, I haven't done that one yet._ Yes, I want to lick his body from head to toe, maybe shimmy up and down his rock hard body, grind my ass up and down his rock, hard...shit, did she just shove me? Yes she shoved me._

"What the hell bitch? No I don't think I'm the hotness, I know I'm the hotness, and this hotness has a name, I'm Bella" I stuck my hand out to shake hers; instead she tried to shove me. This time I grabbed her arm holding it. "Listen here, little , I don't do crazy. I sure as hell don't do bat shit crazy. I didn't fuck your boyfriend, shit I don't even know him." I dropped her arm.

"How can you not know him? He's your neighbour."

"Jesus Tanya, knock it off. I've never met her, which means I don't know her, so I sure as hell didn't fuck her." Edward seethed.

My eyes bounced over to Edward. Sex on a stick, how I want you to want me, like my body wants you.

"For the record, um... Tanya, just because he's my neighbour, doesn't mean I know him, and just because I am new doesn't mean I am easy." I turned to walk away, but decided, what the hell, why not tease the beast. From over my shoulder I called. "But if I knew him better, I totally would fuck him." I gave a wave and an extra sway to my hips. _Eat your heart out Edward Cullen, you'll have wished you could have fucked me._

"Wow that was something else. Welcome to the neighbourhood, Bella Swan." I mumbled to myself, shutting the front door behind me. What a great start, in under a week I am already a klutz and a whore. I crawled back into my bed, while visions of Edward danced in my head.

**EPOV**

_Holy shit, she did not just say she'd fuck me. _

That really set Tanya off, dropping the bat as she ran at Bella, charging her like a bull. I ran after Tanya grabbing her at the waist, she tried to rebound off me.

"Put me down. Edward put me down!"

"Not until you calm down, you're making an even bigger scene." She tried to elbow me in the ribs.

"Christ Tanya, calm the fuck down. Look at the mess you've created. You've fucked up my car, it's no longer drivable, hell I don't even think it's fixable. My car!" I wanted to cry, she destroyed my car. Tanya quit fighting and went limp in my arms.

"I just wanted you to hurt as much as you hurt me. I love you; we were supposed to be together, forever. To get married, have kids." She started sobbing, her body trembling against mine. "We were supposed to be forever, you and I."

"I know, but forever hasn't been in my thoughts for a long time. We've changed, grown. I want something more then you can give me."

"I can try, I will try, I can change." She fell to the pavement.

"Tanya, _I _don't want you to change. I don't want you anymore, I am not happy with you anymore, life with you is chaos. It's like being stuck in high school. You want to party all the time, drink every night, club every night. I want to focus on my future. School starts up again this fall, and I want to succeed."

"Edward, what in god's name?" I turned to see my parents staring at the pile of debris, and the crying woman at my feet. My mom walked towards Tanya, reaching her hand out to help Tanya up from the ground.

"Tanya dear, are you okay?" My mom asked sympathetically as more tears formed in Tanya's eyes.

"Yes... I think I just need to go home and get some sleep. Edward, I'm sorry. I just want us back...Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I'm sorry for the destruction I caused." Tanya turned and walked away.

"Would you like me to call a cab for you?" My mom asked, leading her towards the house.

I didn't care how or if she got home that morning, I just wanted her gone.

"Edward, son, do you mind telling me why we've been woken up so early on this fine Wednesday morning?" My father questioned me.

"I guess, she was unhappy with the way I ended things with her?"

"You broke up with her? Why? You've been together for a long time."

"Really, Dad?"

"No I guess I didn't need to ask, I've seen it for a while. It is sad she destroyed your car in the process though."

"You're telling me." I shook my head, and tried to figure out what to do about my car.

"You should talk with Rosalie, and see if there's anything that can be done. I mean, maybe it can be salvaged somehow."

"Yeah, I guess so, it's worth a try. Where is everyone? I would have thought they heard the tornado."

"Well, yes, they heard the tornado. When they heard Tanya, they opted to stay inside."

"Great, hey dad, what time is it now?" I was really tired after taking part in the shit show.

"Son, its 7:30. You've been out here for a while. Maybe you should go inside and get some rest." he patted my back. Despite being my dad, Carlisle was more like a close friend. Esme, my mom and him had Emmett when they were seventeen, I followed when they were nineteen, and Alice came when they were twenty-one.

"Sounds like a good plan dad. I think I'll walk through the side gate, I don't think I can handle seeing Tanya right now. I just can't believe she'd pull that kind of shit. In all the years I've known her and we've been together, I would have never expected that from her."

"Women, do desperate things, when they feel like they've lost it all. Just let your mom deal with it, she'll get her home."

I stalked along the side of my parent's house and into the guest house. In less than twenty four hours, my life was turned around. I broke it off for good with Tanya, she went crazy, destroyed my car and tried to attack Charlie's daughter, Bella. Bella, that girl had balls, she stood her ground with Tanya. I couldn't help but watch in awe, when she grabbed Tanya's arm blocking the shove. Releasing her house coat, exposing her toned stomach and matching kitty cat pyjamas. Her beautiful brown hair pulled into a messy bun, god she was exquisite. I swear under any other circumstance, I would've had an instant erection.

I thought for sure Tanya would've had the upper hand, but no, the Hotness had it all under control. She called Tanya bat shit crazy, and Tanya was bat shit crazy. I fell onto my bed, and passed out.

**BPOV**

My alarm woke me, with barely enough time to get ready to meet Alice and Rosalie. I had a quick shower and rushed to get dressed. I threw on a pair of denim shorts, a white tank top, and left my hair to dry naturally. I grabbed a coffee in my to go cup, and headed out to the end of the driveway to meet the girls. When I stared at the pile of metal in the Cullen's driveway, I told myself today was going to get better. I didn't have to wait long before Alice and Rosalie came out to meet me, Emmett pulled his Hummer out of the garage for Rose to drive.

"Here ya' go babes, just make sure you drive her with care." Emmett handed Rosalie the keys.

"Aww...baby, come on now, I drive all vehicles with care, especially ones with sticks." Rosalie said, while she kissed him.

"Not to be rude, but why are we taking the man mobile?" I asked.

"Well there Bella, you ladies are gonna need extras space for bags. Rose tells me you're hitting up a Victoria's Secret, and when she goes to Vicki Secret, I always give extra spending cash."

"Umm...hmm, baby likes when I bring home some new lingerie." She gave a wink, and pinched his ass in a playful manner.

"You ready Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I may need some more coffee. I didn't sleep so well last night, or this morning rather."

"Oh we can hook you up with a coffee I.V." She giggled.

"Please do, this cup won't be enough."

"First stop, Starbucks." The girls spoke in unison.

We climbed into the man mobile; Rosalie opened the windows, and cranked Rhianna.

"Bye baby!" Rosalie called out the window to Emmett, big man had smile plastered across his face, he blew her a kiss. _Jesus, he's so sweet. _

Being around them was easy, easy to be myself, easy to relax, and easy to let go.

**EPOV**

_Shit, my alarm! _

I jumped out of bed, threw on some board shorts and sprinted for the driveway in hope of catching a glimpse of Bella. It's weird they way my body longs for her, like we're meant to be.

"Yo' bro. Morning to you." Emmett waved at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Did the girls leave already?" I asked, while I tried to catch my breath.

"Uh...Yeah, see the Hummer driving away, why?" Emmett stated, looking slightly confused by my question.

"I... uh...I needed something."I could visibly see the Hummer leaving; I could also hear the hollering coming from it. The girls were singing as they drove away.

_"I'ma rock this shit like fashion, as in  
goin' til they say stop  
And my runway never looked so clear  
But the hottest bitch in heels right here_

No fear, and while you getting your cry on  
I'm getting my fly on  
Sincere, I see you aiming at my pedestal  
I betta let ya' know

That I, I, I, I'm so hard  
Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard" 

_Fuck, I missed her. Stupid fucking alarm._

"Hey, Emm, when are they coming home?"

"You got me, they have the Hummer, and they are women loose in a mall." He let out a snicker.

_Shit_

"So...your car, Rose said to tell you it's not worth it."

_Shit _

"I figured...Listen I'm going to catch some waves, wanna come?" I started to walk away, when Emmett ran up behind, informing me he was coming along.

_Maybe I would catch Bella later, I was sure as hell going to try. _


	3. Stepping back in time

A/N:

I do not own twilight or its characters, Sm does, I just love them.

Special thanks to my wonderful bestie and friend** SILVERTWI **and my wonderful BETAS **DOLPHIN62598 **and **KEEPINGUPWITHTHEKIDS** you all ROCK!

*****************

**BPOV**

"So, Bella, tell us what we don't know about you." Alice begged, while Rosalie quickly turned down the music.

"Yeah, Bella, tell us." Rosalie snapped, her wide eyes staring at me expectantly through the rear view mirror. A part of me wanted to tell them to fuck off, and a part of me wanted to tell them everything. So I settled for giving them both the finger, with a smug smile on my face.

"What do you want to know?" I hesitantly questioned the both of them. "When I lost my virginity? How I lost it? Do I eat sausage, or do I prefer tacos?" I started to laugh, and in a mocking tone, I finished off with, "What are my deepest secrets?"

Alice and Rosalie started laughing with me, until we were all nearly in tears. I really wasn't sure how much I was willing to tell them about my past.

"I'm sorry Bella, but did you just refer to our lady parts as ta...ta...tacos?"

"Why... yes, Alice...I did just refer to our 'lady' parts as tacos, they are like pink tacos, don't you think?" I tapped the side of my chin, as if I were in deep thought.

"Well, then Bella, what do you prefer sausage or tacos?" Rosalie cocked her perfectly manicured eyebrows. My eyes drifted to the roof of the Hummer, while I pretended to ponder the question. I didn't really need to think about my answer, but why not make them wonder for a bit.

"Aww, come on Bella. Don't leave us hanging here." Alice bounced up and down in her seat, begging me for an answer.

I inhaled a long, deep breath, "Well, if you must know, I prefer rather large, super meaty sausages. I can't say I've tried tacos before," I wanted to buckle over with laughter again.

"Next." Rosalie rolled her eyes, "That was a given, she doesn't look like a taco eater." She gawffed.

"Hmm...Oh okay, I lost my virginity when I was fifteen, to a guy named Riley. Beautiful blonde boy, muscular and athletic, he was about two years older than me. His package was deliciously large; I met him while he was visiting family in Portland. We hooked up whenever he came into town. That was it, I haven't seen him since." I paused, debating what else to tell them, "I guess you could say he is the boy that made me stronger. Before him I was shy and innocent, but once he was finished with me and I realized he was using me as an _'easy lay'_ I never let a boy or man use me again, I became the user." I shook my head, "What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger right?" I nestled myself in between the two front seats, so I could speak to them a little easier.

"Oh, that sucks... but was he any good? I mean...it's just you..you had some pleasure out of your get togethers right?" Alice tried to dig a little bit more.

"What she really wants to know, how good were your orgasms?" Rosalie laughed.

"Shit, Rose, that's blunt. Umm...well, yeah the sex was _meh_. Orgasms were okay, but not _mind blowing. _You would think that a man with a stick as big as his, he could do some glorious shit. But, yeah no, that wasn't the case. Stupid _ass_, I really hope he gets his."I seethed, Alice and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"More Bella, we need more." Rosalie stated, "We saw you, or rather heard you playing around with the garden or uh... pool boy, man. What's the deal there? Are you seeing him?"

I couldn't help but burst out into a insane fit of laughter. I couldn't believe they could think there was something between Jake and me.

"What's so funny Bella?" Alice asked utterly confused.

The laughter just wouldn't stop; I thought I was going to pee myself.

"Jesus... you think I am hooking up with the pool guy, I mean Jake?" They both looked at me with confusion in their eyes. "No way, Jake is a friend of mine from when I grew up here, his dad and my dad are close friends." I was over flowing with laughter, and tried to spit out what I could. "But really, Jake is more the type... I would take shopping or to the spa." I watched Rosalie and Alice's eyes widen in shock and surprise, realization of what i just said setting into their minds.

"No...Freaking...Way!" Alice squealed, her hands rushing to cover her mouth.

"Yup, that's right, Jakey is gay, he's my queen." I choked out through my laughter.

"Wow, I would have never figured. I mean what a waste of a beautiful man. He makes such a beautiful specimen, his muscles know no bounds. He's quite yummy to look at." Rosalie looked lost in thought when she barked out, "Well shit, at least Emmett can't get mad at me for staring anymore, there's no competition."

We continued to laugh with each other over stupid little things as until we reached the mall. Being with them was enjoyable. I was having a carefree and fun time, with some kick ass women. It was way too easy being around Alice and Rosalie, it felt like the piece of normal I had been missing from my life for so long.

Just before we got out of the Hummer, Alice reached into her purse and pulled out some papers, and handed one to me and one to Rosalie.

"Okay, so here is the schedule, you'll see the list of stores where we'll go and how much time is allotted to spend in each store. First we go eat, we need lots of energy and coffee just wont cut it." Alice ordered.

_Okay maybe that was a little less normal, I mean who maps and schedules a shopping trip, __obviously Alice._

Alice dragged Rosalie and I across the parking lot and into the mall, her tiny hands gripping my wrists with enormous strength for her size.

"Frick, Alice, slow down and loosen your grip, I'm not going anywhere," I cried. Rosalie chuckled. "Bella, you better get used to Alice and shopping, she can be a little unbearable. She is a little OCD when it comes to shopping, aren't you Alice?" Alice nodded her head in agreement with Rosalie's statement.I twisted my wrist a bit, trying to get Alice to loosen up, when she finally gave way.

"Where are we going to eat?" I asked, trying to rub the pain away.

"That little café, right there." Alice raised her index finger and pointed, there sat a quaint little café in the center of the mall. Despite its location, it had a little terrace surrounded by iron fencing, with bistro coffee tables and chairs. The place looked like it belonged on the streets of Italy. The three of us sat down, and had a pleasant meal, fueling our bodies for the marathon Alice had planned for us.

* * *

"Oh, Bella that is fucking _hot_, you have to get that!" Rosalie was speaking but was cut off.

"I have to agree, Bella, you're as beautiful as ever." I turned, my mouth gaping wide open.

"Riley." I seethed anger, coursing through my veins. _What in the fuck?_

"Riley!" Rosalie and Alice whispered in unison.

"What in the fuck are you doing here?" I spat, resisting the urge to reach up and slap him.

"Wait, wait, wait, this is _the_ Riley?" Rosalie questioned me, I nodded my head.

"Aww come on now Bella," he stepped in closer to me, reaching his hand up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "You haven't missed me?" _I wanted to puke, miss him? Was he on crack?_

"Fuck off Riley!" I stepped away from him. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here Bella," he stepped closer to me again, I wanted to punch him and run, run far away. His hands gripped around my hips, and pulled me into him. He smelt of cigarette smoke and stale beer. "How's my girl been? Maybe the better question is, why are you here?"

"Jesus, Riley, let me go." I pushed away from him. "Why I'm here, is none of your business, so just stay away. Don't you have some hooch to screw? Or some one else to bug?" So maybe I lied a bit to Rosalie and Alice, there was just a bit more to our past.

"I've missed you." He looked at me with a cocky smile, his beautiful blue eyes trying to find a way back into my heart. I wanted to hurt him, bad, like he hurt me.

"Bella, I think maybe you should go back and change, and we'll go." Rosalie insisted.

"Its okay, Rosalie. Riley will be leaving soon, won't you Riley?" I spoke through gritted teeth. Alice and Rosalie just stood and watched obviously confused their heads bouncing back and forth between us.

Riley chuckled, "Oh no Bella, I'm not going anywhere, not without you." Was he fucking serious? I mean really after everything he did, he wanted me to leave with him. I walked back into the changing room to get dressed.

"Are you for real? You think after everything, your lying, your cheating, wasting two years of my life, I am just going to leave with you?" I yelled. I couldn't believe the nerve of him. "What happened to the slut you screwed me over for?" "I shoved my hands in my pockets and stalked out to meet the girls, pushing my way past him. He reached out to grab me, clasping down on my skin in a vice grip. _Ouch!_

"Listen, asshole, you and I," I tried to pull my arm away, "Never A.G.A.I.N. now fuck off and let go."

"Bella, baby, come with me, let me explain. I miss you, it was all a mistake, and you're here now, it's perfect, we're perfect. I mean we'll be perfect, just give us a chance, promise you'll give us a chance," he begged.

"Riley, let her go!" Rosalie demanded, picking up her cell, "Emm, I need you to get to the mall, like now."

Riley dropped my arm, "Fuck, I let her go, no reason to call in back up Rose." He backed away from me, and I walked over to stand between Alice and Rosalie. _Rose? He knew her name, did they know each other?_

"Sorry, Emm, it's okay. I'll explain it all when we get home...No baby everything's fine, promise...yep we are just gonna leave the mall here...uh huh...yep see you in a few...Love you." She hung up her cell phone. "Stay the fuck away from her Riley. Lets go ladies," Rosalie wrapped her arm around my shoulder, and Alice wrapped her arm around my waist, we left the mall empty handed.

**EPOV**

We had finished surfing for the morning, and had just got the bar-b-que started when Emmett's cell phone rang.

"Yeah baby?" he asked. Must have been Rosalie, the only woman to ever be called 'baby' by Emmett. His face expression turning hard, and slightly panicked.

"Is everything okay? Whats going on? Are you sure baby? When are you coming home? Rose, baby, be careful, drive safe, I love you."

"Everything okay Emmett?" I asked, wanting to know what had happened.

"Don't know man, she said she'd explain when they got home." He brought his hands up to rub the worry from his face, "She sounded freaked out though."

"Do you know what time Jasper works until?" I asked Emmett hoping to distract him.

"Don't know man, listen I'm going to go wait out front for my Rosie." I followed Emmett to the front yard, he immediately began pacing.

**BPOV**

"Bella, would you mind telling us the truth about Riley?" Alice questioned.

After the name exchange in the mall, I had my suspicions that they knew him, but I needed them to confirm it. "First you tell me if you know him." Alice bobbed her head. _God, they did know Riley, great, just great._

"Oh...Yeah, we know Riley." I signaled Alice to go on. "Well he goes to school with Edward, he's a major player, screws anything and everything, no offense intended. He's a pompous ass, thinks he's god's gift to women. The love em' and leave em' kind. Girls fall at his feet, because of his mad surfing skills and insane good looks. Your turn." She let out a long breath of air. I didn't know what to say,I mean from my own personal experience I knew all that, minus the goes to school with Edward, and the mad surfing skills part.

"Umm...well...okay so I didn't exactly lie about anything, I just didn't tell you the full truth." I wanted to cry, " Riley was my first, and the sex wasn't that great, but I was young, and I thought I was in love. For two years, two long years he kept coming back, and I thought he was everything. Until one day, he came over and was like, 'I'm leaving for college' and 'I met someone else' and 'I think we should just end this.'" A lone tear rolled down my face, "I was devastated, my heart was aching, I mean...I couldn't believe it. I know it was stupid, but for two years, he said he loved me, and he was going to wait for me. That last day, he fucked me in his car, and...broke up with me, like I was some kind of whore." I looked at Alice and Rosalie, sobs shook my body. "I thought I was more, I thought I meant more, he ruined me, he _fucking_ ruined me. I haven't had a relationship since, I just don't think I could trust any guy enough to ever have anything more than something physical." Alice climbed into the back seat to sit by me.

"Shhh... Bella, it's okay... you'll be fine, you have us now." Alice cooed, her arms embraced me in a tight hold, her hands rubbed circles on my back. It was soothing, she started humming to me, I was tired, and sleep took over my body.

"Bella...Bella..." I felt my body shake lightly, "Bella, babe...hello, you need to wake up, we're home." Alice whispered in my ear, I slowly opened my eyes, salt stinging my face. I could see my house at the end of the street.

"Do you think, you can drop me off in my driveway? I'm not really in the mood to deal with anything or anyone for that matter. Nothing personal, I am grateful for all your help, I think... I just want to be by myself for a while." I rasped, my throat stung, my body ached. Seeing Riley again, brought up old memories and alot of hurt.

"No problem Bella," Rosalie was sympathetic, "Just go get some rest, Alice and I will be around for the rest of the day if you want to talk or need anything."

"Thanks Rosalie, that means alot." She pulled into my driveway, and Alice jumped out opening the back door. "Bye Bella," she hugged me again. "We'll talk later okay. Here's my cell number." Alice handed me a small neatly folded piece of paper.

"Thanks Alice," I turned and walked toward my house.

I pulled myself through the doorway and forced my feet to move down the hallway to my room. Oce my feet hit the plush carpet I buried myself in the safety of my bed. Internally grateful that my dad was out of town. I let the emotions take over my body again, letting the water works to flow freely. I needed this, I needed to let the hurt, the frustration, the anger and insecurities go. This man, he destroyed me, he broke down my soul, he took away my innocence, he made me who I was today. When Riley cheated on me, when he left me, everything about me changed. Seeing him again, I wanted to pummel him, to break him, ruin him. I almost felt a little bat shit crazy rise inside of me. The internal battle raged inside me, wearing me out further, pushing me into a restless slumber.

**EPOV**

I saw the Hummer approach from the road, I could only see Rosalie in the front. My eyes snapped to the two figures in the back seat, Alice and Bella. Alice was sitting with her arms wrapped around a slumped Bella. Her long beautiful hair, covering her face like a veil. As they got closer, Rosalie pulled into Charlie's driveway not ours, something wasn't right. When Alice popped out from the back seat to help Bella out, I knew something was _wrong_. Bella almost crawled out of the Hummer, her back slumped over, and hair hanging in front of her face, her body looked worn down, exposed, insecure. I wanted to go over there, I wanted to make sure everything was alright, but I knew Alice and Rosalie would be home in seconds, and they would fill us in on everything.

"Damn, baby, what happened at the mall?" Emmett walked over to Rosalie pulling her into a massive hug, and placing a tender kiss on her lips.

Alice came prancing from around the other side of the Hummer, despite the skip in her step, she was sporting an unhappy face.

"Emm, it was horrible, I need some wine to rehash our day." She grabbed Emmett by his massive mitt, and dragged him into the house, Alice and I followed. Drinks in hand, we all sat outside on the patio. Alice set her drink down, as they began to to recap everything.

"So Bella had this guy who basically used her for two years, oh god...wait... I hope we aren't breaking her trust."

"No, Alice, I think we're okay. The guys wont say anything, Rosalie assured Alice.

"Okay, so anyway as I was saying, he was using her for two years, used her as a booty call whenever he came in to town. He told her she was his everything; he loved her, blah...blah...blah. One day he takes her to his car, screws her, then proceeds to tell her he met someone else, and he was done with her. But the worst part is, we run into this fucking douche bag at the mall, and he's all like I miss you, come out with me. She's like no way, fuck off, and he grabs her by the arm, trying to force her, that's when Rose called you Emm. You'll never guess who it was," she paused looking between Emm and I. "It was fucking Riley!" With a large gust of air Alice finished talking. _Did she just say Riley?_

"Wait...Riley?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward, Riley. Riley, tall, blonde, super player, goes to school with you, guy you hate, Riley." Alice barked at me. _Holy fuck me, that prick._

"It was horrible baby, " Rose walked over to Emmett and cuddled up into his lap. "He was brutal, I'm sure he left marks when he grabbed her, he was like a vice grip he wouldn't let go, that's why I called you..." I got up and walked away, I was done listening to what that asshat had done to Bella. I wanted to hit something, to be more specific, I wanted to kick the shit out of Riley. Truth be told, as soon as I found him, I probably would kick the shit out of him. No lady deserves to be treated like that, especially _Bella._

**BPOV**

I spent a couple days locked inside getting my shit together, and getting my head back in the game. Alice and Jakey sent me numerous text messages to ensure I was still alive. On Saturday, Jakie came over and threw open my curtains, forcing the sun to momentarily blind me. My eyes fluttered open and shut, I moaned, I didn't want to get up or get out of bed.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." He ripped the blankets from my body, and scooped me up into his arms. "I drew you a warm bubble bath, and we'll go soak up some sun outside after, okay?" I nodded my head against his warm, rock hard chest and he set me down on my feet.

"Thanks Jakey," I peered up to him through my lashes, my voice raspy from sleep. "Now go wait in the living room while I take a bath." I ordered him out of the bathroom so I could undress myself.

"Yes, ma'am," He turned on his heel and left my bathroom. I sunk my naked body, into the warm soapy water and let my body relax. The bath felt amazing, Jakie used my favourite bubble bath and had towels laid out for my use. When I finished in the tub I put on a bikini, and walked out to the living room, feeling refreshed.

"Jakie, that was awesome. Thanks so much for coming over here and dragging my sorry ass out of bed, that's exactly what I needed." I walked over to him, laced my arms around his neck and placed a huge kiss on his cheek. A massive smile graced his face, and I let out a giggle, "Let's go catch some rays, but first I need some lube." He stood up and I smacked his perfectly toned ass, "Would you like to do the honors?" I lead Jakie outside to the patio, and tossed him the bottle of sunblock.

**EPOV**

"Where you want it?" I heard a male ask from Charlie's house next door. "Right here?"

"Mmm... Yeah, right there. That's the spot."_ Bella, _I hadn't seen her in a couple days. Alice said she just needed some time to put herself back together again, but who was the male I was hearing? I walked over to the edge of the fence, where I knew I couldn't be seen and peered over. Bella was sprawled out across a lounger, wearing a bikini, her beautiful round ass on display, while the _gardener_ rubbed lotion on her. _Why was the gardener slathering lotion all over her beautiful, creamy, soft, voluptuous body?_

She was making the sweetest moaning sounds, turning my dick instantly hard, and leaving me feeling very uncomfortable. I didn't like the way the gardner could make her moan, it was difficult enough to watch him touch her with his overly large hands. I couldn't take it for one second longer, I stalked back in to my room to release some fo the pressure that had built in my pants.

I started the water in the shower to make sure it was nice and warm, if you're going to jerk it, might as well be comfortable doing it. I quickly peeled off my shirt, and pulled down my shorts, allowing my erection to spring free. Not to brag, but I have quite the large package. _Ladies, the G-Spot exists in my world, and I promise I can hit it every time._

I pulled back the curtain and got into the shower, letting the warm water wash down over my body, I used conditioner to create lubrication. I palmed my hard cock with my right hand, my left hand braced me against the tiled shower wall. Thoughts of Bella, weaving a mess of ribbons through my head, flowing freely through my mind. My thumb, gently tickled the tip of my dick, while I imagined her tongue licking my shaft, and swirling around my head. Her long hair cascading over her creamy skin, kneeling before me. I gripped harder, and moved faster, envisioning her tongue swirling faster, her mouth forming a tight suction around me, as she pumped me in and out of her luscious mouth. Her moans causing deep vibrations to run through my dick, throwing me over the edge. A deep moan escaped my mouth as I came hard, my cum hitting the shower wall. The visions of Bella alone gave me one of the best orgasms I had ever had. I washed off my body, got dressed and headed into the main house. I needed to ask Alice how Bella knew the gardener and I needed to know how to get rid of him.

* * *

A/N

Please leave reviews, the more I get the more I write, it encourages me to keep going!

Follow me on twitter **M_Loves_Lemmons**


	4. Did you say gay?

**A/N:**

First thank you to my wonderful pre-reader, friend and pusher **SILVERTWI**.

Second thanks to my ultra-fast wonderful BETA** DOLPHIN62598 **

Third, thank you to all my wonderful readers. It seems as many of you would rather have the shorter posts quicker, rather the longer posts less often. So I will go with what, you the readers would like and will post shorter, but more often.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Alice?" I called out to my sister and waited for her response, "Alice, I need to ask you some questions, please?" I heard the faint sound of my sister giggling from the media room. "Alice?"

"Yeah, yeah Edward, we're in here." She yelled, with a huff. I opened the media door, to find my sister straddling Jasper on the couch. I turned to avert my eyes, because despite the fact you could see no flesh, it was still not something I wanted to witness.

"Jesus, can you, like get off him or something… that is not something I want or need to see, it's just fuck, I don't, just get off please." Jasper laughed.

"Oh, come on E, it just a little bit of love." Alice climbed off his lap, and nestled herself into his side.

"What's up Edward? This better be important." She said with a minor growl, obviously irritated by my intrusion on their love time. I stared quietly, very unsure of how I could word my questions without sounding like some overly, obsessed stalker.

_Um…well…I find the Swan girl freaking hot, and I __don't like the gardener rubbing lotion all over her, I am the one she should moan for. _

_Nope_

_Who the fuck is the gardener and why is he touching the Swan girl?_

_Yeah, nope that would__n't work either._

"Edward, hello Edward, are you in there?" Alice questioned while frantically waving her hands back and forth in front of my face.

"Uh, yeah sorry about that, see I don't know how to ask you without sounding like a complete fucking whacko."

"What the fuck, E man, you're cutting in on my time with my woman, so spit it out." Jasper spat and Alice glared at me, I held my hands up in mock surrender.

_Fuck, I am so fucked_.

"Okay, so not a word, to anyone," I begged, Jasper cocked his eyebrows at me, "I'm serious, okay, not a word."

"Okay, Edward we won't say anything." Alice promised and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"So yeah, I was just wondering about the gardener?"

"What do you mean Edward?" Alice questioned, "Why the interest in the gardener?"

"Aww, E, are you coming out of the closet?" Jasper chuckled, I wanted to reach forward and smack him.

"Wait…what? No!" _For real, do I come off gay? _

"You're being strange, but I'll play along Edward," she smirked. "As long as you promise me, that when I finish answering your question, you tell me the honest truth as to why you want to know." I nodded, and walked over to the loveseat and sat down.

"So who is he?"

"His name is Jacob Black."

"Thanks Al, how did he come to work for mom and dad?" I nervously rubbed my palms along my pants, trying to wipe the sweat away.

"Mom, found him through Charlie, Jacob is their pool boy." She giggled.

"So he's the pool boy for them?" I wasn't sure what to think.

"Yes Edward, why does it matter?" I could hear frustration in her voice.

"Do you know why he would be…um well, why is he, shit, why is he so close with the Swan girl?" Alice arched her eyebrows, and a small smile played upon her lips.

"What do you mean Edward?" she was trying to pry information from me.

"I just heard them outside this morning, and I thought they sounded pretty cozy." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Jasper," she smacked him, "It kind of sounds to me like Edward is jealous." Jasper nodded.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" I tried to cover my ass.

"Jealous of Jacob…but _why_ is the real question, considering you haven't even met Bella yet."

"I agree E, why?" Jasper added.

"Well, I, uh technically, I have met her." I stammered out. Alice and Jasper looked at me, completely stunned. I told them everything; about how she was out there the morning demolished my car, how she witnessed Tanya go crazy, and how she stood up to Tanya, when the crazy bitch tried to go after her.

"Wow, Edward, that's crazy, I can't believe she stood up to Tanya, that chick is mental," she blinked. "But I really can't believe that you seem to have a crush."

"Alice, I don't think you understand. Seeing her, if even for ten seconds makes my day better. Hearing her voice makes me want to run to her, and hearing her laugh, makes me smile." I paused, "I can feel her around me, and when I see her I feel this strong desire and need to be with her.

"Knowing what that douche Riley did to her makes me want to bash his head in, and when I just heard how she responded to that Jake guy, I wanted to go over there and claim her, like she was mine. She shouldn't be moaning for anyone like that, she should be moaning for me, and only me. I know I sound fucking stalkerish, and probably pretty fucking crazy." I let out a large huff and Alice just sat there staring with a glimmer in her eye. Jasper on the other hand was laughing at me.

"Dude, I can't believe it, Alice, that's more than a crush," she looked at him, flashing him an ultra-creepy smile.

"Oh, I know," she tapped her head. "Jasper, I think as weird as Edward sounds, my brother is deep in lust, but you will love her soon."

"Oh, no, I don't do love," I stated, "Just ask Jasper."

"Edward, do you remember when I told you that you would win that surf competition before we even knew who your competitors were?" I nodded my head, "And was I right?" I nodded again, because she was.

"Do you remember when you thought Tanya was the one, and I told you she wasn't?" Again I nodded my head, "And do you remember, just weeks ago I mentioned someone new coming into your life, and turning it upside down?" I nodded again, putting all the pieces together. Alice was right, she has always been right. Growing up, Alice had always gotten these visions or intuitions; sometimes she got them and sometimes she didn't, but when Alice told you something regarding your life and the choices you made, you listened to her.

"So maybe Bella is that someone and you just need to go with the flow big brother." She walked over to me, "It's life Edward, there's always someone for everyone; maybe it's time you realized that." She embraced me in a hug.

"Maybe you should listen to her, just this once E man." Jasper chuckled, "I told you man, I told you."

"Yeah, yeah," I hugged her back, "Maybe I will."

"Oh, Edward, I'm so happy." Alice bounced around the room, "Did you hear that Jasper, maybe he will."

"Yeah, now I just need to get her away from that Jake guy," I sneered, Alice broke out in a huge fit of laughter.

"Edward…oh my god," She wiped the tears forming in her eyes, "You have nothing to worry about, trust me."

"I don't know Al, you should have heard the moaning coming from her, it was like that _ass _had magic hands." Alice started laughing again.

"Edward I think it's cute how you are so jealous over Jacob, but really, he's her best friend and nothing more, Jacob and Bella being a item, not possible."

"What do you mean not possible?" I inquired.

"Edward," Alice smacked my arm, "Jacob is gay." _Gay? Did she just say Jacob is gay?_

**BPOV**

Jake had left my house around four, to go home and get ready for his date. We spent a nice afternoon together, being with Jakey was like nothing had ever changed, we were still as close as we ever were, like time stood still. Being able to talk to someone, not just anyone, but my best friend, was an absolute relief and a great comfort. We talked about the passing of my mom, how I was coping, truth be told I was miserable; I missed my mom something awful. He helped me realize that she loved me deeply and wouldn't want me to wallow in her death, but that she would probably rather that I be happy and live my life to the fullest.

Jake and I talked about the douche Riley, and what had happened at the mall, he gave me great advice and told me to ignore the fucker.

"Bells kick the fucker in the balls, and walk away, let that douche bag know what he's missed out on. Let the goddess within you shine, that's how you fuck with his ass!" He pulled me into a large hug and kissed me on my forehead. That's exactly what I intended to do, let my inner goddess shine. I told him about my weird pull to the neighbour guy Edward, and my weird desire to just walk up to him and lick his body. _Mmm…Edward's finger licking oh, so yummy body. _

"You want my advice on that piece of man meat you have living next door? Go get him tiger!" I chuckled, our day together was perfect.

My dad had called to inform me, he was going to be gone for additional week that if I needed anything I was to call Carlisle and Esme, they knew he was gone. Being all alone for the night, I decided to go for a short swim to kill some time. Walking on the beach, I felt the not so gentle caress of large hands on my stomach.

"Hello beautiful, all alone are we now?" I cringed; anger began to course through my veins. I spun my body around with massive force, drew back my fist, and clocked him in the face.

"Get your fucking hands off me Riley," I spat, bringing my knee up to connect with his ball sack. His body buckled over in pain, he went to speak, and I cut him off.

"You think anything has changed? Don't even answer that, point is don't talk to me, don't touch me, don't even fucking look at me, or I swear, I will make sure I kick you so hard next time, you will eat balls!" I skipped away feeling the moist sand between my toes. Heading for the water, I let my inner goddess rejoice.

I wadded out into the cool surf, my mind spinning in a whirlwind of what I had just done. Any heat that had boiled within my body was quickly calmed by the icy fresh water washing over my skin. My frazzled nerves, dissipating with every stroke I took. I stood up to Riley, better yet I punched and canned him, score one for Bella. What was once the calm was now the storm, the waves came crashing over my body fast and hard. My body was buzzing, and my brain on overload, it wasn't until I heard people screaming that I noticed it where I was swimming and it was too late.

"Fuck, E man, watch out!" I heard someone shout, I turned my head to see what all the commotion was about, a surfboard aimed right for my head.

"Oh fuck!" I screamed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N 2:**

So, what do you think is going to happen? What would you like see happen?

Let me know your thoughts

I am going to start fic rec's my first recommendation is

Laid_Bare by BRITS23

Its FUCKING HOT and you must read.

You can follow me on twitter, I am a pretty open person and if I am on I will chat

**M_Loves_Lemons**


	5. Wipeout!

**A/N:**

**I do not own twilight, SM does. I just love her characters**

**Special thanks to my BETAS SILVERTWI and Dolphin62598, thanks for all your help. ILY**

**thanks to my wonderful reader, I am trying to post as fast as I can!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**EPOV**

I spent the rest of my day mulling over the conversation I had with my sister and Jasper, as much as I wanted to trust Alice's words, I just didn't know if I could. Nothing seemed right, how I could feel this way, so attracted and driven to be with someone. Someone I didn't really know. Nothing made sense. Bella was beautiful, funny, strong, and utterly mind blowing. She had balls_. I want her stroking and caressing my balls…god I am such a pervert._

For a feeling that seemed so wrong to me, to my body it felt so right. Everything, I mean absolutely everything about her, made me want to be with her, be around her. Now that I knew that Jacob guy wasn't going to be an issue, I wanted her even more. I just had to figure out how to introduce myself properly to her without coming off like a total horn dog.

Esme had mentioned that Bella's dad was out of town, so I thought about going over to introduce myself tonight while she was alone. Maybe I would bring over some wine as a welcome to the neighbourhood gift. I was going to do this right, no crazy ex-girlfriends around to ruin it. I started to think of plan in detail when a loud bang on my door pulled me from my thoughts.

Bang…bang…bang

_Fuck_

"Edward?" bang…bang, "E, man? I know you're in there. Open your fucking door."

I padded over to unlock my door and called through the wooden barrier, "Emmett, geez, calm the fuck down." My brother stood before me like a child high on candy. He was mashing his hands and bouncing on the balls of his feet, a large smile plastered across his face.

"What's up Emm? You sound like you have your panties in a bunch," I guffawed, his outward show of happiness making me smile.

"E, you're never going to believe this,"

I cocked my eyebrows, "Try me Emm." After everything I had felt in the last couple days, I didn't think there was much that could surprise, startle or stun me.

"E…I…uh…I asked Rose to marry me last night." Emmett's face was beaming with more happiness then I had ever seen. I felt envious; I wanted that love too, not for anyone and not from anyone, just from _her_. I would like to say he flabbergasted me with his news, but naturally, he didn't. Rose and Emmett were perfect for each other in every sense of the word. The head of the cheerleading squad and the captain of the football team, the high school sweethearts, and the couple everyone wanted to be. Rose and Emmett had been together for about six years now. Rose was a mechanic at the local Porsche dealership and Emmett was her boss. They owned a house not far from us, Emmett moved in with Rose three years ago when her parents passed away in a boating accident. It was only a matter of time before my brother decided to man up and make Rose his wife.

I stepped forward to embrace my brother in a 'manly' hug, "Congratulations Emm, I couldn't be happier for you." I squeezed him tight, patting his back slightly, "So where's my future sister-in-law?" I questioned him, peeking over his shoulder to see if Rose was around.

"Oh, one of our mechanics left sick this afternoon, so Rose offered to go in for him," his eyes drifted around the room. "So do you wanna go surfing? I need to get some of this pent up energy out seeing as I can't get it out with Rose," he chuckled.

"Uh, yeah I guess so," I shook my head, "Just let me get changed into some board shorts and I need to get my shit together." I hurried to change and grab my boarding gear.

Emmett and I spent a couple hours out in the water enjoying the cool surf and scorching sun.

"Hey Emm, can I ask you a question?" I sat on my board waiting for the perfect wave, rocking back and forth over the small swells that passed under my body. The sun casting warmth over my body was a contrast to the icy cool water that surrounded my legs.

"Yeah, sure E, what's up?" He shook his head, scattering water droplets across my chest.

"How did you know Rose was the _one_?" I averted my eyes, staring directly down to my board. I was afraid to see his facial expression. Emmett and I weren't exactly the emotional, get close type of brothers. It was all about cars, sports and other shit, never the emotional stuff.

I felt a cold rush of water, followed by Emmett's distinct booming laugh, "E, if I told you I knew Rose was it for it for me the minute I laid eyes on her six years ago, you wouldn't have believed me. Truth is I knew; I knew the moment she smacked me upside the head for grabbing her ass. She's feisty, smart, beautiful and fuck she's amazing in bed," he paused, lacing his fingers through his hair, and smiled, "Love isn't always something that takes time, it isn't always something that makes sense. Love just is what it is. You hear me?" I nodded.

"It makes perfect sense. I'm going to check this next wave," I started to paddle and stood turning to yell, "See you on the shore fucker, I'm…"

"Fuck, E man, watch out!" Emmett yelled. I turned to see I was headed straight for a lone swimmer; she turned to look at me, _Bella_.

"Oh, fuck!" she screamed.

It was too late though, I couldn't stop my board from connecting with her head. Her limp body plunged beneath the surface; I dove from my board into the water in search of her. The salt water was stinging my eyes the moment I opened them under water, I was fighting with my body to overcome the burn. Through the waves I dove, I noticed her lifeless body sinking further into the depths; I swam to grab her, rushing to the surface for air. I struggled to get her to shore as quick as possible, Emmett was just seconds behind me. I gently placed her body on the sand to check her vitals and began to perform CPR.

Emmett came stalking up from behind, "E, you fucking hit Bella!" he screeched kneeling down to aid me. If looks could kill, I would be dead.

"I know that, you dumb fuck, now just help me!" I snapped at him. Bella had a minor cut on her forehead, but I had assumed the bump from my board knocked her unconscious. Our efforts paid off, Bella began to cough, but did not regain consciousness. I checked her body over for possible broken bones and injuries that would prevent me from carrying her back to the house safely. Once I was sure she was okay and safe, I cradled her in my arms and had Emmett run ahead to the house to alert Carlisle.

Holding her was the closest I had ever been to her. I was able feel her silky smooth skin under my fingertips, her head hung limp, dangling over my arm, her hair swaying with every step I took. Her plump lips had a slight blue tinge to them, I assumed from being submersed in the cold. I rushed her up into the main house, where Carlisle was waiting.

"Edward, let's bring her to the main guest room." He started down the hallway, pushing the large wooden door. Our guest room was complete with a king sized bed, a separate bathroom with Jacuzzi tub and stand up shower, my parents had even put in a mini-kitchen for late night snacks.

My dad pulled back the sheets on the bed and my mom stood by with a warm washcloth when Alice came rushing through the door, "Oh my freaking god Edward, what did you do?" She squealed.

Five sets of eyes were now cast upon my face, "I…uh… I turned to talk to Emmett and when I turned back she was just there and I couldn't stop…so my board…I…fuck I hit her," I hung my head and gingerly placed Bella on the bed.

My dad stepped forward to examine her, "Well, she'll have to stay with us."

_Say what?_

He checked her pulse and breathing, "She can't be left alone for a couple days and Charlie won't be home until next weekend now." Carlisle finished with her, "I think she's going to be okay, just a minor concussion, she will probably be tired for a while and may be slightly confused when she wakes up." My mother walked over to start cleaning up the wound she had sustained on her head. It was minor superficial cut, nothing major that would require stitches.

"Esme, darling, thank you," my dad kissed her forehead, "I am going to go get some painkillers for Bella to take when she wakes up, I'm also going to give Charlie a call." He strolled out from the guest room.

"I'll stay with her," Alice offered, but I couldn't let that happen. She was my responsibility, this was my fault.

"No, you won't," I stated, "I'll stay with her when she sleeps, I did this to her." I could feel the heat from their eyes upon me, but no one spoke. My mother was smiling; Emmett's jaw was about to hit the floor, Jasper had a weird smirk across his face and Alice, well Alice just looked happy.

"Edward? Why don't you and the guys go over to Charlie's and pick up some of her things so she'll be more comfortable here?'" Esme spoke. The three of us obeyed her and went next door to get some of Bella's things. I instructed Jasper to find a bag in her closet, while I gathered her pillow and toiletries. I turned to find Emmett snooping in her underwear drawer and I clocked him upside the back of his head.

"Ouch, fuck E, what the hell was that for?" I could hear Jasper chuckling from inside her closet, "Look at these ones." Emmett held up a pair of black thongs that laced together at the back with purple ribbon. The sight of her underwear alone made my mind wander… _creamy smooth skin, wrapped delicately in those fucking thongs, the ribbon resting right above the crack of her ass, beautiful round breasts exposed and free, long chocolate curls cascading over her shoulders and down her back. Exquisite pouty pink lips parted to form the perfect O. _

Thinking of her made my cock twitch and strain against my pants; I needed to divert my mind from the images floating around in my head.

"Have some fucking respect, Emmett!" I snapped, "Put them back in her drawer and stay the fuck out of there." Emmett dropped them back in the drawer, slamming it shut.

"Not cool, Emm, yes they were totally hot, but you never go through a chick's shit."

Jasper snickered walking over to me with the bag, "Here E, I grabbed some stuff from her closet, some nighties and comfy looking clothes."

"Thanks man, now let's get the fuck out of here." I stalked out of Charlie's house, wanting to be near her, and back with her as quick as possible.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I had moved the leather recliner so that it was situated between the bed and the window, so I could watch her while she slept, but far enough that if she woke up, I could leave without being noticed. I didn't want her to know I was the one watching her; I didn't want to come off as some kind of creep. She was beautiful, watching her sleep was like observing an angel, she looked peaceful. I watched the rise and fall of her chest while she slept; I was captivated by her splendour. I could have watched her for hours without moving.

I heard faint mumbling coming from her supple lips, I stood up unsure of my willingness to escape from her or my need to be close to her, I didn't know if I could leave her. Her mumbles turned to moans, my dick awoken from its repose, her moans became more persistent. Getting closer, I noticed one of her hands lingering beneath the blanket rubbing at her pubic area, her moans were deepening and her breathing had increased. I now stood hunched over her, my cock straining within my pants begging to be released, I wanted to explode. A thin layer of sweat played across her delicate skin and her moist curls encircled her face. Her hand was moving more vigorously, I palmed my growing cock through my boxers; I could have cum right there. Her body started to jerk and then she spoke.

"Edward?"

**A/N2:**

**So what did you think? Was Bella awake? Will Edward get caught?**

My rec this week:

**The Naked Guy Upsatirs** by **AngrybadgerGirl**

**If you like or love SSS, please feel free to imp my story!**


	6. You've got it all wrong

**A/N:**

Twilight and all characters are owned by S.M, I just love using them. However this story is all mine in terms of plot.

Thanks to my kickass, wonderful, beautiful and fast BETAS **SILVERTWI** and **DOLPHIN62598. **ILY both thanks for your help and encouragement, you make doing this that much better.

To wonderful readers your encouragement and kind words are what keep me going, thank you for all the reviews and pimpage. I only hope that by the time I am done this crazy ride it's been worth it to you.

In case you're just reading, I asked my readers if they preferred me to have short chapters put out faster or longer chapters that took me longer to post, the shorter quicker response was overwhelming.

Look for the other A/N at the end.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**BPOV**

"_Touch yourself," he ordered me, his emerald green eyes raking over my naked form. I did not question him, I only did was I was told. _

_I trailed my hands down my body, gliding ever so softly over the swells of my breasts and down my torso to my thighs. The way he looked at me made my body shudder, his eyes were so intense, so captivating I couldn't look away._

"_Yes, Bella, just like that," he licked his lips, his tongue leaving behind a wet sheen. I would have done anything he asked of me, I was under his spell. In that moment, he owned me, every part of me. _

_I could see him growing hard. I wanted to go to him and assist him in relieving his pressure. I swung my legs over the side of the bed. He held up his hands in protest, signalling me to stop._

_Since he was going to be difficult, I would make it hard for him to resist me. I grabbed my iPod and docked it, cranking on some music. _

_The first song was "Buttons" by Pussycat Dolls. _

_I turned to face my bed, popped my ass out and gave it a slow shake. I swayed my ass down so I was almost touching the floor and made 'S' curves pulling back into a standing position. I turned to face him. I lifted my hands gliding them up my body; my palms were flat as they roamed ever so slowly down my torso. I settled them on my thighs and did some exploration. I slipped my fingers ever so gently along the wet folds of my skin. He did this to me. I was soaked. I let out a deep moan of pleasure. His eyes were wide with lust as he palmed his cock and it was my turn to lick my lips._

_The music changed to "Bounce" by Timbaland._

_I removed my fingers and my hands traveled up my torso. My hips seductively swayed back and forth, with an occasional dip. I caressed my breasts, pinching my nipples. It felt so good, so erotic. __There I was, standing before a man I barely knew, doing a strip tease without the clothing, dancing for him. _

_I reached up to grab the elastic from my hair, pulling at it quickly. My hair was released; it fell softly over my shoulders. I ran my fingers through the strands, releasing any kinks that may have been hidden within. _

_The third song was "Pussy Control" by Prince._

_I brought myself into a sitting position back on my bed, spreading my legs wide enough for him to see my sex and everything I was about to do to it. He stepped closer, but not close enough for my liking. I gazed at him while I got myself comfortable. My hands ran down my thighs to my knees and back up my body, settling on my pelvis. I circled slowly __around my clit, gliding my fingers in and around my pussy lips. Slowly I dipped my finger inside__ until I hit the spot that would push me over the edge. I added another finger. I heard him groan._

_I pulled my fingers up to my mouth, allowing my tongue to slip out from between my lips. I swirled and licked at my fingers, greedily sucking. My moans deepened and my breathing increased. I brought my fingers away from my mouth and thrust them back within me. That seemed to set him off. He quickly strode over to me, his knees resting against my bed._

"_Edward…" I let out a breathy moan._

I was pulled from my amazing dream with a loud crash. I sat up quickly, looked around and saw Edward flat on his back.

_What the fuck is he doing in my room?_

I felt my embarrassment as the blood rose into my face. My feeling of embarrassment was quickly replaced by feelings of anger and disbelief. I was in my room, in my house and there he was that fucking pervert with a visible hard on. I grabbed my blanket and held it up to my body. I could see him scrambling to pick himself off the ground.

"You disgusting perv! What are you doing in my house? Better yet what are you doing in my bedroom?" I spat, lunging towards him and I felt my body give way. I felt tired and weak, and I didn't know why. Edward caught me.

"Jesus, fuck Bella you scared me," he cooed. "Are you okay?"

"Let go of me you creep," I struggled to get him to release me from his grasp.

"Bella, shh…" He tried to calm me.

"Don't shh me asshole, who do you think you are?" I tried to wiggle free from him; I could feel his massive hard-on pressing into me.

"Look, this isn't what you think," there was a hint of shame and embarrassment in his own voice, "You're in my house, well my parents' house." He picked us up off the floor and carried me back to the bed.

"You were swimming today and when you went outside the bounds," he gingerly placed me on the bed, "I sort of didn't see you and I hit you in the head with my surf board." He turned on the table lamp.

"You…you were fucking watching me, you creep." I tried to move further on to the bed, "I mean who does that kind of shit?" I screamed, "I don't care if I'm in your house, you don't have the right to come where I'm sleeping and spy on me, that's just gross."

"I…I'm sorry. It's just, you see, when you hit your head we brought you here. Carlisle said someone should stay with you and since it was my fault, I volunteered. While you were sleeping…"he paused and raked his fingers through his hair, "you started moaning and well, it was hot. I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong, but you had to go and say my name."

_Shit, I said his name. _

I swallowed quickly and blushed, "Well, that's embarrassing." He tried to inch closer to me.

"I'm sorry, I truly am."

"Look, I am still fucking freaked out. Don't get me wrong I find you stupidly attractive, like fucking hot, but you were like…" I stuttered, "watching me." I felt utterly fluster-fucked.

Just then, the bedroom door swung open and Alice stomped through.

"Jesus Christ Edward!" Alice threw her hands into the air. "What the hell? Get out of her bed you horn dog!" She stomped over to the bed as he stood. Placing her tiny hands on his chest, she gave him a rough shove.

"What, Edward? You think every girl wants to fuck you?" She pushed him again. "You think because she's in a fragile state of mind or because Riley fucked her over you can just expect her to roll over for you?"

_Come again? She told him about Riley._

I felt the bile rise in my throat, the anger I had just suppressed was rising again.

"I'm sorry," I cut them off. "Wait no I'm not, you told him about Riley?" I hissed at Alice, I wanted to scream. It wasn't that I really cared that much that she had told Edward about Riley; it was that I felt like he was taking pity on me.

Alice shook her head back and forth, "Shit, Bella, I'm so sorry…"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I fumed, "Jesus, Alice I trusted you. That wasn't your secret to tell anyone, that's not anyone's business. I can't believe you did that, after everything I told you. After everything you saw me go through, after what you saw what he did to me." I went to get up off the bed, but my body was still feeling weak, so I couldn't manage to go anywhere.

"Bella, it's not like that, I swear. We never told them to betray your trust, it's just…we're all close." There was apprehension in her voice, "Bella, please just try to relax," she cooed.

"Fuck off Alice!" I seethed.

Edward was frozen in the same spot. His eyes were wide with unspoken terror.

"And you, asshole! What you think I am some kind of easy lay or a fucking pity party?" he went to respond but I cut him off.

"Do you think because Riley was able to get in my pants, that I'm just an easy lay?" I was angry and hurt, tears streamed down my face.

"Bella…" I could hear the hurt in his voice but it didn't matter, none of it mattered. I didn't want to be anyone's easy lay or pity party. When Riley fucked me over, I made a vow to myself: _to never let anyone use me again…even the water god wasn't enough to get me to break that vow._

"Please? Bella, look at me." I shook my head. "Please, really, it's not like that." He spoke softly, "I don't care about Riley, well maybe I do, but not like that. I'd love to kick his ass for the hurt he put you through…" I abruptly cut him off.

"Look, Edward, nothing personal, but it doesn't matter anyways. I just…" I was shaking, "I think it's best if you just leave, like ten minutes ago." I tried one more time to get up, "I'd like to go home now, I don't want to be near you," I looked at Alice, "and I don't know that I ever want to see you again." I looked at Edward, sadness and confusion marring his features.

"Please don't do this," Edward begged, his body slumped against the doorframe.

"Just get the fuck out!" I screamed and fell back onto the bed as Carlisle walked through the door.

"Edward, I think you should go now." He waved his hand towards the door, Edward turned to leave, but not before he shot me one last pleading look.

"Just go," I murmured feeling defeated.

"Alice, I think you need to leave too. Bella seems fairly upset with something you've both done and it's not good for her head right now." Alice got up and walked to the door.

"Bella, I am so…so…so sorry, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive my betrayal of your trust." Esme passed Alice in the doorway.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" Esme was motherly and so loving; it made me miss my mom. I started to sob uncontrollably. She sat next to me on the bed, pulling me into a large, comforting hug and slowly rocked me back and forth.

"Esme, I just want to go home. Please let me go home." My eyes burnt, my head was pounding and my body filled with pain.

"I'm sorry Bella, but we can't let you go home alone. With Charlie not being home for another week, I couldn't morally let you be by yourself," Carlisle stated.

"What if I have someone there?" I questioned him, "I can call someone, I'll even call Charlie right now…I'm sorry I just can't be here."

Carlisle sighed.

"Okay, only if you have someone. Would you like the phone? Are you sure they won't mind if you call this late at night?" He handed me the phone.

"No, he won't mind." I dialled Jake, "Jake, I need you to come get me? I'll explain when you get here, I just can't be alone."

Jake arrived fifteen minutes later to get me and I left the Cullen's.

"Thank you Carlisle and Esme, I'll be in touch." I waved goodbye.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jake and I sat up and talked all night. I told him about my dream and waking up to find Edward flat on his back with a raging hard-on.

"Jakey, I woke up in their house and told him to get out. The worst part was that I said his name while I was dreaming, I said his fucking name!" I smacked Jake, "you will never know how mortified I was in that moment." His body buckled over with laughter and I smacked him again.

"Well, honey at least you know how thick he is."

I desperately tried not to laugh at his comment but I couldn't contain my hysterics.

"You wanna take a road trip?"

"Um, sure babe, where we headed?" he asked me.

"I don't know; let's just get out of this fucking place. I don't even know if I ever wanna come back."

"Sounds like a plan. Just let me make some calls first thing in the morning and see what I can do."

"Jakey, I just need to get away from _him_."

I called my dad, left him a voicemail and had Jake drop off a note at the hospital with Carlisle before we left town. I didn't want anyone to worry.

**EPOV**

I woke up early in the morning, unable to sleep from last night's events and paced around my house until I could go into the main house. Last night was a gong show. When I thought she had spoken to me, she was actually dreaming and in my haste to get away, I tripped. I couldn't believe I did that, I couldn't believe I had been caught.

I was ashamed for allowing myself to get in that situation and for upsetting her. Alice was right, that's how she'd always see me now, as just another fucking horn dog trying to get into her pants. I wanted to go to her, to make her understand that last night was all just a huge misunderstanding. I wanted to tell her that I wasn't a horn dog, that there was something unexplainable pull to her within me. There was a need and a desire to be close to her. That when she smiled it set my body on fire and made my heart race uncontrollably. I needed to tell her everything.

I wandered into my parents' house around ten and stared out the large front window. I heard my mother enter the front room from behind me.

"How's Bella?" I mumbled. I wanted to know if she fell back asleep; I wanted to know how she was.

"Edward, she's not here, she left." My eyes widened in shock, I shook my head back and forth in disbelief.

_No…no…no_

"What do you mean she's not here?" I was confused; why my dad would let her go home with no one to take care of her. It made no sense at all.

"Jacob came and got her last night," she walked over to my side.

"Jake the gardener," I questioned her.

"Yes," she whispered, "she left a note for your father at work, he just called."

"And?" I probed her, an uneasy feeling settled over my body.

"She's gone Edward; her note said she didn't know when she was coming back or even if she would ever come back," I could hear the sadness in her voice.

In just a matter of days, this beautiful, strong, high-spirited woman walked into our lives, turned our world upside down and now she was gone.

Bella was gone…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

So they meet again, what did you think?

What's your prediction?

Wanna chat? Follow me on twitter **M_Loves_Lemons **

If you like this fic. Please feel free to recommend it.

This chapter's recommendation:

**Living Backwards** by **ciaobella27 **

If you ever want to know what I have read or what I am reading, please check my main page for my favourites.


	7. You can't always run!

**A/N:**

**This story is rated M for language, violence and possible sex!**

First of all, **HAPPY EARLY VALENTINES** to all of my readers, I hope you have a great weekend! ***hugs*** and ***passes you all chocolate***

Second thank you so very much to my **WONDERFUL, FANTABULOUS** Betas **SILVERTW**I and **DOLPHIN62598** you both have been so amazing and understanding ***hands you both a rose***

**I do NOT own twilight or any of its characters S.M does, I just enjoy manipulating them.**

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews, enjoy!**

**O-------0**

**BPOV**

After my little incident with Edward and my confrontation with Alice, I was humiliated and furious, but most of all I was scared. I was scared of the growing feelings I had towards a man I hardly knew. There was something about him that drew me in. I could watch him for hours. He was a god and everything about him screamed sex. As much as I tried to fight it within myself, the energy that surged through my body when he was near was fucking amazing. I wanted to jump his bones. I had never felt like this towards anyone, ever. This hold he had over my body was terrifying. It was like being with Riley, but fifty times stronger. I couldn't stand it. Even with the anger I had felt that night, a nagging and persistent voice within me said, '_don't get mad, invite him to join you. You know you want to._' But as much as I wanted it, I knew I could never let myself get hurt like that again. So instead of facing it head on like a big girl, I ran, I ran like a fucking child.

"Hey, beautiful," Jake poked my arm chuckling, "you in there pretty girl?" I was snapped from my headache induced daze.

"Yeah, Jakey, I'm here just thinking." I gazed back out towards the passing ocean.

"Belly?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Belly, are you sure this is what you want?" He rubbed my forearm gently, "I mean I'll go where you want, but honey I just don't think you should run. You're stronger than that." I dropped my chin to my chest and started to cry.

"I…don't…know anymore, I don't…know what to do. I'm scared Jakey." I desperately tried to blink back the tears. "I miss my mom, the one person in my stupid, confusing life I could really talk to…is gone…she's gone…" I stammered, wiping the tears from my face.

"Oh, baby girl," Jake cooed, "I know you miss your mom and I don't blame you, but we'll get through this. I promise I'll help." He pulled his car over, "Belly, why don't we just go sit and chill and talk and shit? We can go back to your dad's later and just veg there for a couple days. I really don't like you being far from your doctor with your head bump." I nodded in agreement because my head was throbbing like a bitch.

Jake grabbed a blanket, umbrella and some snacks from the back and we headed for the beach. He set up the blanket and motioned for me to join him. I plopped myself down in between his legs so he could give me a massage.

"Belly?" he questioned while rubbing slow tender circles on my back.

"Yeah?" I slumped further forward.

"I…uh…I think you should call Dr. Cullen and tell him you are heading back in a bit. I also think you should see if you can have him check you over again, the pain killers don't seem to be working for you."

"No, they sure as hell aren't." The incessant ache in my head just wouldn't seem to calm. I felt myself growing tired so I laid myself back against Jake's chest. I must have drifted to sleep because the next thing I knew I was waking up.

"Jake?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah, Belly," he handed me a bottle of water.

"Where are we?" I asked before slamming back the water. My mouth was dry like paper.

He took the empty bottle from my hand, "We are almost back at the hospital. I called Dr. Cullen to tell him I was bringing you back and that I thought he should check you again." I sank back in to the seat.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

We pulled up to the hospital about an hour later; I had continued to drift in and out of sleep. Jake carefully cradled me in his arms and carried me into the hospital; I didn't have it in me to protest. It seemed as if my body had officially handled as much as it could.

Jake strolled up to the front counter with my body limp in his arms. My head was pounding even more so every word, every tick, every sound seared my brain. My eyes were still extremely heavy and sleep continuously hounded my body, I gave in again.

"Isabella?" I heard someone call my name, "Isabella?" I didn't want to wake up; I didn't want to face the pain.

"Go away," I grumbled and reached for the pillow to cover my head.

"Isabella, it's Carlisle, could you open your eyes for me please?" I groaned.

"Do you think you could make the light go away?" I unintentionally barked at him trying crawl further under the blankets, "Please?"

"I can do that," I felt someone tap my body, "Isabella, I turned them off with the exception of the overhead light, it's on dim. Can I have a look at you please?"

"Where's Jake?" I asked as I slowly peeked from under my pillow.

"He had to leave, but said he'd be back as soon as he could."

"Great, that fucker, left me alone again." I let out a large huff of air.

"You're not alone Isabella," Carlisle lifted a light up to check my eyes, I flinched away, "There are a lot of people who care for you."

"Please, the light it burns," I pushed his hand away and started to cry.

"Isabella, it seems to me you just have a migraine. I am going to set you up with I.V fluids to get you rehydrated and I will also administer a stronger painkiller. I would like to keep you overnight as well." Before I could even respond, he had left the room.

"Fuck, my luck," I grumbled.

"Bella?" She was so quiet I didn't even hear the door open.

"Come on, really?" I rolled over, "What do you want? Haven't you both done enough?" The room was still dark, but I didn't need the light to know who was in the room with me.

"Bella, I can't say sorry enough…"

"Me either, Bella," both Rosalie and Alice looked uncomfortable.

"What the fuck, isn't there like some kind of confidentiality shit in this place or is this like a whole fucking family affair?" I pulled the blankets over my head again, "Fuck!" I screamed so loud in that moment I really wished I hadn't because it just made my head throb even more.

"Bella, look I know you're really mad at us, but just know it wasn't out of malicious intent. We just…it's just…" Alice stammered, her eyes focused on the ground.

"It's just shit Bella, we like you and I feel comfortable with you and l…let me tell you I don't get comfortable with too many people since the loss of my parents," Rose blurted.

"You lost your parents?" _I never knew that, why did I not know that? _I felt my body soften.

"Yeah, Bella I did, so I know how hard it is. But the point is we are all a tight knit group, we don't keep secrets big or small. I opened my mouth first Bella, this isn't Alice's fault. The minute I called Emmett was the minute I had to tell him everything, Edward just happened to be there." She took a step closer to the bed. "Bella, I know you're scared and I know you feel alone but please don't shut us out." Rosalie sat down on the bed and tugged at my blankets. "You and I, we have a lot in common, I know what you are going through with the loss of your mom and I really think it would benefit us both to have a friendship," she rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry too." Alice whispered stepping towards the bed, "I never meant for any of it to happen, but I have to tell you and please don't take it the wrong way," she joined Rosalie on my bed, "I have never seen my brother so upset over any other woman before. He's a jackass and he makes mistakes and yeah what he did was a little bit fucking weird." I let out a small chuckle, "But for some reason, well I think we know why, he's drawn to you and feels a strange need to protect you."

_Drawn to me? Need to protect me?_

I was feeling slightly overwhelmed and I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say it was okay because, truth be told, I had already forgiven them. I was just still a little bit irritated by the events in general. I don't know if it was because of the intense pain that was fucking with my head or just my general lack of sleep.

"Girls?" A nurse came through the door yielding my drugs, "You need to leave and let Ms. Swan get some rest." They both nodded and got up to leave.

"Alice? Rosalie? It's okay, we're okay and you can tell Edward I forgive his pervy ass." I spoke in a calm manner, "Just…I need time to get used to this 'tight knit' thing, it was always my mom and I, that's all." Rosalie pounced on me.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so happy!" She squealed.

"Jesus, Rose, not so loud." I begged.

"Yeah, Bella, it's all going to work out. I promise. Thanks for giving us another shot." Alice hugged me goodbye.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The stupid nurse had poked and prodded me for way too fucking long. Bitching and complaining that she couldn't find a bloody vein in my body. I snapped.

"Look I don't mean to be rude, but I ..PIN. CUSHION!" I screamed, "Can you just go get another nurse or doctor, I don't need any more pain." I was frustrated with this stupid woman, if you can't get a vein after five tries just ask someone else to do it. Don't put your patient through more, unnecessary pain.

"Sorry, but if you would have just kept yourself hydrated in the first place, I'd be able to find a vein in your body!" she viciously uttered at me yanking the current needle from my arm.

_What the fuck? _

I blinked rapidly and fought hard not to reach out at slap her, "Excuse me?" I shifted myself in the bed, "Who do you think you are? You don't know my circumstances and you have no fucking right to treat me like this, get the fuck out now." She went to speak, "Oh, and I will be sure to tell Dr. Carlisle Cullen how you treat patients within the hospital." She huffed and stalked away.

"The nerve of some people," I mumbled to myself.

It was nearing ten at night, I felt extremely alone. The hospital room was cool and sterile. The walls were stark white; I felt like I was in the mental ward. Jake never came back like he said he would and my body was starting to tire even further. I hit the nurse call button; it felt like forever since that cow was in here last.

"Ms. Swan?" I heard a female call from the doorway, "Are you doing okay?"

I bit my tongue, trying to control anger the pain coursing through me was unbearable, "Um…I could really use my medication that Dr. Cullen ordered for me like three hours ago." Her eyes bulged from their sockets.

"Oh, Ms. Swan, I am so sorry Bri never mentioned she…I mean I am so sorry, I will get right on that." She flew out the door and was back within five minutes.

"Thank you…" I looked up to her name tag, "Angie."

"Oh, no need to say thank you Ms. Swan. I'm just so sorry it's taken this long for your medication." She got the needle in my vein in one painless try.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" I praised her and she giggled.

"No worries Ms. Swan, um… do you need anything?"

"You know, I really wouldn't mind if someone could turn the television on for me, I'm kind of bored off my tree in here by myself," I dead panned, "Oh, and Angie, could I get a warm blanket I am very cold?"

"Well, Dr. Cullen did have it hooked up for you and the remote is right here," she opened the bedside table, handing it to me. "I'll grab you a blanket just give me a second."

I flicked the television on and scanned through the channels, nothing was on. I then picked up the phone and dialled my dad and I got his voicemail.

"Hey, dad, it's me Bella…well shit you know that cause I called you dad and you um…have no other kids…well that I know about," I giggled into the phone, "anyways, I um, I'm at the hospital tonight. Jake felt the need to bring me back and Carlisle, I mean Dr. Cullen is taking good care of me. So I guess I'll either talk to you tomorrow or in a couple days. Bye dad." I hung up the phone just as nurse Angie walked back in.

"Here you go Ms. Swan," she draped a warm blanket over my body, "I brought you a bottle of water in case you still want to drink and Dr. Cullen said you could have these," she placed a veggie plate on my night table.

"Oh this is so warm, thanks Angie, for everything, you're so sweet." I smiled up at her; I could feel my headache beginning to dissipate.

"You're quite welcome Ms. Swan, how's your head feeling?" she asked checking my charts.

"I'm feeling better already," I shoved a piece of broccoli in my mouth.

"Ms. Swan, there's one more thing," I nodded my head, "I know it's after visiting hours, but you have a guest. He's been pacing the hallways for quite some time and he's seems rather indecisive about seeing you." She let out a small laugh, "Every time he goes to knock on the door, he pulls away and yanks on his hair."

"Um… a visitor? For me?" I asked, as I swallowed my food.

"Yeah, would you like me to let him in?" She questioned me. _A visitor? Who would come to visit me? Better yet, who would be allowed in after hours?_

"Um, can you ask his name please?"

"Oh, his name I already know that…" She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Edward?"

**O-------O**

**A/N 2:**

So what did you think? Did you enjoy?

This chapter's recommendation is not a specific story it's for a group of writers that are putting out some V-Day inspired fic.'s, make sure you put them on alert.

**SEARCH:**

**Cupid'sLittleFicsters**

It's a long weekend for me here I will try to keep the posting up as quick as I can.


	8. Back to me

**A/N:**

I apologise for my delay, I have been dealing with an insane migraine that has made it difficult to read, write and type.

Thanks you everyone for your pimping and rec's and for reading SSS and wonderful reviews.

Thanks to my wonderful Betas** SILVERTWI and DOLPHIN62598, **you guys have been awesome as always, thanks for your support this past week.

I do not own Twilight or the characters S.M does

This story is currently **rated M** for language.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**EPOV:**

When I found out Bella had left I was a mess, I felt lost and oddly empty. I had never felt empty over a girl leaving before; especially one I had never really been around or talked to. I had intended on making everything right with her, introducing myself to her and seeing if she would let me take her on a date. In the couple days that I had known Bella, I was already screwing everything up. I was pretty sure that she most definitely thought I was a complete pervert or maybe even worse.

I had decided to leave and get out of the house for the day, I needed to keep busy. All I could think about was Bella. I was moody, on edge and I sure as hell didn't want to deal with anyone.

I wandered down the beach in search of some quiet. I felt like I had been walking for days, my heart weighing heavy in my body. Everywhere I looked and everywhere I turned I saw her. I had thought about leaving my cell phone at home, but I knew better. I ignored the relentless calls from Alice and they stopped for all of five minutes but then she just started texting me.

_**Edward, pick up the phone please. –Alice**_

_**Edward, I know you're hurting, but please it's important. Pick up your phone.**_

_**Edward, please. Carlisle just called.**_

I was a little bothered that she had mentioned Carlisle called it just wasn't enough for me to text or call her back. I started my trek home when my phone buzzed gain.

_**You know Edward, I would rather I tell you this face to face instead of in a text. –Alice**_

A few minutes passed, I lolly gagged home.

_**Fine you jackass! Carlisle will be home late.**_

_**If you're not going to talk to me I won't tell you about Bella.**_

_Bella? _

_What could she know about Bella? _

_What did Carlisle coming home late have to do with Bella?_

A feeling of worry and dread had passed through my body. I quickly dialled Alice.

"Shit, Edward," she huffed, "it's about fucking time!" I could hear the aggravation in her voice.

"What's so important Alice?"

"Well, Edward, I thought I'd let you know that dad called."

"So what does dad have to do with Bella? Spill it," I demanded, my stomach was in knots.

"Hold your panties," she paused, "I guess Jake the gardener is bringing Bella back. She…um…I guess she's having bad headaches and she…well…she's not very lucid."

I felt my feet running against the sand before my brain even had time to process what she had said, Bella was coming back, well actually she was being brought back.

Even though she wasn't coming back on her own free will, I would take it. I would take any opportunity I was given to make it up to her, to be close to her. I sprinted home in record time and hurled myself through the main house doors.

"Mom? Dad? Alice?" I began searching the rooms. "Anyone?" I called out in a strangled plea. I was out breath and in desperate need for a glass of water, so I headed back in to the kitchen.

"Jesus, Alice, you…fuck!" I grabbed my chest in a mock heart attack. "Did you like appear from thin air?" I grabbed a glass and headed for the water cooler. Alice chuckled at me.

"Yep, I sure did. Don't you know I'm magical?" She laughed whole heartedly, "You sure got home fast, in a hurry much?" She asked winking at me.

I took a long drink of water before setting my glass down, "I…uh…fuck off Alice, do you have any news?"

"News about what Edward?" she cocked her eyebrow, "I have lots of news about lots of things, you're gonna have to be more specific."

"Come on Alice, you know what I'm talking about, don't do this to me, please?" She got up off her stool and walked towards the front door.

"Come on Edward, Bella should be at the hospital shortly." She reached back to grab and my hand. I was so thankful in that moment that she understood. Alice always understood everything about me, despite our 2 year difference in age you could swear we were like twins. She knew exactly what I needed no matter what the situation was. I followed her out to the garage and took my own vehicle to the hospital.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

My dad was busy with patients when we arrived at the hospital and Alice checked to see if Bella had been brought in yet, but she came up empty handed. We both sat down in the waiting room for all of ten minutes when Rose came waltzing through the doors.

"Is she here?" Rose questioned both Alice and I.

"No, Rose she's not here…" Alice's eyes shot around Rose's body.

Through the main door in walked Jake the gardener, holding Bella's limp body in his arms. She didn't look well her face was white as a vampire. Her arms were dangling from his grip and her head was hanging from the crook of his arm, her chocolate brown hair cascading to the floor.

"Dr. Cullen, please." He asked in a panic. I recognized the young nurse as Bri the hospital whore, always trying to get in my pants, or anyone's pants for that matter.

"Is he expecting you?" She barked at Jake. I could see the anger flash across his face.

"Yes, he is. Now if you don't mind," he paused and went from calm to angry, "Get him _now_." I stood and walked over to him, he looked at me with understanding in his eyes.

"Edward, how are you man?" He tried to adjust her in his arms.

"I…uh…feel like absolute shit man, do you want me to take her?" I reached my hands to take her from him. Jake eyed me, but not suspiciously and then he smiled.

"You know man, it's okay I got her. But I am going to have to leave, something happened with someone's pool and I guess I am the only one who can fix it. I tell you I go away for one day and everything seems to happen at once," he snickered, "But if you don't mind keeping an eye on her while I am gone and tell her I'll be back as soon as I can. Oh and Edward, she likes you but, god she'll hate me for this, but give her time. She was really fucked around by this douche a couple years ago and well… she vowed to never let herself be hurt like that again. Just give her time." I was a little confused by his forwardness towards me but hell who was I to complain.

"I will Jake." That's all I could say before he was escorted off to an awaiting room. I watched him leave with her fragile body in his arms.

A short time later Jake left and my dad walked into her room, he spent about fifteen minutes with her and came over to the three of us to keep us up to date.

"Well, the good news is she's awake and it seems she's just got a bad migraine but I am going to keep her here overnight. Alice and Rose, I know you wanted to talk to her, so you may go in. Just try not to stress her out it's not good for her head," he smiled at Rose and Alice, "I am going to go order her an IV with some painkillers to help her sleep tonight." With that said he turned and walked over to the nurses' station. I cringed when I saw Bri go into Bella's room with her medication in hand, there was no way I would ever let that woman poke me. Shortly after she went in the room, Alice and Rose came out sporting huge smiles. Alice danced her way over to me.

I scrubbed at my face, "How is she Alice?"

"Oh, Edward," She replied to me in a sing song voice, "She's great well…I mean she's sore and her head hurts, but we talked and she forgives us…all of us." I looked up at her, my eyes were wide with surprise.

"What do you mean all of us?" I placed my hands over my face.

"Geeze, Edward, don't be so daft. She means all of us, even your pervy 'I like to masturbate over sleeping girls' ass." Rose sniggered; my eyes snapped open in disbelief.

"Really?" I shook my head.

"Yes, really!" They both laughed out in unison.

"Listen, we are going to head home, it's getting late. Are you coming?" Alice asked.

"No, I think I'm going to stay here for a bit." I settled myself back down into the chair.

A short time later my dad came out and said he was headed home too, I still chose to stay.

"Okay, Edward, that's fine. I'll let the night nurse know you're allowed to stick around."

'Thanks, dad," I whispered back.

I watched that witch Bri, come stalking out of Bella's room and head out for the night, time was flying by. I started to pace the hallways, I wasn't really sure if I wanted to go in to see Bella. I didn't want to upset her. Every time I came close to knocking on her door, I became a gutless fool and resumed pacing.

I observed the night nurse Angie coming and going out of Bella's room on numerous occasions, first it seemed as though she was getting her more medication and then she came back with a warm blanket, a bottle of water and small plate of food. Food was a good sign as it meant that Bella must be up. So I decided to go for the gusto, I went to her door and knocked. I thought I heard someone say come in, so I opened up the door.

"Edward?" Bella asked, I gave her a sheepish smile.

"I think I am just going to leave now," Angie gave me a small wave and left us alone in the room.

"Hi…Bella, how are you feeling?" I asked her looking down at the ground, afraid to meet her eyes for fear of what emotion I would find hiding within.

"I'm a bit sore, ya' know?" she let out a small giggle. God, help me, my stupid cock loved that sound but didn't seem to recognize that now was not the time.

"I…yeah…I do know," I stammered. "Listen, I am really sorry for everything." I glanced up at her and she was smiling.

"It's okay, we all do stupid things we don't always mean," she tried to sit up in the bed. "I'm sorry for acting like such a spaz." I wanted to run to her and kiss her all over. Her smile, her laugh, her everything would be the death of me. I had barely known this girl and already there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for her.

She motioned for me to sit in the visitors chair, "Do you wanna sit down and watch some TV with me? Or we could talk?"

I nodded, "Uh…yeah, sure." I strolled over and plopped myself down.

"So, perv, tell me about yourself." She snorted.

"Did you just snort?" I laughed. "Like you really just snorted…oh god that's so fucking cute," I flung my hand up over my mouth, thinking I could take back what I just said.

"Ha…ha…ha, you think I'm cute and yes I did just snort," she wiggled her eyebrows, "but would you mind keeping your volume down, the head is still sore."

"Oh," I whispered. "Sorry, Bella, just for the record I think you're more than cute, I think you're beautiful, amazing, gorgeous…I could go on if you'd like?" A large crimson blush crept up her body and across her face.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said while playing with the hem of the blanket.

"I never meant to make you uncomfortable Bella, but I think it's only fair you should know how I feel about you already," She nodded giving me the go ahead to continue. "I don't know why or how, but I feel this massive pull towards you, I want to be near you always. I want to do things with and for you. I want to be the man who makes you laugh and smile, because your laugh, your smile it lights every nerve in my body on fire." A small tear rolled down her face and I moved to wipe it away. I cupped her face in my hand and kissed her forehead. "Please don't cry. If I'm scaring you I can stop, I don't want to scare you."

"You're not scaring me," she breathed, bringing her hand up to mine. I brought my face back to look into her eyes. I was met with an intense chocolate fire, she was burning for me.

"Can I take you on a real date Bella?" I could feel her face shake against my hand.

"Yes," she whispered, "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?" I felt her body shift.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone," I gently stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead again.

"Of course, I won't leave, until you tell me to," I mumbled against her skin and felt her shiver. "Do you mind if I use your spare pillow and throw?" She shook her head.

"Edward?" she uttered.

"Bella?" I answered her is a hushed tone.

"Kiss me."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N2:**

So what did you think?

What do you think will happen?

This week's rec.

It's been ten years by RpFangirlDC

It's been ten years since Bella Swan graduated from Forks High School... Ten years since her heart wrenching break-up with him... Ten years to finally be happy in her life. At the reunion, she runs into Edward Cullen and her life is turned upside down.

Check out her blog.

www(dot)itsroblated(dot)com


	9. Getting Comfortable

**A/N:**

Thanks to my wonderful readers, I am so sorry if I have missed any review reply's I am trying.

Thanks to my wonderful, awesome and fast betas **SILVERTWI & DOLPHIN62598**. Especially with all the shit going on in your lives, I heart you.

I don't own Twilight or any of the characters SM does. All storyline's and plot are mine however, please don't duplicate without permission.

**Please REMEMBER this is rated M for language and LEMONS, stop reading now if you don't like either.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**EPOV**

"Kiss me." She whispered, pulling me towards her body.

_Holy crap_

She had her hands tangled in my shirt griping me for dear life. Despite the state her body was in, she was beautiful. Her brown hair softly framed her face, her wide eyes staring at me with intense passion, want and need. I could feel her nails scraping at my chest as she pulled me closer. I tried desperately not to spring a boner just from the anticipation. I wanted to kiss her just as bad as she wanted me to.

"Um…Bella," I stammered, licking my lips, "Are you sure?" I asked into her mouth. God her lips, they were so soft, so supple, so perfect. I kept staring into the depths of her eyes searching for an answer. Instead she ran her tongue along my bottom lip, making me groan.

"Yes, I'm sure Edward. Now kiss me dammit!" Her warm breath was flowing over my face and into my senses. Despite being in the hospital her breath smelt amazing, like vanilla and honey, making me want to dive right into the very depths of her.

I brought my hand around to the nape of her neck and tangled my fingers into her curls. Her hair was long, soft and luxurious like thousand count cotton sheets or even silk; I could sleep in that shit. I gave it a little tug, she moaned in response and took my bottom lip into her mouth. Man, it was heaven but with her sucking on my lip like that, I didn't manage to keep that boner gone long. I felt myself growing and quite quickly.

I gently pushed myself against her body, wanting to be near her, to be closer. I wanted to be everywhere around her, in her. When she released my bottom lip from the gentle caress of her lips, I slid my tongue along her lips, circling and taking them in, savouring the sweet taste of her. The peace of being near her, her taste and the way she made me feel alive, it was everything.

"Mmm…Edward, you taste as good as I thought you would." She pushed her tongue into my open mouth swirling it around in a delicate dance. "No, sorry, you taste even better then I imagined." She loosened her hold on my shirt and brought her hands up and into my hair. I felt her fingers lace through my hair, her nails lightly grazing my scalp, I was in heaven. We continued kissing, our tongues gliding, dancing, exploring and learning each other's mouths, while our lips and teeth tugged, pulled and nipped. I was out of breath, she was out of breath, our chests were heaving and our bodies shaking. I wanted more but I knew we had stop, I had to break apart our glorious tango of the tongues.

"Mmm…Bella, I…as much as I really don't want to stop…I think we should, you need sleep." I murmured against her lips. "God, you taste so… mouth-watering." I slid my hand across her collarbone and down her arm.

"I'm gonna sleep right here," I pointed to the rather uncomfortable looking recliner next to her bed, "You need your sleep." She cocked her eyebrow a slow but devious smile had spread across her face.

"You sure you wanna sleep there?" She questioned me waving towards the monstrosity I was about to climb into, "when you could be sleeping here." She patted the spot next to her on the bed, I swallowed with a large gulp.

_Dude, no way, is she kidding? Holy shit, that is so hot._

How was I supposed to not wake up next to her without an erection? She had been the object of all my dreams since the moment I laid eyes on her, even without her in my bed she always made me hard. My eyes bounced between her face, the bed and the crappy ass chair. She was smirking, her gorgeous eyes staring at me. I slowly shuffled towards the bed and her eyes stalked my every move I until my legs were flush with the edge of the bed.

"You mean right here?" I poked the spot on the bed where her hand had just been as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, right here," she rubbed over the spot, her eyes filling with panic, "unless…you don't want to?" she pouted, jutting out her bottom lip. I wanted nothing more than to crawl into that bed next to her and suck on that lip.

"No no no, I mean yes…I mean…Fuck, wait I need to think this through before I screw this up," I took a deep breath and sat down on the bed next to her. "I would like nothing more than to sleep next to you and to hold you all night, but before you do just know that I…I snore and you can't blame me if I wake up with a hard on cause that's what you do to me." I ran my fingers through my hair, which was a nervous habit of mine. She started laughing at me, I'm talking like I thought she was going to die of laughter right there in that hospital bed, until she reached up and smacked my chest.

"Edward," she choked out, "it's okay, really. I mean that's funny you snore but its fine, I mean I talk in my sleep and I have been known to snore too, beside I think it's totally hot that you dream of me. I just didn't know how to react when I woke up to find you, well…reacting to me dreaming of you." A crimson blush rose up her skin across her chest and up over her face.

"I'm not mad, I guess I was stunned and unsure as to why you were in my house, but you weren't in my house and I was in your house and … and…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I reacted and for the way I ran, but that's all I know, I have no one to talk to but my Jakey and it's hard. I mean I know your sister and Rosalie are there for me but it's not the same ya' know?" Bella was spewing words out left, right and center, the look of utter concentration as she spoke and the way her eyes flickered back and forth was bloody adorable. I just shook my head.

"It's just…how am I supposed to talk to them about the way you make me feel when, well you're their family, that's awkward." She spoke with a sing song voice nervously tugging at the sheets around her, while she seemed to process all the verbal vomit she just spewed.

I scooted closer to her, dying to touch her face again, to feel her lips on mine. She had feelings for me or was feeling something for me, I wanted and needed to know what those feelings were.

"Uh…Bella, what exactly would those feelings you have for me be?" I asked her bringing my lips to rest against hers, she let out a small moan that made my body crawl, every part of me was beginning to burn with a fire for her.

A large sigh escaped from her mouth, "oh," I felt her tense, so I wrapped my arms around her body and settled into the bed right next to her, and I held her. She seemed to take comfort in my actions, because she sunk down with me, laying her head on my chest and relaxed in my arms. I placed a small kiss in her hair and let my lips linger on her head.

"Bella, it's okay. I know this is all so new, so fresh to you, but I want to see where it goes. I really feel a strong pull to you, a craving to be near you and to be honest I can't just walk away from that and forget or ignore what I am feeling." I hugged her tighter as I felt her start to shake against my body.

"Bella?" I brought my fingers to her chin in an attempt to have her look at me, "Bella, please look at me, don't cry, please don't cry. Tell me what you're thinking or feeling." I could see her peeking up from under her lashes, slow quiet tears rolling down her face I used my thumbs to wipe the tears away.

"I…um…" She was biting on her bottom lip and I wanted nothing more than to kiss her again, so I did. I pulled her face up to mine, suckling her lip within my mouth. I didn't think I would ever tire of kissing this angel in front of me. Kissing her was a peace of heaven on earth it made everything around me disappear. She placed her hand on my chest and slightly pushed me away.

"Edward, you make me feel complete and that's just weird, I mean I don't even know you and you don't…I mean we don't know each other…But I want to, I want to know you. I feel this electricity course through my body when you're near and that's so new to me. I've never felt like this about anyone _ever._ I went through a shit storm with Riley, but you already know that and I don't ever want to be hurt like that again. I thought I loved him. When I look at you I want to run to you, I have this instinct to maul you to make you mine and crap if that doesn't scare me even more. You're my _water-god!"_

I cocked my eyebrow at her, "_Water-god_?" I chuckled, her face flushed at the mention.

**BPOV**

God could I have said anymore? I swear I had just made a complete jackass out of myself. When he kissed me I lost the ability to form a coherent thought, come to think of it I also lost the power to form an intelligible sentence as well. His lips, his mouth, and his tongue they were all so fucking fantastic. If I only knew that a kiss could feel this marvellous, I would have gone out of my way to find him a long time ago.

Knowing he agreed to spend the night in the hospital room with me was comforting, I hated being alone, when he sat on the bed next to me and during my breakdown, then settled us into the bed I felt relived, I felt at home in his arms. I didn't want to trust him, but I did and that terrified the living shit out of me.

"Uh, yeah…Since the first time I saw you I deemed you my _water-god_," My blush, quickly turning into a fire across my body. Edward's body was silently bouncing around me.

"Are you laughing at me Edward?" Poking him in the ribs, I laughed along with him.

"No…no, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at your description of me or rather what you call me," he was buckling over with laughter. "So you think I'm some kind of _water-god?_"

"Umm…hmm," I mumbled back.

"And what exactly is _water-god_?" He teased me; his hands were rubbing soothing circles over my back.

"Oh, that's easy Edward," I nestled myself into his body, absentmindedly drawing shapes on his chest with my fingers. "He's strong and muscular, with abs you could wash your clothes on. He's tall and handsome, with copper coloured sex hair, the kind I like to yank on. He's the object of every woman's affection and he drives my cooter insane. I'd like to think he's caring, funny and intelligent, he has goals in life. My _water-god_ can ride the waves like no tomorrow and when he comes out from the surf, the water drops that trail down his body make me want to lick every inch of him. He's sexy, stands up for what he believes in and goes after what he wants." I stayed silent for a moment. "So, yeah, that's my _water-god_." I licked my lips and gave him more kiss before I drifted off to sleep with Edward by my side.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Morning came fast; Edward and I were woken up by my room door swinging open around eight.

"Good morning Bella," I opened my eyes to see Dr. Cullen staring at us stunned. "Um, Edward? Good morning?" I felt Edward stir next to me, he tightened his hold around my body mumbling what sounded like 'shit' under his breath.

"Dad," He looked at me and placed a small kiss on my lips, "I'm just going to go get some coffee, I'll be right back and then maybe we can get you home today."

"Okay," I whispered and returned my gaze to Dr. Cullen who was watching Edward leave the room, the confusion that was once on his face was replaced with a smirk.

"I trust you slept well?" He questioned me, "How does your head feel today?" Dr. Cullen stepped closer to my bed, looking over my charts.

"Actually, I feel great. My head doesn't hurt as much, I mean my headache is gone and there still a small throb in my head, but other than that I feel fantastic." I patted down the bedding next to me, leaning into my pillow to see if Edward's scent was embedded in it and it was. _Yum… he smells so delicious._

"Well everything seems to be good, I would really like for you to take it easy when we get you home, I would also like you to reconsider coming back to our house where someone can be with you just in case." I nodded my head. I needed to check with Jake to see if he would still be staying with me for the duration of the week.

_Would it really be that bad of an idea to go back and stay at their house?_

"Well, I'm going to get your discharge papers ready, Edward should be back soon and you'll be good to go." He was scribbling on my chart.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen," I gave him a small wave and a smile.

"Please, Bella call me Carlisle." With that said he turned on his heel and walked out the door.

I slowly got myself up and out of the bed, walking over to the locker the held my clothing. I pulled off the gown I was wearing, letting it fall to the floor. I wasn't worried about anyone walking in with Edward getting a coffee and Carlisle just leaving, so I took my time and that's when the door flung open.

"Bella?" I scrambled to the floor to pick up my gown and cover myself.

_Oh, great, how did he know I was here?_

"Fuck, Riley, what the hell are you doing here?" I tried to cover my body to the best of my ability but my stupid gown wouldn't cooperate, "Never mind, I don't care just get the hell out of my room, you asshole!" I was screaming at him, I was mortified and angry and I felt like I was going to collapse on the floor. I backed myself away from him towards the bed, were I could find some cover.

"Looking good, baby!" He smirked at me, any trace of worry gone. "So you're still mad at me huh? I can make that all go away." He started stalking towards me.

"Fuck off Riley, and stay the hell away…" but before I could even finish my sentence Edward was through the door, he grabbed Riley by the shoulder, spun him around to face him and shoved him in the chest.

"Riley," he growled, "get out!" he pushed Riley towards the door.

"I'm not going anywhere without my girl." Riley stated, shoving Edward back. I could see the veins popping out of Edward's neck, he was angry, his hands clenching into tight fists and his face turning a deep shade of red.

"I'm not your girl!" I shouted, "I never was and I never will be!" I clenched the blankets up over my skin.

"That's what you think, but you'll always belong to me." Riley advanced towards Edward, trying to get to me.

"She's no one's girl, she's not a possession you dumbass," Edward spat. "Now, LEAVE!" He gave Riley one final shove to show he meant for him to leave, but Riley couldn't or wouldn't take the hint.

"Yeah, well, what are you doing here?" Riley barked getting up in Edward's face.

"Jesus, he's here because he's with me Riley. I asked him to be here, I want him here and for the record if I am anyone's girl, I am Edward's girl!" _Shit did I just say that?_

Riley and Edward both turned to look at me with stunned expressions on their faces. When Edward gazed into my eyes I smiled, he smiled and all but ran to me, wrapped my body up in the blanket and kissed me long and hard. It was intense, it was amazing and it was breathtaking.

"Whatever, Bella," I heard Riley grumble. "Watch your back Cullen!" He spat and stormed out of the room.

_Thank God. _

"So should we get you home beautiful lady?" Edward asked me, while cupping my face gently in his hands.

"Um, yeah," I breathed against his skin, "I just need to figure out if Jake is going to stay with me till my dad gets back so I don't have to be alone." Edward kissed me again.

"Why don't you come stay with me in my house, well the guest house, with me I mean if you want to…I…because I want you there."

**A/N2:**

**What did you think? Did you like it?**

**What do you think Bella will say? Do you think she'll stay with him at his house?**

**Special thanks to RPfangirlDC & Janigirl07 for pimping my story, thanks for the extra love ladies.**

**This week's rec.**

**Dirty Little Secrets by Brits23 & LazyKate**


	10. Go Away

**A/N:**

Special thanks to my wonderful kick ass readers for spreading the love, especially **MyRobAddiction** who constantly pimps me out on twitter.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, the more I get the more I write. Just saying, your reviews are my motivation.

Thank you to my awesome sauce BETA's **SILVERTWI & DOLPHIN62598**, without you both my writing would be a pile of poo.

Have you read my first outtake for SSS, it's called **Bella's First Time**, it will explain much of what happened with Riley and Bella, about how he hooked her.

Follow me on twitter: M_Loves_Lemons tweet me, tell me what you think.

I do not own nor claim to own the characters, they belong to SM. However I did write this story, please don't copy, paste or duplicate without permission.

Enjoy the ride, and I am sorry in advance.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**EPOV**

"_Why don't you come stay with me in my house, well the guest house, with me I mean if you want to…I…because I want you there."_

I asked her to stay with me, because I didn't want her anywhere else, I needed to know she was safe. Maybe I was a little nuts asking Bella to stay with me, but I had other motives for having her near. I longed to know more about her, the life she had with her mom back in Oregon, the things she liked and the things she disliked. I desired to know absolutely everything about her.

I watched her chocolate eyes go wide with surprise, a small smile lightly ghosting across her lips as she took in my question. In an instant the surprise was replaced with joy and her smile turned wide, she started shaking her head.

"Yes, I mean really? You want me there?" I took her bottom lip in my mouth, giving her a little suck. "But what about…" I cut her off with another kiss.

I pulled away, leaving my lips against hers, "It will be fine Bella." I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, tasting her was heaven, "Everything else can wait, just you and me getting to know each other, okay?" I felt her melt into my body.

Burying her face into my chest, she spoke, "Thanks, I just need to call Jake and tell him not to worry." Her fingers were running circles over my chest, slowly tickling my abs and teasing my nipples. I drew in a sharp breath; she giggled against my shirt, her warm breath seeping through the cotton. My body shivered in response to the sensation of her, I gripped her body tight, wanting nothing more than to snuggle with her longer.

"Mmm…Edward," I felt her nails pinch my nipple, I could feel my growing erection. "I'm just going to call Jake, kay?" Bella pulled away to grab her phone, I jumped off the bed and began to neatly place her belongings into a bag. I caught bits and pieces of Bella's conversation with Jake but what I heard the most was the contagious sound of her laughter. Hearing Bella laugh was music to my ears, just another piece of heaven on earth she managed to bring into my existence.

I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her sheet covered frame, "You," I kissed the back of her head, "are far too delectable; you may want to put some clothes on that delicious," I kissed her again, "curvy body of yours." I rested my chin on her shoulder whispering in her ear, "That is unless you'd like me to ravage you," I sucked ever so lightly on her earlobe, eliciting a small moan from her, "right here, in this hospital room?" I could feel her purposely grind her ass into my dick.

"As tempting as that sounds," she turned herself in my arms so that she was facing me, "I should probably get my shit together so we can get more comfortable at your place." She looked up at me with a mischievous grin on her face and I slowly backed myself away, heading towards the door to give her some privacy.

"I'll be waiting for you in the hallway, beautiful," I quietly called from over my shoulder and just as I grabbed at the door handle she called to me.

"Oh, Edward?"

I turned on my heel so that I was facing her again, "Yeah?" She gave me a wicked smile, removing her hands from the top of the sheet letting it drop. White fabric fell to the floor, pooling around her feet, she was completely exposed with the exception of her purple lace boy shorts. It seemed that Bella had a thing for sexy underwear or maybe it was that I just had a thing for her sexy underwear, either way the sight before me left me speechless. My heart was pounding in my chest she was making my blood boil, her naked form setting me on fire. My knees felt weak and I could barely stand, I gripped the door handle for added support.

I swear I had drool hanging from my mouth, "Uh…uh…uh…" I couldn't function she was turning my brain to a dysfunctional pile of goo. I just stood there gawking at her, I'm not even sure if I remembered to breathe or blink.

When I finally managed to speak, nothing I said made much sense, "I… uh…wow, I…fuck… want… no …can't…goddess," I stuttered and Bella chuckled at me, her face turning bright red, "Fuck, woman, you can't just do that to me." I stumbled over to her, pulling her flush against my body. My hands wandered over the smooth skin of her torso and my hard-on pushed taught against her stomach. I kissed her with every ounce of want and need in my body, hungrily devouring her mouth.

"I'm going to leave so you can get dressed…so I can get you home and we can finish what you just started." I gave her one last kiss and forced myself to walk away; she was driving my mind and body insane. I waited and paced in the hallway, I was so wrapped up in Bella that I never heard my father approach.

"Edward, you look like you're about to be a new father the way you're pacing these hallways, calm down son," Carlisle clasped his hand down on my shoulder, I let out a large gust of air from my lungs.

"Yeah, no I'm not sure I want to move that fast," I groaned, the thought of being married and having kids scared me a bit. "Sorry, dad, it's just that douche bag Riley was here and he walked in on Bella…" I ran my fingers through my tangled hair.

"Wait. Riley was here?" I nodded, "And he burst into Bella's room?" Again I nodded, trying to keep my anger down. "Were you there?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yes and no, I got there in time and told him to back off. I… also asked Bella to come stay with me," he nodded, "in the guest house." His mouth formed a distinct 'O'.

"I don't really know what to say about that Edward, but you and Bella are both adults, maybe she'll be good for you." He chuckled, "And your mom and I like her way more than we ever did Tanya. Have a nice day, Edward," he patted my back and walked away.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The drive back to my house was quiet, Bella didn't say much and it was driving me mad. I placed my hand over her knee, rubbing slow and gentle circles, "Bella?" she didn't respond, that's when I realized she had fallen asleep in the car. When we arrived at my house I quietly got out and went to her side, I undid her seatbelt, she woke up momentarily.

"Edward?"

"Shh…it's okay we're here, just go back to sleep I've got you." I scooped her up and cradled her in my arms, breathing in her intoxicating scent. Bella nestled her head into the crook of my neck and gave me a small kiss, I heard her mumble 'thanks' before she settled back to sleep.

On my way through the back I noticed my mom working in the garden trimming up some flowers to put in her daily bouquet, Jake was helping her.

"Edward, you're home. How's Bella?" My mom softly questioned while walking over to us, Jake followed behind her.

"She's doing well," I nodded in Jake's direction, "Bella is going to stay with me for a couple days mom." I turned to Jake, "Thanks man, for everything…for bringing her back, you should come over for a bar-b-que sometime this week." I rubbed my hand up and down Bella's forearm, "I'm going to take Bella in so she can sleep comfortably, see you later."

"Edward, be careful with her!" My mom called out to me. I would be nothing but careful with the beautiful flower lying so contently in my arms, having her close, holding her like this grounded me. She made me feel at peace.

I quickly opened my door, while keeping her embraced in my arms. I grabbed a blanket from my linen closet and pillow from my bed, I went to lay her on the couch, "Please, don't let go," I could feel her breath trickle across my skin, "I quite enjoy the feeling of being wrapped up in your arms." I sat myself down on the couch, settling her in my lap.

"Do you now?" I nuzzled her nose with mine, gazing into her chocolate orbs. "I quite enjoy the feeling of having you in my arms." I hugged her.

"Can we just…relax and I don't know get to know each other?" she giggled, turning into my chest.

"Sure, like twenty-one questions sort of deal?" I played with her hair, swirling her long strands around my fingers. "You first."

"Mmm…okay, basic questions or like full details?" She was playing with my chest again.

"We can start with basics and go from there, we have all the time in the world." I brushed my lips against her jaw and down her neckline, licking my way back up to her ear. "Tell me Bella, why is it so easy to be with you, to be near you, to talk to you?"

"I can't answer that for you because I don't even know and I was going to ask you the same thing." She brought her hand behind my neck, scratching her nails in my hair, "But you asked your question so it's my turn now, what's your favourite color?"

"That's easy, it's purple," I nibbled at her ear, thinking about why I loved the color purple.

"Purple? Really? Why?"

I laughed, "First, that's three questions so now I get to ask you three and if I tell you promise not to laugh or get mad?"

"I promise," I heard her whisper, I slid my hand down the side of her torso stopping at her hip, I dipped one finger inside the waist of her jeans, "Because… these are purple and purple looks so good against your skin." She let out a deep throaty moan, twisting herself in my lap while a crimson blush fanned over her skin.

**BPOV**

Oh, he slid his finger in the waist of my pants, causing moisture to pool between my legs and when he told me his favourite color was purple because of the way it looked against or on my skin, I lost all control.

"Edward, I'm done with questions for now. Look I'm not some kind of whore but fuck if I don't need and want to be close to you right…now!" I shifted my body so I was sitting upright in his lap, directing him to lie down on the couch so that I was straddling his hips.

"Bella, I don't think you're a whore and for the record I want you too, we can stop at any point." I pushed down against his chest, shifting my hips, grinding up and down. Edward reached up and grabbed my breasts one in each hand, "Bella, they're so perfect," he brought one of his hands around to my back and unclasped my bra, causing my breasts to spring free.

I clawed at his shirt; gripping at the hems urging him to sit up to I could remove it from his torso. Once it was pulled over his head I roughly shoved him down, dragging my nails down his chest exploring the lines of his muscle contours.

"Can I undress you Bella?" He all but begged me.

"You can do what you want as long as it feels good," I tugged at his button, "does this feel good, Edward?" He picked me up by my ass cheeks; I locked my legs around his waist, licking and nipping at his skin like a ravenous dog. I just couldn't get enough.

"God, yes, Bella it feels fucking awesome." He pushed me up against a wall, "and it's my turn to make you feel good…mmm…better than good, I'm going to make you cum so hard you won't know what hit you." He pressed his rock hard cock into my pelvis and yanked me from the wall nearly sprinting for his bedroom.

Edward set me down so that I was standing in front of his bed, he brought his hands to the hem of my shirt and slowly pulled it up over my head. He held my hands together up above my head and with his free hand he undid my pants, "Don't put your arms down," he commanded, sliding my pants down my legs. I groaned, absolute pleasure was running through my veins making me feel weak in the knees.

"I like these," his fingers were playing along the lines of my boy shorts, "do you mind if I take these off?"

"God, no…I mean yes please take them off," I wriggled beneath his touch.

He linked his fingers in my underwear pulling them down, "I want to taste you, can I?"

"Please."

"Please what, Bella?" He kissed his way around my legs, licking at my thighs.

"Please taste me." I quivered.

"As you wish…" the doorbell rang, "Go away!" he yelled and it rang again. "Fuck, just don't move, please don't move I'll be right back." I perched my naked body on the edge of his bed as he ran out the bedroom door.

I waited approximately five minutes before I wrapped myself up in a white robe I saw hanging off the back of the door and made my way downstairs. I could hear the muffled voices of two people arguing as I got to the bottom of the stairs. As soon as I rounded the corner I knew why Edward had taken so long.

**A/N2**:

So, yeah, sorry for the lemon-block but who is at the door?

Leave a review for a sneak peek of chapter 11.

In case my fic. gets reported you can find me on my blog or on the Writers Coffee Shop, link are on my profile page.

This week story rec's:

**Fire of my soul by DOLPHIN62958**

**Adrenaline by Ohio Girl USA**


	11. Disruption

**A/N:**

**Thanks to me lovely readers, sorry this is a day late. Thanks for your kind reviews and pimpage.**

**Thanks to my wonderful BETAS, thanks for fitting me in your busy lives. I Love you both. SILVERTWI & DOLPHIN62598**

**I do not own twilight or its characters, however all content and storyline belong to me. Please don't duplicate without permission.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**BPOV**

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad you are okay," Alice shouted, sprinting across the floor towards me. I gripped at the housecoat pulling it tighter not wanting to have my body exposed.

"Um, hi, Alice…yes I'm okay I was just about to take shower," Alice pulled me against her, wrapping me in a massive bear hug. "You're," I coughed and choked out, "squeezing me too tight!" Edward stalked his way over to me, prying me from Alice's death grip and embracing me in his protective arms.

"Jesus, Alice, I told you she was fine. You can go now, we'll be out later." He rested his chin on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "You feel okay?" I nodded, Alice was staring at me with puppy dog eyes, "Christ, woman, give her time to recoup and we'll come over, alright?" Alice pouted.

"Okay," she sighed, "do you promise?" She clasped her hands in front of her body, while pathetically looking down at the floor.

"Yes, Alice, we promise…I mean I promise," I felt Edward give my body a gentle squeeze, as to say that he didn't mind my gesture of saying _we._ It came out so naturally, I didn't want to be away from him, I felt comfortable and safe with him. Being around or with Edward gave me the warm fuzzies, he made me forget what that douche Riley did to me, and he made me want something more.

"You know where the door is, Alice, we'll see you in a couple hours." Edward seemed a bit angry with her.

"Alice," I gently pulled away from Edward, "thanks," I hugged her, and she giggled in my ear.

"For what, Bella?" She pulled back from our hug and smiled at me.

"For caring enough to check on me, that means a lot." She pulled me into another hug, a gentle embrace. Aside from my mom, I had never really had anyone care about me enough to check on me. I had friends but none that would have given a shit if I had gotten hurt and certainly none that would've come to check on me.

"We'll see you both later," Alice winked at me and walked out the door. I returned to Edward standing in front of him.

"Are you okay, Edward? You seemed a little put off with your sister." He snaked his arms around my stomach, drawing me near.

"Well, I'm a little pissed that she wouldn't just accept my truth, that she kept me from you and that she wouldn't just go away." He kissed me letting his lips linger on mine, "I was having fun." A hint of sadness laced his voice and I couldn't help but snort at his attitude.

"I know I was having fun too. I would really like to have shower, I smell like hospital," I brought my hands up to the nape of his neck, lazily dragging my nails across his skin.

"Okay, there's a bathroom in my bedroom or there's a bathroom off the main hallway, you can use whichever you like." He huffed and loosened his grip on me but I tugged him back to me.

Reaching up on my tippy toes I whispered in his ear, "If you'd like to join me you're more than welcome to." I wanted nothing more than for Edward to join me in the shower, I had seen his body half naked before but this was a chance for me to see the whole package. I couldn't wait to run my tongue over every inch of his body, to lick him complete from head to toe.

An animalistic growl vibrated deep from within his chest, he flipped me up and over his shoulder so that my ass was flush against cheek. His hands wandered up my housecoat and traveled along my thighs, while he pinched at my flesh. He ran up the stairs careful to not bump or jar me, I laughed the entire way.

"Edward," I mock screamed, "Edward, put me down." I playfully wiggled my body, purposely bumping my ass against his cheek while I smacked at his back and then his ass.

Edward pawed at my ass, "Damn, woman, easy on the rear." I couldn't stifle another giggle, the sensation of him grabbing at me, squeezing me, it actually tickled and it felt so freaking good. I bit down on his flesh causing him to jerk forward almost dumping me on the floor, but he was able to roll and take the brunt of the action.

"Oh, shit, Edward, are you okay? Are you hurt?" I frantically ran my hands over his right side. "I'm so sorry," I looked at him with questioning eyes, praying to whatever higher power there happened to be that I didn't just fuck things up, like big time. I bit at my bottom lip, chewing incessantly awaiting his answer. Edward looked up at me with amusement in his eyes; a massive smile spread across his face, the corners of his mouth reaching his eyes.

"Honestly, Bella, you really think I would be hurt by a small fall like that?" He chuckled, sounding slightly annoyed that I might think he was so weak. But I didn't think he was weak, because lord knows he isn't weak you can see it written all over his body just looking at the muscles that shape him. I was simply worried that my biting him had caused him to fall, and that maybe, just maybe my _water-god's_ body had been damaged.

"No…no," I stuttered while shaking my head. "I don't think you're weak, I was just afraid my stupid move may have… never mind," I said pulling myself to my feet, he grabbed at me yanking down to rest on top of him. Emerald pools of emotion were burning into my face, losing me along the way; I was caught in my own oasis. His hands cupped my face, bringing my lips to join with his, his warm tongue swept across my lips, begging me for entrance. My lips parted instinctually, giving him exactly what he wanted, driving me further and deeper into my haven. The way my body responded to him was unbelievable, I had never felt so drawn, so attached or so perfect, with anyone.

"Mmm," I moaned into his mouth, his slick tongue massaging my mouth while his hands roamed my body.

"You feel so good; this feels so good, being with you feels…" he paused, as if he was unsure of what to say, "I don't know, it's like I'm complete." He stood up carrying my melted figure with him. This was surreal, like a dream I never wanted to wake up from. If this was a dream I wanted to sleep forever.

"Can I still shower with you?" he asked sounding like a lost child, uncertain of where to go or what to do.

I let out a small sigh, "I'd still like you to join me," I whispered into his neck, he gave my body a gentle squeeze.

Edward set me down on the counter so that he could run the shower. He had a shower large enough to fit five people, it was a full walk in with steam nozzles from top to bottom and it had two built in benches. The shower was made with dark marble stone and had four pod lights on the ceiling. I couldn't wait to get in.

When Edward stood in front of me and began to undress himself I had to ask him to stop, "Please, let me do that, I would like to finish undressing you." I stated. Edward nodded and watched me with a heated gaze, I felt my body burning. I knelt down in front of him so that I could undo the button on his pants, once again trying to continue what I had started. Once the button popped, I slid my hands around to his ass quickly pulling them down, so that he only had his boxers left on. I looked up at him from under my lashes and licked my lips when I noticed he was sporting a rather large and delicious looking boner, poking out to say 'hello'.

I took off his boxers even quicker, and licked my way up his shaft. "Oh, god, Bella," Edward groaned, I hummed in response. I stood up and shimmied the robe off; climbing into the shower, I motioned for him to follow behind me.

The warm shower mist surrounded us, forming a clear sheen on Edward's naked form making him look as though he had just finished working out. I ran my hands down and over his chest, dropping to my knees again. I swirled my tongue around the tip of his hard cock, licking at the pre cum that had formed, he groaned bringing his hands to my hair, intertwining them in my strands.

I brought my left arm up and around his hips to stabilize my body, my nails dug into his ass cheek while my right hand cradled and worked at his scrotum. I gently rolled his balls in my hand, using my nails to tickle his sack. I took his mammoth cock as deep as I could into my mouth and I pushed back my body's need to puke.

_Stupid gag reflex never did like me, then again I had never been with someone this well-endowed. _

**EPOV**

"Oh, god, Bella," I groaned, she had just ran her tongue up my shaft, essentially making me forget everything that had happened only ten minutes ago. My sister had decided to show up at my house, asking and begging to see Bella, I was pissed. I just wanted her to go away so I could back to doing my own thing with Bella; I had her almost naked upstairs in my room waiting for me when Alice decided to be a pest. I assured her Bella was fine and that I would bring her around later but she just wouldn't take no for an answer. I didn't realize how long I had been arguing with Alice until Bella came down to the front door. She assured Alice that she was fine and we would be over soon, Alice believed her and left. I was slightly put off when Bella told me she wanted to have a shower. I would have never thought she would have invited me along but she did, and now I was standing in my shower being sucked, licked, tickled and bitten, she was fulfilling my wildest dreams.

Brown chestnut curls fell across her shoulders, draping over her frame. When she took me in her mouth, I was surprised, I mean not to toot my own horn but I was a pretty big guy and even Tanya couldn't fit me in her big mouth. But here was my angel Bella, taking me completely into her warm, soft mouth and I knew I wasn't going to last long.

I intertwined my fingers into her hair, giving gentle thrusts into her mouth, she sucked with perfection.

"Bella," I hissed and she moaned sending vibrations all around and through my cock, I almost lost it. "I'm not going to last long." She moaned again, forcing me deeper into her, spinning her tongue from base to tip as she pumped my dick in and out of her moist sanctuary. Bella increased the amount of suction she was putting out, the combinations of everything threw me over the edge I felt my balls tighten and I tried to pull away.

"Bella, I'm going to cum," I growled but she refused to let me remove myself from her and gripped at my ass fundamentally slamming me harder into her opening, I couldn't hold it any longer. I threw my head back against the tile and enjoyed the complete sensation of my orgasm, it was incredible. In all my years with Tanya or any other woman for that matter had I never had an orgasm so strong, so intense and so long. If this is what her mouth could do to me, I couldn't wait to bury myself deep inside her body.

I sunk down off the bench and rested on the tile next to her, "That was amazing," I kissed her long and hard and when I pulled away she looked as though she was a cat who just ate the canary. Bella was happy with herself.

"Do you want me to…?" I snuck my hand up and in between her legs and I groaned. I knew it wasn't the shower that had made her wet, she was wet for me. I allowed my fingers to graze over her clit and I slowly sunk one deep within her heated core.

"Mmm…Edward, yes, oh god, yes." I slipped another finger into her, twisting and curling them deep within. She shifted her hips up to meet me, pulling my fingers deeper into her. I watched as she laid back against the tiles propping herself up on her elbows.

I continued to pump my fingers in and out of her, "More, I need more," she pleaded to me, her breathing quickened. I added a third finger, pushing her further over the edge. She met me push for push, with her hips. "Oh, harder…faster…more…" I slammed my fingers into her, feeling her walls clench and contract around my fingers.

"Let it go," I urged her, silently begging her with my eyes. Her face contorted in a smile and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Oh, yes, yes," I tickled at her g-spot with my fingers, my thumb quickly rubbing over her clit feeling her let go, her body convulsed. "Edward," she called out my name, I had never felt more proud of myself than I had in that moment.

I slowly removed my fingers and crawled up the floor so that I was lying next to her. "Wow," she placed her head on my chest while I played with her hair.

"I know." It was all I could say, what I just shared with her was one of the greatest feelings ever brought to me in my life. "What do you say we go have a nap?" She sighed and giggled into my neck, before giving me a small peck on my cheek.

"Sounds good to me." She sauntered from the shower, quickly drying off her body, she hung the towel up surprising me. "I sleep naked," she winked at me and took off running for my bed. She disappeared behind the door when I heard her scream.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**a/n2:**

**Dun dun dun…….**

**Okay, so why do you think Bella screamed?**

**Next chapter will be up Friday or Sat. Come play on twitter M_Loves_lemons**

**Tis weeks rec.'s**

**Hide and Drink by Savage7289**

Disruption


	12. Forget her

**A/N:**

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews and Pm's I love them all thank you so much. Thank-you to everyone who has rec'd me and if you know anyone who has and I have missed it, pls. let me know.

Thank you to my wonderful and patient BETAs **SILVERTWI & DOLPHIN62598**, you ladies keep me sold like a rock.

All things twilight belong to SM, however the plotline, description and words are mine.

Enjoy!

**XXXXXXX**

BPOV

I went all out and decided to give him a blow-job, complete with ball grabbing and swallowing. I wouldn't lie, it wasn't the sweetest thing on earth, it was warm and salty. I thought for sure that I was going to puke, but hearing his moans of pleasure set a new fire in my body, a new determination to do it for him. So I did and I gathered from his reciprocation he was quite satisfied with my mouth. He used his gloriously long fingers to play my body like an instrument, everything within my body sang out for him.

My body and mind were on a euphoric high from the orgasm Edward had just given me. I sauntered from the shower, dried my body off rapidly and hung the towel. I pushed my inner goddess even further when I told him, "I sleep naked." Followed with a wink and took off running towards the bed.

In my haste to get away and dive for the plush comfort sitting in the middle of his room, I slipped. My body was knocked backwards with blind force; I let out a shrill scream as I smashed my tailbone on the ground. I sat on the ground, body flush with the floor and rolled my head around.

"Stupid…clumsy…"I mumbled to myself or at least I thought.

"Bella," I looked up to see Edward standing above me naked, concern etched within the lines of his face and I couldn't help but stare at his junk, just dangling above my face. I wanted to sit up and play bobbing for apples, but instead it would be called 'bobbing for Edward's balls', he had the perfect package. He knelt down behind my head, bringing his arms to rest beneath mine and drawing my head to lie on his thighs. "Bobbing for balls?" He chuckled, "Are you okay?" He questioned while his fingers brushed the tendrils of hair away from my face. I couldn't help but notice that while my head was nestled in his lap I was once again up close and personal with his _Captain_.

_Yes, that's right, I named his penis Captain. He could navigate me anywhere any day._

I nodded my head, subsequently rubbing it against his cock. "_Shit_, I said that out loud?" He said nothing but offered me his signature _panty-drenching_ smile. God, could I embarrass myself anymore? "Yes, just hurt my pride a bit, that's all." Edward dragged me up from the floor, assisting me into the massive king size bed. He pulled back the goose down covers and puffed up the spare pillow. When he was done, I crawled within the enormous marshmallow puff, sinking deep into the confines of luxury. "Mmm, Edward this is like floating on a freaking cloud, how I ever slept in my bed…" I snuggled the pillow, "I'll never know," I murmured as I felt him crawl in the bed.

"How I ever lived without you," his warm skin pressed up against my behind, "I'll never know." Edward's strong, muscular hands encased my body and he kissed the back of my head, "Sleep well, beautiful." He hummed me to sleep, placing gentle strokes down and across my arms.

**XXXXXX**

A soft whisper in my ear woke me from my slumber, "Bella," his hot breath spanned down my cheek. I felt a light tickle trail along my ribs and I smacked his hands away.

"No tickling," I giggled into the pillow, but he wouldn't let up, his finger-tips frantically danced across my torso until I was almost peeing myself with laughter. "No," I quickly flipped my body so that I was face to face with him now, "Oh, God, I'm gonna pee if you don't…" I snorted, and a massive blush swept over my skin.

"Did you just snort?" he snickered at me and proceeded to pin me down. His emerald depths mixing with my liquid chocolate, I could see the amusement written across his chiselled face. I began to fight him, thrashing and moving my body as much as I could. I wasn't going down without a fight. I thrust my hips up into his pelvis. "Sweet girl," he bent down and started nibbling on my neck, "you're only turning me on by moving like that. It's kind of hot." He then licked me from my ear down to my breasts. I moaned at the sensation of his tongue on me, so hot and soft and I was gone again.

"Oh…ung…Edward," I moaned, he was placing wet kisses down my ribs dipping lower to my stomach and he kissed each of my hips. It was a good thing I kept my garden neat, tidy and trimmed because let's face it, having fingers in a bush was one thing, but eating from the bush was a completely different story.

"You taste so good," he mumbled against my pelvic bone. I brought my hands up into his hair, tugging and urging him to go lower. I knew he was good with his tongue just from the way he kissed and wanted nothing more at that point then to turn his mouth lose on my girly bits. "But I really should stop because if I don't get you over to see Alice, she'll be barging in here again." He sat back on his haunches and stretched himself up off the bed, he was still naked.

I groaned, "Well I can call her and tell her I need just a little bit more time," I bent me knees and slowly opened my legs wider when I knew he was watching. Edward's eyes grew dark with lust, "or if you don't want to?" I proceeded to quickly shut my legs and gave him a devious smirk.

Edward cocked his eyebrows at me and pounced letting out a growl, "You wanna play dirty?" He took my nipple and gave it a small bite, "I can play dirty." He brought his other hand up to my free breast and pinched my other nipple. My body involuntarily arched off the bed in response to his touch. He pushed apart my knees resting his body against my hips; I wrapped my legs around his hips and dug my heels into his ass. "Not like this princess…" He placed a lingering kiss on my lips, "not that I don't want too but not now. I care about you and I'm not going to do anything to ruin what we are starting." With that said he crawled off me and headed for the closet.

"If you want I can help you gather up your clothes?" Edward questioned me while throwing on a pair of dark wash denim jeans.

I had to pick my jaw up off the floor, the man was going commando, "Nah, that's okay, I think I'm good but do you think we could pop over to my house later to grab some more clothing?" I pulled myself from the bed and looked around for my underwear; I bent down to check under the bed making sure my ass was sticking in the air when I felt his soft hand caress my behind.

"Looking for these?" His voice was husky. I slowly stood up pushing my ass into the warmth of his skin while wiggling it slightly, teasing him. Once I was standing I felt Edward's body mould into a standing position behind me and I rolled my head backwards so that it was resting against his shoulders. I opened my eyes to look at him, but he offered me nothing instead, he dropped his head and placed warm soft kisses along my neck. I felt his eyelashes flutter across my skin every time his lips came into contact with my wanting skin.

"Yes," I breathed, intertwining my fingers with his, rocking my body slowly against his. "But… like you said we really don't want Alice barging in here." With that I grabbed at my underwear, giggling at the frustrated groan he had just released. I wandered around his bedroom taking my time picking up my discarded clothing.

When we first made our way up to his bedroom I hadn't bothered with paying attention to my surroundings, or anything for that matter. I was too busy focusing all my attention on him and the pleasure he was giving me. But upon closer inspection I could tell Edward was a neat and tidy kind of guy, everything had its place. I found my pants lying at the bottom of his book shelf; I examined the contents of each self. On three shelves he had books, each organized in alphabetical fashion, the two shelves above those had a vast array of music from classical to rock and the shelf above that was full of pictures. There was a picture of a young Edward and Alice playing on the beach, a picture of him holding a surfboard and a trophy, a couple family pictures and a couple more with friends. Some of the friends I recognized but it was when I came across the prom pic of Edward in a suit his arms wrapped around the Barbie blond that I felt nauseated and jealous. He looked so happy with her and for a brief second I couldn't help but wonder if I was just a rebound. I slipped my underwear and pants on, never removing my eyes from that pic, from his smile and the placement of his hands. It bothered me, I wanted to be her and I couldn't help but wonder if that would have been me if I had been here with Charlie, if my mom had never left him.

"Bella," I heard Edward approach from behind me, his hand reached around my body swiping the picture from its spot effectively stopping my heated stare. "I should have taken that down a long time ago," he pulled me into his arms, "she's not what I want anymore," he kissed my head and leaned to whisper in my ear, "she's not what I need…I need you and I desire you, only you." I felt my body liquefy with his spoken words.

"You had everything with her," I quivered in his arms; he was pulling so many emotions from me, so many hidden emotions. I felt so safe with him, I wanted to be close to him, I needed to be his only one and I wanted him to be my only.

"Bella, what I had with her was nothing compared to what I've had or felt with you in three days. Sure we had prom we had first dances and first kisses but you… I don't know how to explain it because I don't want to scare you away." He gripped tightly at my hips, drawing my body tighter against his rigid frame. I didn't need to see him to know he was anxious and unsure, I could feel it in the air that surrounded us; I could hear it in his breathing.

"Edward," I stroked his forearms with my fingers, trying to soothe away some of his anxiety, "there's nothing you could say that would scare me away." I let out a shaky breath, debating how I could tell him what I needed to say. "After Riley, I never let anyone close enough nor did I feel the need to. I vowed to never let myself be broken again but with you…I want to be closer, I need to be closer to you even if it means you break me." I sighed, willing my tears to stay at bay.

"I'll never break you, I'll always be there for you and I'll always protect you. Not that you need protecting," I felt his breath fan across my ear and down my neck. "I want you to be my first for so much more, if that makes any sense?" I could hear the smile in his voice and the tension escape from his bones.

"I do! Me too," I twisted in his arms to face him and kissed him long and hard, letting the depth of our emotions pour into the depth of our kiss. "I should probably put my shirt on," I mouthed against his lips.

He grunted, "Yes, but I don't want you to for the record."

"I know," I wiggled from his grasp, quickly grabbing my bra and covering up my girls, followed immediately by my shirt because I knew if I didn't get us out of his place soon, we would never want to leave. There was so much we wanted and needed to say, so much we needed to learn about each other.

"So," he paused, "are you ready to face the mob?" Edward gazed at me, wonder and curiosity swam deep within the depth of his eyes.

"With you next to me," I smiled at him, "I can handle anything that comes my way."

**XXXXXX**

**A/N2:**

So, yeah no real hanging this time, I do hope you enjoyed it.

Do you think she's ready? How do you think it will go?

I am doing my best to get the next chapter out by next Sat. however real-life has thrown me some rather large curve balls and I will be trying to dodge those. Thank you for understanding in advance, these are things I need to fix before it gets worse.

There are only about 5 chapters left (could be more or less) and I haven't decided if I will do a sequel for SSS or expand on my one shot **Time, Sacrifice and Happiness**, as I have had request to do so. That is my rec. for this week, please go read it and leave me a review if you would like to see it continued.


	13. Q & A

**AN:**

**Thanks everyone for your patience and support and thanks to those who read Time, Sacrifice and Happiness I think I will extend or expand on it.**

**Thank you to my wonderful betas SILVERTWI and DOLPHIN62598 you ladies are the bestest.**

**I'm sorry I haven't had time to respond to your review but as of next week or Monday rather, I am on it. Please know I appreciate all of your reviews big and small.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**EPOV**

I had run from the bathroom to see why she screamed there were a number of possibilities running through my mind. Did she hit her head? Was there someone in my room? I mean I kept a spare key and my family as well as James and Tanya knew where it was. I was going to have to remember to remove that key. I thought maybe she saw a mouse or something weird. When she came into view and I recognized she had just slipped, I was still worried but relieved. Bella was mumbling words under her breath, she looked so embarrassed.

I towered over her, still naked when she muttered something about 'bobbing for balls', I questioned her about it and asked if she was okay. Sheer embarrassment poured over her body with a wave of red. I assisted Bella up and off the floor after she nodded her head in my lap causing it to rub against my cock and I needed to get her off of 'him' before it grew hard again.

We snuggled down in to my bed and fell asleep, I awoke a few hours later thinking everything was just a dream but Bella was still in my arms. I whispered softly in her ear trying to wake her and when she didn't stir I tickled her. I watched as her lips turned into a beautiful smile while her body convulsed against me. She begged me not to tickle her, but I couldn't stop, her skin felt so well against mine the friction was unbelievable. I licked, nipped and kissed her skin, down to her hips, when she laced her fingers in my hair and tried to push my lower I almost lost all my control. I stopped and insisted we get going before Alice came barging in to the house.

Bella tried to play dirty by opening her legs wide giving me one hell of a hot show and snapped them shut, I threw myself at her biting her nipples and pushing her legs apart with my knees. She linked her legs up and around me trying to draw me in and god did I want to be drawn in but I couldn't not like that and not that fast. I wanted more with her and I didn't want to fuck it up, so I kissed her then crawled off her. I threw on a pair of dark denim jeans, choosing to go commando when she wasn't looking I grabbed her underwear off the floor.

Bella clambered out of the bed, her exquisite body was still stripped bare, she bent over her perfectly round ass stuck in the air begging me 'Edward, I need you, touch me, squeeze me,', I stalked up behind her placing my hand on her rear. We played a game of sexual cat and mouse; she was making me horny as hell.

I t wasn't until I noticed she was staring at my bookshelf that I knew I was up shit creek, although Tanya and I had split I had neglected to take down the pictures of her and I in my room. I did my best to assure Bella that I no longer had feelings for Tanya, that she was all I wanted, all I desired and all I needed because that was the truth. Bella meant something more in just the short time I had known her I knew I wanted more with her. Bella in turn told me that despite her past with that dough Riley she wanted more too, I was over the moon. I wanted nothing more than to get the visit with my family over with because I wanted her all to myself, I don't share well, at all.

**XXXXXX**

Bella and I walked from my place when I questioned her once again about her 'bobbing for balls' comment, "So, Bella you wanna tell me about the whole 'bobbing for balls' thing?" I wrapped my arm around her body pulling her tight against my side I felt her body shake against mine; her melodic laugh filled the air around me.

"Well, it's slightly embarrassing but I think you've almost seen me at my worst so here goes it," she looked at the sidewalk and spoke so fast I barely made out what she said, "You stood over me naked , your _Captain_ dangling in the 'wind' and I thought about playing 'bobbing for Edward's balls'," I couldn't help but laugh. Not only had she just admitted she already named my cock _Captain, _but that she thought about taking me in her mouth again in the form of a game.

I kissed the top of her head, "I like that idea," we were both oblivious to our audience.

"Okay, I think it's great you two," Alice let out a loud laugh, "but we don't want to hear about the games you play behind closed doors."

"Speak for yourself," Emmett shouted from the Bar-b-que.

"Shut up, Emm," Rose giggled while smacking him across the back, "Hey, Bella, glad you're doing better." Emmett winced from the pain.

"Ouch, Rosie, that hurt. Take a chill pill I was only kidding!" Emmett shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe you smacked me, woman. I'm not wearing a shirt, my back is burning." He turned to engulf Rosalie in his arms, squeezing her within his arms as if they were vice grips, "You know I like skin to skin contact," Emmett licked up her collarbone to the base of her neck. A look of pleasure mixed with disgust flashed across her face.

"Emmett," She grabbed at his hair yanking his head back and away from her body forcing him to look in to her burning eyes, "Did you just like me like a dog?"

"Why, yes Rosie, I did." His bottom lip protruded and his mouth turned into a frown, she eyed him suspiciously, "That was my intent." Rosalie released the death hold she had on his hair and smiled at him. She knew what game he was playing at. Feel sorry for me, love me, for I am your lost puppy dog.

Rosalie snorted, "Just checking baby, I like it when you like me." Her lips twitched, the corners turning upwards displaying a massive smile.

Alice was perched on Jaspers lap on one of the reclining lawn chairs, "So, Bella are you ready for some Q and A?"

"Alice, let her breathe a bit would you?" I narrowed my eyes at my sister. I knew that this was inevitable but it didn't mean I wanted Bella to have to endure it. Alice could be pretty pushy.

I felt Bella skim her hand along my forearm, "It's okay Edward, I don't mind," her eyes found mine, licking at her bottom lip she smiled. I leaned into kiss her and nipped at that very lip.

"Okay," I smiled back at her, "let's just go get settled before her interrogation begins." I pulled her towards a lounger and pulled her down on top of me. Bella nestled herself in between my legs while leaning back into my chest allowing her head to rest on my shoulder.

"You ready Bella?" Alice teased, cocking her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm good what do you want to know that you don't already?" I felt her vibrate against my torso. I was both anxious and nervous for what was about to transpire between my sister and Bella. I was sure there was going to be questions I wanted to know the answers to and those that I didn't. There was still so much about her I didn't know considering that we had both cut our earlier question and answer session with each other short. Maybe having my family and friends around for this was a good idea, it would allow for us not to become distracted.

"Have you thought more about what you are going to do?

"What do you mean Alice? Do about what?" Bella retorted.

"Are you going to travel?" I tensed at the question and cut in.

"Travel? Where? When? You're leaving?" I quickly asked, confused. I didn't want Bella going anywhere without me, I was afraid she would leave and never come back; I was terrified I would lose her already. Bella let out a large sigh.

"First, Edward, relax. Yes, I want to travel. Where? I'm not sure, maybe somewhere warm or rainy, or just out of the blue." She rubbed her hands up and down my thighs. "When? I was thinking before University starts, so that maybe…" Bella looked back at my from beneath her lashes, "you could come with me Edward." Go with her? She wanted me to come with her, she wasn't leaving and I wasn't losing her.

My body relaxed, all the tension and fear escaped my body, "I would love to come with you." She blinked, her eyes widening with surprise.

"Really? You would?" Her body was bouncing, waves of happiness were radiating from her body. "I mean or we could just chill, or relax somewhere close?" I tugged her into hug and placed quick kisses all over her face and neck.

"Until I start school, I will go anywhere any way with you." I looked up at Emmett who was laughing and Jasper who sat looking at me with a smirk. "What's your deal, man?" I asked pointedly at Jasper.

"I told you, E, I told you just a couple days ago." He nodded and I didn't need him to elaborate because I knew he what he was talking about. While I never would have thought three or four days prior that I would have ever considered going out of my way for any woman but on that day I knew I would do anything to make the lady on my lap smile. I would have done anything thing to make her happy. Bella didn't ask nor did anyone else ask what Jasper was talking about, we just kept the conversation going.

"I was hoping that maybe you would want to come with me to visit my mom, well sort of I mean the place where we spread her ashes?" Bella squirmed in my lap, it was as if she was nervous of my answer.

I brought my lips to the shell of her ear and whispered, "I told you anywhere and I meant it." I placed soft kisses down her neck, her asking me to visit her mom's resting place made me feel like we had a larger bond and unspoken trust. I could feel it in my bones and in my heart. Bella was going to be so much more in my life I wanted her to be so much more in my life and even though we had only known each other a couple days, I couldn't see my life without her in it.

"I have a question." Rosalie blurted out and before Bella could even give her the go ahead she went ahead and asked "Are you going to attend school?" I was actually relived by Rose's question it was one I also want to know.

"Yeah, I mean I think. I need to see if they will still accept me I'm not really sure if it's too late to get it, but I would like to." Bella was fast to respond.

"And?" Rosalie and Alice shouted in unison, probing Bella for a more detailed answer..

"And, what?" Bella chuckled back, "Am I not giving you enough? Do you need more?" I laughed at Bella's attitude with them it seemed so easy for her. "What are you laughing at?" She poked at my chest.

"Nothing, you just make me smile." I kissed the tip of her nose and she rolled her eyes.

"You're such a cheese ball, Edward!" Bella joked with me, "But, I kind of maybe like it."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**BPOV**

Our bar-b-que was going so well, the Cullen's played twenty-one questions with me. I did my best to answer what I could. There were questions about my favourite food, my favourite sports, colors, what I wanted to do and so much more. Nothing dipped to private, everything stayed fun. Emmett cooked a mean steak, and the corn on the cob was bloody delicious. I wanted to lick my plate clean.

"Whoa, Bella you like my meat that much hey?" Emmett guffawed from across the table.

"Yeah, Emmett your meat tastes great but it's not the meat I like to savour, right, Edward?" I laughed knowing that would shut Emmett up, what I wasn't prepared for was Edwards reaction. He dropped his corn so that it went smashing onto his plate, causing the cutlery to clank against the dish while his jaw hit the table top and his eyes opened wide. He was a deer in my headlights and it was priceless.

"You okay there Edward?" I searched his frozen form for some sign of life, he had just sat there unmoving and I waved my hands in front of his face. "Hello, you alive in there?"

"He's fine, Edward you perv wake up from your daydream," Rosalie snapped, "He's probably just thinking about your little mouth doing god knows what. It's obviously something special to make him freeze like that." I glanced back over towards him slightly concerned and when I thought about what he might actually be thinking I wished I was inside his mind at that moment.

"So, Bella you never did tell us what you wanted to take," Alice chimed in.

"Well, I was thinking of photography, I really enjoy taking pictures." Just then I heard a chair scrap backwards, sending it crashing into the ground. I looked over to see Edward standing, his chest heaving heavily, jade spheres raking my body up and down. One of his hands was laced and tugging within his hair while he stalked over to me, looking at me like I was something to eat. He stood in front of me, grunting "Um, are you okay?" I snickered.

"I'm done eating and now I want my dessert." He stated before throwing my body up and over his shoulder. Edward really like to man handle me and it didn't bother me one bit. I knew he would never hurt me, it was fun, being with him was exciting and pleasurable. Extremely pleasurable.

Emmett hooted and hollered back, "I guess we'll catch up later," Edward smacked my ass, "Or maybe in a couple days." I finished with a laugh as Edward made a B-line to his house so we could be alone again. It was going to be fun, sex or not.

**XXXXXXX**

**A/N2:**

**So what did you think?**

**I'm sorry I have had no time to read as of late, so I have to rec.'s this chapter. Trust I am working on it.**

**Love Michelle**


	14. Touch & Taste

A/N:

This will be a bit long, sorry.

Sorry for the delay, but here it is.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews and all your support, it means a SHITLOAD to me.

I have thought about extending TSH, however I'm not sure how well that will go over. Thanks to those who read and reviewed.

I have put myself up for auction for The Fandom Gives Back, I am beyond terrified about doing so. I have put up an OutTake for SSS, to be decided on by the winning bidder as well as an Original O/S.

I would like to thank me kick ass Beta's **SILVERTWI** and **DOLPHIN62598**, I would also like to welcome my newest Beta **KAYDEE1005. **

Thank-YOU my wonderful, amazing ladies.

**XXXXXX**

BPOV:

Edward, my very beautiful and oh so sexy boyfriend, yes, that's right, my _boyfriend_ went all caveman on me. I found myself more and more turned on and tuned into him as the days went by. He never ceased to amaze me; it was the little things he did, the smallest touches or looks that made me feel whole.

Edward had me slung over his shoulder like I was an oversized piece of meat. I chuckled at the visions dancing in my head as all I kept seeing on replay was Fred Flintstone with a dinosaur leg resting upon his shoulder. I felt like Edward's piece of meat and I enjoyed it.

He raced the both of us back to his house and barely made it through the door before he had my legs hooked around his waist as he pinned me up against any and every flat surface in his house.

"Bella, you are so strikingly beautiful and when you talk about my 'meat'," he peppered me with kisses before biting the hollow of my neck, "and savouring it, I can't control myself. I mean, I can hardly control myself around you as it is, but shit, woman, please for the love of all things holy, don't tease me about eating my meat." He roughly pulled off my top and unhooked my bra. As my breasts fell free, he palmed them while he lightly pinched at my pert nipples. Pleasure waves rocked my body, my internal fountain started to fall. I ground my hips against his solid form desperately trying to get closer to him.

"Edward," I whined clawing at his shirt, nearly ripping it from his torso, frantic to feel the skin on skin contact between the two of us. "Please," I panted into his neck, "I need more, I want more." I tightened my legs around him, begging with my body for more. I licked my way up his neck, suckling and biting as my hand found its way to his waistband. I inched my way under the fabric, tickling around his pubic bone whilst searching out the tip of his cock. I stroked his massively firm erection, and he bucked into my hand.

"Mmm…" he moaned, pulling me from the wall. "You can have more I promise, just wait, please?" he begged, trudging up the stairs to the bedroom. "I want it to be special, just let me make it special, okay?" I huffed into the crook of his neck. I understood his need for perfection, but shit on me, I wanted him. Now.

"Fine," I grumbled, "but you better make it good." I tried to sound irritated, like it was not ever good.

Edward growled, "Good?" He bit down on the sensitive flesh of my breast and I yelped. "Am I bad?" He seemed sad at the prospect. I shook my head furiously against his body and let out a boisterous laugh.

"Oh, baby, come on. I was just kidding. You're more than good, you're fanfucking-tastic, and you are the only one who's ever been able to bring my Miss Lilly's Love Button to life and to such a high degree." He pulled his face back, with an eyebrow cocked and a faint smile on his lips.

"A what?" he questioned me and I slapped his chest playfully.

"You know, a Miss Lilly's Love Button?" I blushed. Edward laid me down on the bed, amusement now danced within his eyes.

"No, baby, I don't know what a Miss Tilly's Love whatever is." He chuckled then placed a long, searing kiss on my lips. I pushed him away and rolled onto my side, propping my head up with my hand.

"It's a Miss Lilly's Love Button and you should learn what it is fast." I poked at his nude chest, tracing my nails across the perfectly molded grooves of his torso. He shivered beneath my touch. "It's the one place on my body you can touch, suck, lick or do whatever you please to. It's my magic spot, my love button, hence the name." He blinked at me and shook his head causing me to laugh some more.

"Edward, it's my clit, you door." I brought my hands up to cradle his face.

"Oh," understanding washed over his face, "ohhhhh." I nodded my head.

"Yep," I kissed him.

"So I have the magic touch?" he murmured against my lips, I shook my head in response and he reached for something in his nightstand. "Well, then, my dear, you are going to have to pay for your earlier 'good' comment. I'm going to make you pay for that." With that he tugged my hands up to his headboard and secured them with handcuffs. "Now, you just wait here," he grinned at me. "I'll be right back and when I get back, I'll be testing out just what it is that I can do to your Miss Lilly's Love Button."

I squirmed, "Oh, kinky are we?" I smiled at him, "I like it. Just don't leave me too long or I might just fall asleep on you." I threatened him as he stalked out of the bedroom.

**EPOV:**

Kinky, she liked kinky. I wasn't overly kinky but I was dying to taste her, and I need her restrained so I didn't have to worry about her touching me because if she did all was lost. I would be lost to her. I raced out of the room, forcing myself not to look at her. Knowing that if I so much as cast a glance back at her I would be caught within the spell she weaves. I needed help with our special night, and I knew just who it was that would help me out.

"Jake?" I whispered not wanting Bella to hear anything, this was going to be surprise.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry man, it's Edward."

"Hey, Edward, missed you at the bar-b-que. Well, I'm still here, but I heard Bella was talking about your meat." I heard him laugh. "What can I do for you?" he questioned me.

I paced the floors, tugging at my hair. "See the thing is," I stuttered, silently praying to myself he would help me. "I need your help…with Bella, please." I would have begged and pleaded, shit I was even prepared to go shopping if that's what it took to get him to help me out.

"Um, okay. Just tell me what you need me to do and when." He agreed to help me, leaving me to thank my lucky stars.

"Well, and please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm one horny fucker but I'm not as horny as your good friend Bella. She wants me and like wants me bad, and god do I want her bad, like super bad and I just want it to be perfect…" I rambled on to him explaining the finer details of what I wanted.

"Yeah, sure man, when?"

"Tomorrow night," I swore I thought I heard him spit out his drink.

"Seriously?" I bit my lip and tried to hold back the maniacal laugh threatening to erupt from my core.

"Yeah, seriously," I drew my hand up to my mouth and chewed at my nail, "do you think you can help by then?"

"Yeah, I can help."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I was so appreciative in that moment I almost yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Oh, and Edward."

"Yeah?"

"Good luck man, I'm happy she's found you but if you hurt her in any freaking way I'll mess you up."

I laughed, "Jake, I promise you I have no intentions of ever hurting her." I paused, "I know it's soon and I haven't told her yet, but I'm falling in love with her and I'm falling hard and fast." I heard him sigh.

"Oh, Edward, that's so sweet," he cooed. "Why are all the good ones straight?"

"Um, Jake, isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll call you tomorrow water-god."

"Bye, Jake." I hung up my phone and raced back to the bedroom.

**XXXXXXX**

"Holy, mother," I whispered, frozen in place at the door. I wasn't sure how she did it but she did. Bella had managed to strip herself; she was naked on my bed.

"Oh," Bella mouthed peeking at me from under her lashes, "I got bored so I figured I would just start without you," she teased.

"And how does one go about undressing themselves without the use of hands?" She went to answer but I stopped her. "Um, never mind I don't wanna know." I pounced on her causing the bed to creak.

"Oh," she giggled.

I picked up her right leg resting it on my shoulder. I indulged in the smooth feeling of her skin against mine. As I placed small kisses up towards her hips, I stopped at her knees and licked the underside of the knee cap. She pushed herself closer to me.

"Mmm… Edward, that feels," I swirled my tongue around, "so, ung, good," she moaned. I continued kissing and licking up her leg and when I got to her hips, I switched legs and repeated my actions on the other.

When I reached her pelvis the second time around, she hooked both her legs up over my shoulders, bending at the knees and purposely locked her ankles behind my head. Bella's sex was rubbing against my nose, the scent of her arousal washing over my body. I ached to please her. Every cell in my body was on fire for her.

I spent the night learning what licks, touches and kisses set her body on fire. I discovered the parts of her that made her cry for more, the delicate pieces of skin that made her beg. I examined in depth the true nature of her 'Miss Lilly's Love Button'.

Bella's thighs pulled me closer, urging me to work my magic. Her juices were warm and sweet inside my mouth as I thrust and swirled my tongue within her walls. The moans of pleasure that escaped from her lungs when I bit and nibbled at her 'Love Button' made me want more, made me crave more. I splayed my hands across her curvy ass, gripping, tugging, and dying to taste more of her. I slipped my fingers into her one at a time, starting with one and working up to three. Her silken locks framed her face as a blush crept over her flesh. I watched her face contort with pleasure, a beautiful, peaceful smile gracing her plump lips. When she called my name during the throes of ecstasy, I came with her, vigorously rubbing my hard cock against the sheets of the bed.

"God, Bella, yes, yes cum for me. Oh…Bella," I groaned as I came. My release was instant gratification, insane enjoyment, pure bliss. I made her cum not once, not twice, but three times. I used my fingers, my nose, my mouth and tongue to bring into paradise.

Despite being completely exhausted, she begged me for more, she pleaded to give her more.

"Please, oh please, Edward," I un-cuffed her, "I want you."

"Tomorrow." I held her in my arms, thinking about everything I had planned for tomorrow.

"Tomorrow?" She yawned into my skin while I kissed her forehead, gently smoothing my hands over her hair.

"The things I have planned for you, love, I'll never stop."

"Promise?"

"Bella, when it comes to you I'll never stop. I won't, I can't." I whispered into her tresses.

"Don't you want some release, some rub and tug?" I laughed at her question.

"You and your terminology, you crack me up."

"Is that…a no?" She asked.

"I'm good, baby, you remember the second time I made you cum?" I felt her nod against me. "Well, when you came, I came. I couldn't help it, your face, your sounds." I gripped her tighter to me. "You in that state, fuck in any state. I'm sorry I couldn't hold it, so I decided to enjoy it."

"S'okay," she nestled herself off me so that she was lying on her side on the bed, "can you hold me?"

I brought my body down, resting behind her as I spooned her perfect ass. "I can guarantee that tomorrow you will get what you want. You will have me but I'm not telling you when, where or how." I kissed the back of her head while I secured my arms around her delicious body. "Tomorrow, you can make me all yours because I intend to make you all mine."

"Edward," she ground her luscious booty into my groin.

"Hmm…" I whispered.

"You don't need to you to make yours, I already belong to you. I always have and I always will. It was written in the stars."

XXXXXX

A/N2:

So, what did you think? Like it? Hate? Don't give a fuck it? LOL

There are only about TWO chapters and an EPI left. Thanks for you love and reviews, it's what makes me want to write more. Just know someone likes the possible shit I write blows me away.


	15. Let's get it on

A/N:

Thanks everyone for your pimping and reviews, I love you for them.

Thanks to my wonderful betas SILVERTWI KAYDE1005 and DOLPHIN62598, Thanks so much you ladies mean the world to e with all your help and patience.

The last chapter should post by next weekend, but please don't hold me to it.

I do not own anything Twilight, however all content and characters aka Surfward & Sassella are my own.

Song choice for this chapter:

City and Colour – The Girl

City and Colour – As much as I ever could.

**BPOV:**

I awoke in the morning searching for the warm body that fell asleep beside me. The heat that I didn't want to be without, the comfort my body would forever long for. I found nothing warm, I found no comfort. The sheets were cool to the touch. My eyes flew open, searching for something, anything. I couldn't help the thoughts racing through my mind. Did he leave? Did I get played? Was he in the bathroom? I felt alone, without him near I felt empty. I banished all bad thoughts from my mind, hoping that he was different, that what we had in this short period of time was special.

I spotted a note on his night table, a single pink Gerber daisy in a crystal vase holding it in place. Beautiful handwriting adorned the page.

Bella,

The exquisite beauty forever etched in my mind.

You set my body on fire and challenge my mind. For once in my life I feel content, wanting less in life but wanting you more. Holding you in my arms last night is something I never want to go without. You are something I can't go without.

Before you I existed, with you I live. You breathe the life into me.

Bring me your love tonight and I will show you all of what you are to me and more.

You will get hints on when and where you need to be.

Always,

Edward.

PS: I've left you something to wear. However you may want to go home and pack more stuff. Call me if you need me.

No one had ever written me a note, at least not something so sweet. I had received dirty, naughty and perverted notes, but never anything like this. My heart melted within the confines of my body, seeping through every pore. I was liquid in his room, unwilling to move from his bed and unable to process anything. His words trapped me in lala land, a place that felt so strange, but oddly comfortable.

I gathered my gooey form and pulled myself to the bathroom. I wanted everything to be perfect for him tonight; I wanted to be perfect for him. Edward's words from last night echoed about the channels of my mind while bouncing around, playing with my imagination. _"Tomorrow, you can make me all yours because I intend to make you all mine." _I did what I could at his house, but I needed to get some things from home. I gathered up the dress he left for me along with the flower and headed for my house.

I was shocked to find my dad's car in the driveway; he wasn't supposed to be home, well at least not yet. I quickly pulled the door open, and I began searching the house for him.

"Dad," I called as I headed towards the kitchen. I could hear him laughing but he was not alone.

"Bells," I heard him laugh once more, "in the kitchen." As I approached, I noticed he was in the company of a lady who looked about thirty-five or so, beautiful, long, honey-blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes.

"Dad?" I questioned him while observing his relaxed demeanour, his hand wrapped around hers.

"Um…hello," I spoke quietly. Feeling slightly awkward, I leaned against the counter unsure of where to sit or what to say.

"Bells." He turned to the lady and smiled, she returned his smile. Heat radiated between their forms. "This is Maggie," he brought his hand up to her cheek stroking it gently, "she's…"

I cut him off, "She's the reason for your business trips," I stated with a chuckle. "Hi Maggie, nice to meet you," I said as I walked over to her, reaching my hand out to shake hers.

"Hello, Bella," she blinked, flashing her pearly whites through her Hollywood smile. "It's nice to finally meet you. How are you feeling?"

"Um, well, actually I am good. The head still hurts a bit, but what can you do?" I stepped away, pouring myself a glass of water. "So, dad, I've been staying with Edward."

"Yes, so I've heard. Is he being good to you?" he eyed me and I laughed. "I mean, I know you're a big girl and you'll make your own choices in life. I just want to make sure you're okay… I need to make sure you're happy." He grinned. "Edward's a good kid, a smart kid, and if he makes you happy I guess that's all that matters, right?"

"Right, Dad." I walked over and hugged him. "I've never felt this way about anyone, I think if it's possible, I may even love him." I kissed my dad's cheek and walked out of the kitchen.

"Bye, Bells," my dad called out to me.

"Bye, Dad, Maggie," I yelled from down the hallway. "I will call you tomorrow." I slipped into my bedroom locking the door.

First things first, I needed to wax. I grabbed my ready-to-use strips and stripped down. I heated the strips between my hands, rubbing vigorously, and pulled them apart. Pulling my leg up, I rested it on the counter top so that my skin was stretched taught.

"You can do this," I mumbled to myself as I pressed the ribbon of wax down on my skin, ensuring it clung to every stupid, little, stray hair. I didn't want any hair left in my nooks and crannies. Focused on the crease where my ass cheek met my thigh and my cooch, I took a deep breath and pulled. And fuck me if I didn't pull my skin tight enough. The sticky substance refused to release its painful hold on my tender flesh.

"Ouch, fuck," I whimpered, looking down on the broken blood vessels forming where the wax had just been. "Are you kidding me?" I asked the atmosphere. "At least I got all the hairs." I rubbed the soothing oil over my bruising tissue. I switched to the other side.

"Let's hope this goes better or Edward's gonna think I look like a battered piece of meat." This time I was sure to pull my skin tight as I ripped the strip away, all went smooth. I was smooth. "Woohoo!" I shouted. "Mama's gonna be smooth like a baby's ass tonight," I giggled while I did a happy dance. I heard my phone chime, signalling I had a text. I rushed to my bedroom hoping it was Edward.

**Dress comfortable, don't shower, and don't do your hair. Pack your dress. **

**Trust me it's all part of his plan. Be there in ten.**

Oh, really now? Jake was in on it too.

**EPOV**

I got up nice and early, reluctant to leave the angel sleeping next to me. But I needed to get everything ready for tonight. I watched her while I dressed. Her beauty captivated me. Her loose coffee curls swirled amongst my creamy pillows. Her lush, crimson lips were frozen in a pout on her glowing face while her long lashes fluttered as she dreamed. My sheets lightly draped across her torso. Her spectacular legs played peek-a-boo from under them, making me want to run my tongue up the length of her thigh. Her toes were painted a bright shade of purple.

I moved slowly and quietly away from her, taking a seat at my desk. I wrote her a letter was placed on my nightstand adorning and securing it with a single daisy. I left a simple white sundress for Bella to wear. Alice helped me with the sizing. I shut the door and left, careful not to wake her. She was going to need her rest.

Calling Jacob, I reiterated my plans to him. "Pick her up at noon. The restaurant is expecting you at twelve-thirty and the spa has you both booked for two. Please make sure she doesn't get ready beforehand, I ordered you both full body massages, and I got you a…um, dude."

"Sweet, really? That's so awesome of you." I could hear the disbelief in his voice. "I can't believe you got me a guy, hey do you think he'd do a little rub n' tug?"

"Jesus, Jake, I don't know but you're paying for that shit. Anyways, I also have you both booked for pedicures. For Bella though, I also added a soak in the 'Crystal Water Room' followed by a hair appointment. While she's doing that you can leave, just don't let her see you leave, okay?"

"Edward, you're such a doll. I still can't believe you got me a man, hey do you know if he's single?" Jake questioned me.

"Dude, aren't you seeing someone?" I asked because I thought he was and I wasn't about to go and support that kind of shit, you know infidelity?

"Yeah, see…no!" he practically screamed and sobbed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, he is single," I replied. Maybe Jake would be getting his freak on tonight too, not that I really wanted to hear about it though.

"Oh, sweetheart, you are a good man. I'll go set up everything else after, you want it done for seven?"

"Yeah, Jake, that would be great. Thank you." I raced through my house and out the door.

"You take care of my girl tonight. You're welcome"

XXXXXXXX

My sister drove me to the dealership so I could pick up my new car.

"So, Edward, big plans for tonight, you nervous?" my sister probed me.

"Nervous, yes, scared, yes. What if she doesn't like it? What if it's too much? What if I'm not enough?" I ran my hands through my hair. "What if she doesn't love me back?" I whispered. Fear reverberating through my body. I had so many what ifs. In under a week I had wholly and completely surrendered my mind, body and soul to a girl. Not just any girl, _the_ girl. I knew in my heart that she was the one, she was it for me. There would never be another. Bella made me want to be that man. That man that waited at the end of the aisle, that man that made endless sweet love to her exotic body, and that man that held his newborn child, her newborn child, our child. A strong and patient man, but most of all I wanted to be her man. Forever.

"Edward," my sister cooed, "when will you ever learn? I'm always right." That's the only assurance my sister gave me.

We parted ways, and she promised to help Jacob with the finishing touches, guaranteeing me it would be perfect. I signed all the paper work at the dealership and pulled away in my new sleek, storm black Aston Martin, V12 Vantage.

I ran from store to store, crossing items off my lengthy list. Along my way I received a text from Jacob stating that he and Bella were on their way to the spa and that lunch was great.

_Oh yeah, lunch. Maybe I should eat a bit?_

I stopped at a local burger shop where, in an unfortunate turn of events, I bumped into Tanya, like physically.

_Fuck my life_.

"Edward," she purred and I had to stop from vomiting the contents of my lunch all over her. "Have you changed your mind?" she asked in a hurried whisper.

I coughed while I tried to hide my disgust, "God, no." Anger flashed through her eyes, her nails curled into claws at her side.

"Riley, honey!" she screamed.

_Riley? What the hell did Riley have to do with this?_

That's when it all fell into place.

"Yeah, babe?" He ran to her side, wrapping his arms possessively around her waist.

"No, shit?" I laughed until my ass almost hit the ground, missing their conversation.

"What's so funny Cullen?" Riley snapped. I must have hit a nerve because that set him off, but it didn't bother me, I was ready to get out of there.

"Oh, nothing, man." I shook my head. "Gotta go, have a nice time you two." I walked out of the burger joint and headed straight for my car. Bad move.

"Nice car," Tanya called out to me. "Don't see too many of those around." I cringed just thinking about what she had done to my last car, praying to some higher power that she wouldn't go after this one too. She was right, I knew for a fact that I had the only Vantage in the area, which would make it easy for anyone to know where I was.

It was close to four when I finished all my running around and all my setting up, well at least the setting up I was able to do. Alice met me at the beach with Jasper, she was bouncing with excitement.

"Oh, Edward, this is so beautiful and so romantic. How did you find such a serene uninhabited place?" she asked, looking like she was about to yank poor Jasper's arm from his body.

"I came across it a couple years ago. I come here often to think and be alone. It's beautiful and no one is ever here. It's perfect, it's beautiful, it's just like Bella." It made me think of the peace she brings to my life.

"Wow, man," Jasper sighed.

"I know. But did you seriously just sigh?" I chuckled, placing a torch in the sand. I did a pretty good job. Tonight _was_ going to be perfect.

"Yeah, I think I did." Jasper laughed at himself.

"Hmm… Jas, you're my big softie and I love you for it." He hugged my sister pulling her tight into his body. Her face buried deep into his neck as she giggled.

"I love you too." He kissed the side of her head. Normally I would have been sickened by such a gooey display of affection, but I wasn't. I welcomed it. I welcomed their happiness because I was able to share that kind of happiness with someone. I was able to have that with Bella.

"You're good to go Edward, we've got it all covered. I've got Jacob's contact number, just go get ready and get your girl," Alice sang with delight while she grabbed the remaining supplies from me.

"Okay, thanks. Catch you later, or rather tomorrow," I yelled, sprinting across the sand, feeling the dry heat in between my toes.

XXXXXXXXX

I was able to get home in record time thanks to the lack of traffic. I showered, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I grabbed the bouquet of flowers I bought for her and rushed to pick her up from the spa.

It was six o'clock when I arrived, and she didn't know I was picking her up. I quickly walked into the spa in search of my lady and I didn't have to look far. Bella was mere feet from the entrance, standing in front of a mirror, she was stunning. The dress Alice helped me get was loose, yet it clung to her every curve, accentuating everything. She did not know I was watching her, admiring her, taking in everything she had to offer and all of what she was. Relaxed waves of chocolate cascaded over her creamy skin, creeping over her shoulders like ivy. Her make-up was minimal and flawless, like she wasn't even wearing any. The only reason I knew she was, was because instead of her lips being their normal shade of ruby, they had a pinkish sheen to them.

I walked silently towards her, coming up from behind and met her gaze in the mirror. Shock and happiness flickered throughout her eyes. I had to remember how to speak, she rendered me speechless.

"You…take my breath away." She blushed, red rushed to the surface of her skin. I pulled back her locks, giving me access to her delectable skin and I placed a soft kiss on her neck. She smelled amazing; I would never forget her scent. Not now, not ever.

I felt her sigh, "Hmm, you too…" She tipped her head back so that it rested against my shoulder. "I didn't know you were the one coming to get me, or I might have a put a little more effort into," she waved her hand up and down her body, "this."

"Bella, love, you are…perfect," I murmured against her skin, her soft, precious skin.

She giggled from my touch. "That tickles." She spun her body around and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her tight to my body. "Where are we going?"

"My love, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" I replied, using one hand to pull the blindfold from my pocket. "I'm sorry for this." I wrapped the fabric in place, securing it so that she was unable to see her surroundings.

"Edward, a blindfold, really?" She slapped blindly at my chest. "You know if you wanted some kink in the night you could have just told me and I wouldn't have worn underwear." I groaned, this woman was already pushing my body over the edge I was already hard for her.

"You are such a turn on Miss Swan," I pushed my hard cock against her ass, "See what you do to me?"

"Is that rhetorical, Edward?" She pressed her ass forcefully back into my body. "I guess it would be an even bigger turn on if I told you that I'm actually not wearing underwear, hmm?"

"Good god, you are going to be the death of me." I lead her to my car, opening the door and guiding her in.

XXXXX

The drive to the beach was quiet and peaceful. I had to concentrate on my driving which was a damn hard thing to do considering I had a goddess sitting next to me. I couldn't wait to touch and caress her, I couldn't wait to taste and feel her.

"We're here, sweetheart," I said as I stepped out of the car. Racing to her side, I helped her out.

"It smells like the beach, Edward, or maybe that's you." She sniffed me.

I chuckled, "Baby, did you just sniff me?" I placed her body in front of mine, guiding her through the sand. She laughed at my question.

"Um, yeah, I guess I did. You smell good. I feel sand beneath my feet we must be at the beach."

I saw Jacob in the distance and waved at him, he gave me thumbs up signalling that everything was good to go.

**BPOV**

I was surprised to see Edward standing behind me. He screamed sex, he was sex. His bronze hair was a wild array, messy and tousled. He wore a white short-sleeved button up dress shirt. I was going to have fun taking that off tonight, button by button. He completed his look with dark plaid dress shorts and black flip-flops. The very sight of him set every nerve in my body on fire, I ached for his touch.

Edward quickly had me blindfolded and tucked safely in his car. The drive to where ever he was taking me was short and sweet.

"We're here, sweetheart." His voice was music to my ears. I wanted to know where we were but judging by the smell of my surroundings, I already knew. I sniffed at his body, breathing in his very essence. He laughed and questioned my behaviour, but it didn't bother me. I felt the sand beneath my feet, soft and warm.

We came to an abrupt stop, "For you, my love." He removed my blindfold, stunning me, I could not speak.

There in a tiny cove sat a large white blanket, surrounded by torches and candles. It was a well hidden spot. The sun was slowly setting and the waves were crashing lightly against the sand. Not a single soul in sight. We were alone, together, just Edward and me. It was perfect.

I walked slowly, approaching everything that was laid before me.

"Edward," I whimpered, fighting back the tears. He did this, all of this, for me.

"Please don't cry," he begged.

"It's okay, they're happy tears. You make me so happy." I turned to face him, crashing my lips into his. I kissed him with passion, with fire, with every emotion my body held. He gripped my hips, driving them directly into his.

"God, you make me happy too. I'm happier than I've ever been." He whispered against my lips, his hands roaming my body. Touching the swells of my breasts and the curves of my ass, he sent me in a downward spiral. I moaned and whimpered.

I brought my fingers up to the buttons on his shirt and without asking I undid them, exposing his magnificently sculpted muscles. I ran my fingers down his chest, stopping at the band of his shorts.

"Tonight, it's just you and me. Tonight you are mine, only mine, always mine," he spoke, his voice rough. I looked into his hooded eyes. He brought his hands to up to cradle my face. "I want you, always. Be mine always?" He kissed me slow and soft, "I love you Isabella Swan."

_He loves me. Oh my god, he loves me_.

I melted into him, savouring his taste and feeling his love. But most of all I needed to tell him that I loved him too.

"I love you too, Edward." I traced my tongue around the outer edge of his lips. "I never thought I would love someone, not ever. I never thought I would let someone in to love me back." Carnelian fused with emerald. "I also never thought love was something that happened fast, I thought love was slow. But you, you came into my life and knocked me flat on my ass and I don't want to get up. I want to stay here…in love with you, forever. I want to love you forever." I giggled. "Okay, that last part sounded kind of like a song lyric, but it's true." I wove my fingers into his hair, tugging at the strands. He picked me up with a grunt and I wrapped my legs round his torso.

"So beautiful." He kissed down my neck and across my collar bone. "Let me love you. Let me show you the love I have for you."

"Yes, please," I sighed. I let my hands wander beyond his waistband; he was hard, so perfectly hard. I rubbed my thumb over the head of his cock. I felt his chest rumble right before he laid me on the blanket. The sand provided a soft place to land, a cushion for the pushin'.

He nuzzled at my neck, slowly kissing and sucking while I watched the sun sink further beneath the water, casting an amber glow. I let him love me and enjoyed every moment of it.

He trailed kisses down my body as his hands found their way under my dress.

"God, you were telling the truth." I felt his fingers trail along my wet lips, massaging at my clit. I mewled, thrusting my hips towards his fingers, wanting more. I tore his shirt from his body and traced my nails down his back. He inserted his fingers into me, painfully slow.

"More, please, I want more," I cried, shifting my hips pushing them up, creating a delicious friction. I looked to face him, the torches and candles casting a soft glow on his face. "You're beautiful," I said as he withdrew his fingers. Using his knees he spread my legs.

"No, baby, you're the beautiful one." He inched my dress up my thighs, stopping to kiss and lick up my legs. I wanted his tongue in me. He inched it further stopping at my stomach, nibbling at my belly and intentionally descending lower so that he grazed my clit. He pulled my sensitive flesh into his mouth and the sucking warranted another moan.

"You like that, don't you Bella?" he asked. I, on the other hand, could not respond. My brain did not exist in that moment. He lifted my back with one arm while he removed my dress with the other. I was putty in his hands. I wanted this man, and only this man. Bad. I was completely naked before him; not just physically but mentally too.

I sat up and undid his shorts, sliding them over his ass and being careful not to pull down on his erection. To my surprise, he too was not wearing any underwear, bonus for me. His head glistened with moisture so I decided to have a little taste. I left his shorts sitting around his knees. He tasted bittersweet. I took him in my mouth, twirling my tongue up his shaft as I sucked. My satisfaction was hearing his groans and feeling him push deeper into my mouth. I sucked him like a kid sucks a lolly-pop, devouring him. I greedily drew him onto my warm mouth while I lapped up his juices. I couldn't take it; giving him pleasure was causing my own pleasure. I released his cock from the confines of my lips and pushed him down against the sand. He fumbled to reach his shorts and pulled out a condom.

"Now, I need you now," I said in a breathy rush, while I straddled him and rubbed my wet center along his fucking gloriously large dick. I slid it in between my lips, coating it with my fluids. He reached up cupping my breast, teasing my nipples, pinching my flesh. "Mmm…Edward, that feels so good. Now get that on, so I can have my way with you."

"I know," he groaned. "If you keep that up I'm not going to last." He pulled my breast into his mouth, sucking on my nipples.

"That's fine by me because I'm not going to last either," I snorted. He lifted my hips so he could line up his head with my entrance and he slowly pressed into me. "Oh..." I cried, feeling full. My palms tenderly pressed his shoulders back so that he was restrained against the blanket. "Jesus, so good, never been this good…so not going to last. Heaven," he mumbled his face full of desire. I swivelled my hips, making little circles, gently pulling myself off him but not pulling him all the way out. Once he realized what I was doing, he joined in and pulled me back to him thrusting hard into my core. I craved the contact, the intensity, the feeling of his thick, long and pleasure inducing member. It had a life of its own and its mission in life was to bring me release.

I leaned over him, feverishly kissing his neck before I bit down with mild force.

"Baby," he groaned, pulling my mouth to his in a frenzy, kissing me hard. He fought with my tongue for dominance, tasting all he could. My breasts rubbed against his well-formed pecs while he grabbed my ass, his hands directing me. His washboard abs massaged my stomach.

"I love you. God, I love you," he whispered against my skin.

My breathing became quick and shallow, I couldn't control it. A small flame within my stomach was about to become a full blown fire. I rocked harder and faster against him. Unadulterated ecstasy made its way through every nerve, every cell of my being.

"Edward, please, oh god, yes…yes. I love you too!" I wailed then I kissed him softly, staring into his eyes as I let the fire burn. "I can't…I can't hold it," I panted against his lips.

"Bella…Bella, let it go." He plunged himself deep inside. My walls clamped down in spasms, constricting him, milking him. A deep, animalistic growl reverberated from his chest. He pushed once more before he stilled his movements as I continued to ride out my euphoric high; I never wanted to come down.

"I never," was all I could say as I collapsed on top of his chest. He moved his hands so that one was gently stroking my back and the other, my hair. I did not want to move, I wanted to stay there. I would've given anything to stay in the clouds of bliss he created for me.

"Me either, wow." He kissed my cheek, flashing me a cocky smile. "Just give me thirty minutes and I'll be ready to go again." My already flushed skin turned a deeper shade of crimson. He gradually went soft and slipped from my body. I missed the feel of him.

Throughout the night he fed me chocolate covered strawberries and kept me hydrated with water. I watched the sun go down while he snuggled me in his arms whispering sweet nothings, promising me the world. The candles slowly burnt out but that didn't stop us; we made love again and again. Each time was better than the last, more intense. I fell asleep wrapped within the confines of his loving embrace; never feeling suffocated- only feeling safe and whole.

It was only when the sun rose that I realized what was waiting for us, who had been watching and what we were about to go up against.

**A/N2:**

**So did you enjoy the lemon?**

**Was it worth the wait?**

**Please do let me know.**

**Love M_Loves_Lemons**

.


	16. ONE

**A/N**

**Thanks to my lovely readers this has been fun, sorry for the delay in response to your reviews. Please no I love and appreciate all of them. For those couple ladies who reviewed me every chapter, thanks for the extra love *kisses* to you.**

**My total FUCKAWESOME Betas I could have never done this without your love, support and encouragement. SILVERTWI (for completing me) - DOLPHIN62598 (for putting up with my shit from day 1) - KAYDEE1005 (for joining in on my gong show) – Here's to hoping I learn more with the next stories.**

**I do NOT own twilight or its characters, but this is my story and I would appreciate no duplication.**

**Enjoy the last chapter.**

**HUGS & KISSES Michelle**

**Songs for this chapter**

**Girl Fight – Brooke V**

**One – U2**

**EPOV**

There was nothing wrong about last night; everything was right, so perfect. The way she felt, the way she tasted, and the way she moved. It was everything I expected, everything I desired and more. The way she took control, her moans and cries of pleasure, the look of euphoria etched in her face when she came. She gave me everything, leaving me wanting or needing nothing more. Never in my life would I have imagined that the best night of my life would result in the mess it did. I heard Bella grunt from next to me, followed by a shake of her body.

"Fuck," she cried. "Bitch," she jumped from the blanket. "What's your problem?"

The morning sun blinded my eyes when I tried to see what or who she was swearing at, but I should have known better. It shouldn't have shocked me to see Tanya standing right in front of Bella, but it did. Riley was hunched over off to the side laughing his ass off. I couldn't believe my eyes; I momentarily thought I was having a bad dream, until Tanya smacked Bella across the face. The damn cow was going to regret doing that.

"You have him now, that's fine, but I need you to know you can't just go around taking chicks' men!" she spewed. Bella just stood there, gingerly rubbing her face while a small smirk played across her lips.

I pulled myself up, finding this funny; Bella knew how to handle her own and I knew better then to try to stop what was going down. Bella's was tough, she didn't do the bitch slap thing. Instead, she punched and hard for that matter. I looked at my watch to check the time and knew they hadn't been here long because we had only fallen asleep two hours previous.

"Bitch, please, he was never yours. People don't belong to people, they entrust their hearts and souls to the people they love. You can't own love," Bella sneered.

"Like hell he wasn't. You don't think he gave himself to me over and over again? You keep thinking you're so special, he'll get rid of you too." Tanya was shaking and vibrating. "Either way Riley's better and I am the one who has him now."

"Do you hear yourself, you psycho? You are contradicting your crazy self," Bella laughed. "You can have Riley; he never was any good in bed anyways. I mean his dick is about the size of a cocktail weenie. Why would I want that?" I laughed at her weenie comment as they circled one another. Bella brought her fists up ready to block Tanya's next move.

"What are you laughing at Cullen?" Riley questioned stalking towards me. He looked put-out by my laughter, maybe slightly enraged.

"The truth," I chuckled. "Must not be that satisfying in bed."

Bella chimed in, "Nothing on you, lover." She winked in my direction, "I mean nothing, get it?" she laughed, daring and taunting Tanya to strike.

Tanya huffed, "What's it like to have my leftovers?" She was clearly trying to bait and tease Bella. I knew it wouldn't work.

"I could ask you the same thing. But hey, I'm the one who ended up with the keeper while you're stuck with that self-absorbed ass over there," she waved her hand in Riley's direction. "Edward is good in bed though isn't he? I mean the way he worships a woman's body, you're bound to be angry over losing that. Guess I have something he wants, something he craves." That made me smile. She was all I wanted.

"Yes, yes you do, baby." I wanted to take her again. She was turning me on, like hard-core, and I was afraid I might pop a full out boner.

"Guess he just got tired of screwing the community vagina." Bella sniggered.

That comment set Tanya into motion, she dove at Bella trying to knock her down, but Bella was too quick and she manoeuvred her body so Tanya ate the sand.

"How's that taste? Dirty? Like Riley's cock?" she said through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about you little whore?" Riley moved towards Bella and stood in the way. There was no way I would ever let him get that close to Bella ever again.

"Whore? You're calling my girl a whore?" I pulled my fist back, and slammed it forward as hard as I could, landing a massive blow to his nose. I smiled hearing the distinct sound of crunching followed by his screams of discomfort. "Nobody calls my girl a whore. You want to get to her? You're going to have to go through me first and I reckon that's going to be pretty tough." I hurled another punch at his bloody face. "Come to think of it, that's going to be damn impossible."

"Fuck you, Cullen!" He growled, "I'll get to that bitch and when I'm done with her, you can have that piece of trash back." Riley tried to swing at me, he's fast but I was faster. I dodged out of the way.

"Bring it," I shouted while moving and positioning myself so that I had an eye on Bella. "You okay, baby?"

"Sure am," she smiled at me. "I don't usually fight, but I'm done with this shit. I love you."

"Love you too baby. I'm here if you need me."

**BPOV**

"Get up," I shouted at Tanya who was dusting the sand from her face, smudging her mascara in the process. "You look rough and I almost feel bad, but I don't. So let's just get this over with so I can go home and have my way with that beautiful piece of meat over there," I nodded towards Edward. "Mmm…. maybe when we get back I can give him a rub down. God, he has a delicious body. Don't you just love it the way his abs dip into the perfect 'V' right at his hips." I goaded Tanya with my words knowing she couldn't take it. I knew she would try to strike again.

"I mean, look at him compared to Riley, the way his back muscles curve and contort with every movement he makes, like when he's lying on top of you pushing deep inside and the way you can feel them flex with every push. It's like comparing Adonis to...crap, you can't compare Edward, he's just the best. I bet you miss that, don't you?" I grinned at her. Tanya's eyes were full of anger, hatred, and what looked like loss. Her lips twisted into a sneer as she was bared her teeth like a rabid dog.

"You've got Riley now and I'm well…shit, never mind, you're so loose I bet you can't even feel his pencil dick move." I cackled, fuelling the beast. Her back arched at my words, I was waiting for the claws.

"Come on, take your best shot." I heard Edward yell at Riley.

Our willingness to defend each other was furling our need to fight. Edward and I had put up with enough from these two as separates; there was no way we were going to let it slide. This was something Edward and I had to conquer together, at that point we stood as a team. Last night changed us.

"Get him baby," I spurred Edward on. He was fucking glorious standing there, like a boxer in the ring. His elbows were tight to his side, fists clenched and his knees slightly bent bouncing on the balls of his feet. There was pure thrill and determination dancing within his eyes. The sun bounced off the deep grooves of his chest. Watching him sent chills up my spine. I wanted to lick him. He flashed me a cocky smile as to say, 'you got it babe'.

I turned my attention back to Tanya who was now standing before me. She took a step towards me, biting at her bottom lip like she was about to chew a hole through it. Instinctually I took a step back, forced my shoulders back, and cracked my neck as I smirked at her. I was a fighter, I enjoyed fighting a worthy opponent. However, Tanya was not one. I could crush her and I would, but I decided it was better to dodge her and kill her with words, it hurts more. I learned how to punch a few years ago when my mom put me in kickboxing. I know most would think _why on earth would you ever enroll your daughter in that type of sport?_ The answer was simple, because I enjoyed fighting and what better place than in a ring? But I was not in a ring. I was on a beach.

Tanya threw herself towards me and tried unsuccessfully to grab my hair.

"Come on now, you're going to make this easy for me. Pulling hair? What are you, five?" I shook my head at her.

**EPOV**

The way she manoeuvred herself so quick while dodging every advance Tanya tried to make on her was pure perfection, so full of grace. I watched her hair sway and whip like a horse's tail with every jump and side step. Pure determination was in her eyes as she hurled hurtful words in Tanya's direction. I was proud.

While I was busy watching Bella, Riley lunged at me and landed a punch to my gut causing me to momentarily collapse. The soft sand gave me a gentle place to land.

"Got you fucker," he barked. "Guess the bitch is mine for the taking." I sprang up from the sand as a deep growl emanated from my chest.

"She's not a bitch." I ran at him like a football linebacker, tackling him around the waist and knocking him to the ground. I straddled his waist, my knee caps digging into the ground.

"You're the bitch!" I nailed him with my right fist then drew back my left fist smashing it into his ribs. I must have hit him hard enough to knock the wind out of him or maybe crack a rib because he began to cough.

**BPOV**

Edward fell to the ground a large gust of air escaped his chest only to quickly recover with Riley's choice words.

Tanya snickered, "Oh boy, look at that, the golden boy goes down."

Immediately after the words left her mouth, Edward took Riley down, beating his face until I could see red trickling from his nose. Riley screamed at Edward to get the fuck off him followed by more profanities. He didn't seem bothered by it, instead, Edward laughed in his face.

"Must suck knowing you could never please her the way I can," Edward uttered. I giggled and nodded my head because shit it was true. No one could ever pleasure me like Edward did, and after last night I was forever ruined for anyone else; not that I wanted anyone else.

I turned myself from the ramblings flowing from Riley's mouth, his moans and cries of displeasure, to face Tanya. Everything was happening so fast.

"Say what now?" I glared at Tanya.

The sun was coming up, the heat started up with full force. Her usually calm hair was a nest of sand. Beauty was everything to that girl, it was all she had and I could see it. Tanya would never get anywhere in this world because her parents bought and paid for everything. But you can't buy love and you can't buy happiness. She held onto hope that Edward would grow tired of me and go running back to her, despite the fact that she was with apparently with Riley now. I felt sorry for her.

"Tanya, let's cut the bullshit okay?" I ran my forearm across my head wiping the thin layer of sweat that had formed upon my skin. "You and Edward will never be again, just like Riley and I will never get back together. What that man did to me… no, wait, I take that back. What that boy did to me was vile and atrocious. He destroyed part of my soul that night leaving me emotionless in many ways." I smiled and gazed at Edward who still had Riley pinned but had since stopped with the jabs and punches.

"I haven't been here long and I don't know you, but I don't need to. I see the game you're playing and the life you're leading. It's sad and pathetic, and if you don't stop now, you will be very lonely person. That's if you aren't already." I stepped away from her and walked towards Edward.

"Babe," I rested my hand on his back. "I think he gets it now. Don't you Riley?" Riley groaned and nodded. New blood trickled over old blood. Edward had hit him pretty good, and I would have been lying if I didn't say it made me happy to see Riley get what he deserved.

"Come on," I tickled at his arm. "Let him get up."

**EPOV**

Bella asked me to get up and let him be, stating he had learned his lesson. Bella was taking the high road in a sense. She could have beat Tanya into a different state of ugly, but she didn't.

"If that's what you want, Bella," I crawled off Riley. I looked over a Tanya who just looked dumb-founded. I reached for Bella's tiny hand so that I could cradle it in my own.

"What, you're not going to fight me?" Tanya shouted as she stalked towards Bella who was shaking her head.

"I don't need to fight you. I have everything worth fighting for standing right here," she held up our hands, "holding my hand, standing by my side. No matter how hard you try or think otherwise, it's something you can't take away from me." I leaned in kissing the side of her head while I snaked my arms around her waist, I wanted and needed her close to me, touching me.

"I may not have been looking for love but love found me, taking me out hard and fast. Now that it has me in its hold, it's not letting me go and I don't want it to." Bella radiated happiness. I was responsible for that happiness, and it felt great because she was responsible for the same happiness that resided within me.

I cleared my throat, "She's right Tanya. You can't take me away from her, not now, not ever. I love her, I will always love her. No amount of fighting will change that; she'll just break your face and possibly every bone in your body. Your bones will heal but if you keep up this delusion of life, your heart won't. You need to go and leave us alone, same goes for you Riley." I placed a kiss on Bella's neck, leaving my lips to linger against her delicate skin. The sweet smell of her invaded my senses and brought my morning wood back to life.

"I get it man, I get it," Riley cried as he picked his broken body from the sand. "I'm done. I swear I'm done, just please don't hit me again." His body hunched over in defeat. "Tanya, let's go, now."

"Okay," she muttered. "You're right, you're both right. I'm sorry."

Bella and I stood hand in hand, melting from the hot summer heat that was now engulfing us, and watched them walk away. I was hopeful that they would no longer be a problem in our lives and I was hopeful for my future. The future I was sure had Bella in it, she was my forever she was my always.

I turned towards her, cupping her dainty face as I gently ran my thumbs along her cheekbones. I pulled her bottom lip into my mouth sucking on it, savouring her flavour. I pulled back, resting my forehead against hers and I whispered against her lips, "I love you Bella. I want you, I want only you…eternally."

XXXXX

Bella and I met up with the family later that day for a Bar-b-que. My sister was eager as ever to hear how the night went, however there are just some things you don't discuss in front of your parents or your girlfriend's father.

"So, Bella, why are we all here? What's the occasion?" Charlie asked her before shoving a rib into his mouth.

"Ah, Charlie, you like my meat too, hey?" Of course leave it to Emmett never to learn when to keep his mouth shut. Charlie nearly choked on his food. My mom smacked Emmett across the back of his head. "Ow, mom, what the hell?" he let out an annoyed laugh. Rosalie just hung her head in shame with a small smirk playing at her lips. Jake was doubled over with laughter.

"Emmett, don't talk to your mother like that!" my dad shouted in his own attempt to gain composure. He too wanted to laugh at the scene playing out in front of him. I think I half expected a camera to come out from the bushes.

Charlie had finished chewing and spoke up, "Well, Emmett, you see, while your meat is delicious, I prefer taco meat." Bella spit her drink clear across the table essentially showering Jasper and Alice. My mom's eyes bugged out of their sockets, and my dad's hidden laughter was no longer in hiding. Charlie's girlfriend blushed and giggled, while Charlie continued to eat. I couldn't believe it, I now knew where Bella got her mouth from, her father.

"Oh, dear god, Dad," Bella muttered before she ran to Alice. "I'm so sorry Alice," she wiped at my sister's arms and face. "Jasper, you can wipe yourself." She smiled at him. Jasper's body shook with laughter.

"What? It's the truth. Now Jake, on the other hand, well I think he prefers sausage," Charlie waved his hand in Jake's direction. Jake stood there with his new boyfriend, both of them in full out hysterics. Yes, Jake brought the massage therapist. They made quite the cute couple.

"Okay, enough with the meat convo. Edward and I have decided that I will be moving in with him. Before any of you start this, 'you don't really know each other' shit, just can it. We are two consenting adults and this is what we want to do. We want to be with together." I stood behind my girl peppering her with kisses, as my arms firmly locked around her waist. Our family members didn't seem shocked or upset.

"That's great Bella," Charlie said. "I think that if Edward makes you happy and you make him happy, then that's what matters."

"She does make me happy sir," I tightened my hold on her. "She makes me happier than I've ever been." Alice practically jumped Bella, knocking us both over.

"I knew it, I knew it," she chanted over and over again.

"I told you man, so the day has come sooner then you thought," Jasper laughed. "I'm glad you found what you needed."

My mother walked over to us remaining silent, she just placed her hands on Bella's face and kissed her cheek. Esme's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Welcome to the family," Carlisle spoke softly. I knew that I had the acceptance of my parents, and that was a lot. In the wasted time I spent with Tanya, never once did they welcome her, they preferred I kept her away generally.

"Well, shit, Edward," my brother slapped my back causing my hips to press against the swell of Bella's ass. I heard her quietly moan and I just wanted to throw her over my shoulder, take her home and ravish her.

"Edward, that's just so…wait, why are you still here?" Rosalie joked, leaving visions to dance around my head. There was so much I wanted to do but it wouldn't be right to just take her while our families were here.

"Later, Rose," I whispered back. I already knew what I was going to do to Bella once I got her home. _Home,_ it sounded so much better knowing she was coming with me that she would always be with me. I couldn't wait to wake up next to her every morning and to see her face every time I walked through the door.

Charlie left with his girlfriend shortly before the sunset, stating they had business to take care of. I had a feeling his business was the same type I wanted to go home and take care of. My parents turned in around the same time. I guess everyone really left within minutes of each other and for that I was grateful.

I was desperate to get Bella home and christen every surface in our house; I wanted everything to remind me of her; of us.

"Ready to go baby?" I whispered in her ear. "I can't wait to get you home so I can fuck you on every surface. So I can feel you cum on my tongue, in my mouth, on my fingers and," I moaned, "on my cock. God, I'm hard just thinking about it." I felt her shudder against my chest. While we slowly walked to the house I brushed my hands across the swell of her breasts and sucked on her shoulder. Tonight was going to be fun, shit, every day was going to be fun with Bella in my life.

**THE END**

**A/N**

So, thanks, EVERYONE for joining on my first fic ride. I have had a great deal of fun.

**I left certain things out because I have put myself up for auction in FGB and I am hoping someone will request an outtake from SSS**.

Thanks for all your kind words and reviews, I have the EPI done and written and hope to post in 2 days or less. The more reviews the faster I post, LOL

**SO CLICK THAT BUTTON **

I have TWO other stories I will be working on so make sure you have me on author alert if you like my stuff.


	17. EPI One girl One boy

**PLEASE READ**

**First: Please know Tanya did not just walk away. **

**Second: I will be doing outtakes for FGB bidders. I will also be doing additional outtakes around what I am asked to do for the winners. www (dot)thefandomgivesback(dot) com**

**Third: Thanks to MyRobAddiction, The_FanGirl( author of Its Been Ten Years a MUST READ fanfiction(dot)net/s/5377345/1 ) Fritzerina, RockStarJedi, Shell2323, for your constant pimping. I thank-you and that meant a lot to me.**

**Thanks to ****BabyBaby15, ****Jacquelineadorable5****, ****kmfroggi****, ****lilsunnysaunt****, ****SabLuvsLogan****, ****Chillz Howdy****, ****lionandlamb01****, LemonCheese, Twilights1fan, sonogal, pooshy-spoon, ****tawelephant****, elaine67 for reviewing EVERY CHAPTER. I am sorry if I missed anyone.**

**My wonderful Beta's, I would cry but I have more for you. **

**SILVERTWI – I love you, you will simply never know. My friendship with you will stay forever. Thank you for never turning your back on me.**

**DOLPHIN62598- I will never forget, it was you who came forward and offered to help me, it was you who has been with me from day one. Thank-you for giving me a chance.**

**KAYDEE1005- Thank you so much for joining in on the madness that is ME. I hope you stick around for more, LOL.**

**I do not own TWILIGHT, I did however write all of this. SURFWARD & SASSELLA are mine, DO NOT DUPLICATE.**

**MMMMMMMMMMM**

"Motherfucker," Bella screamed as Edward held her hand. He was worried about the discomfort and pain he had caused her, he was the source of her pain. Although he was truly happy about what would eventually come from her pain, he did not like it.

"Jesus, Bella, I'm so sorry. It will be fine. You just need to get through this. Breathe baby, breathe." He held her hand and placed gentle kisses on her knuckles.

"Get through this? Don't tell me to get through this. You," she shouted at him, "You did this to me, just fuck…" she cried out in pain. Bella knew she shouldn't be so mean but pain took over any rational thought that roamed her mind.

"God, it hurts. Make it stop, please Carlisle make it stop," she begged. Wishing the pain to be gone, wishing for it all to be over. Bella felt as though she had been lying there for days, when in reality it had only been four hours. Carlisle walked over to Bella with joy and compassion in his eyes. Esme rubbed Bella's back.

"I know it hurts," Carlisle tried to calm Bella's frazzled nerves.

"You know nothing," she spat. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so rude but have you been here? Have you done this?" Carlisle shook his head and Esme laughed. Edward held onto Bella's hand while her grip and hold intensified by the second.

"No? I didn't think so," Bella stated as the pain ricocheted through her body. Bella just wanted this over and done with.

"Another one?" Edward cautiously asked fearing Bella would lash out. He did not blame her for he could not imagine the agony she was in.

"Jasper, go get Bella some ice," Alice demanded and Jasper happily obliged. Jasper did not like seeing people in pain regardless of the situation, and he was more than happy to get away from the screams. Alice beamed from the corner of the hospital room, she was happy about what came after the pain and she was excited she got to be there for it.

Just then the doctor walked in asking everyone but Edward to leave. Bella felt scared and wished she had her mom. So she asked Esme to stay, she was the closest thing to a mother in Bella's life.

"Esme, I'm scared. Please stay, what if I can't do this? What if it's too much?" Bella rambled. Esme stayed right next to Bella, thankful and overjoyed Bella had asked her stay. Edward just held his wife's hand unsure of what to do. He wanted to comfort her and tell her it would be okay, but he was petrified himself.

"You'll do just fine honey," Esme cooed, tears welling up in her eyes. "I won't leave. You can do this, you will get through this," she assured Bella.

"It hurts," Bella wailed. She tried hard to supress and down play the tightness and pressure she was feeling.

The doctor looked her over examining her body, heart beat and blood pressure. He checked the machines and numbers to make sure Bella was progressing nicely. To his shock, she had advanced rather quickly in under an hour and he needed to act quickly.

"Bella, it's time," he said as he walked out the door to grab the nurses.

"Oh, my god, Edward it's time, it's really time. We can do this, right?" Bella questioned Edward. Edward smiled; happiness and excitement overcame his fear. Esme's joy showed clear as day across her face as she pulled Bella's hair into a ponytail. Esme had everything prepared at her house for any stays that would result or any help that was needed.

"It's going to be fine; no it's going to be perfect. We will be perfect." Edward planted a large kiss against Bella's lips. Just then Alice waltzed in with an exuberant smile stretched across her face.

"Everyone is waiting outside, they are all here. Your dad says he loves you, but there are just some things he doesn't need to see. Emmett is consoling an overly emotional Rose. Jasper is hiding in the corner and Jake is just being Jake. Bella, I can't believe this is real, it seems like yesterday you two got married." Alice rambled and thought back on the day she watched her brother get married. Edward was happy but today she could tell he was elated, he was over the moon. She never thought she would ever see him this content, in her opinion, Bella was the best thing to ever happen to him.

The doctor walked in with a trio of nurses, he enjoyed his job despite the fact that he had to deal with some outspoken and vocal women.

"Are you ready Bella?" he questioned her knowing her answer would be the same as the rest.

"No, no I'm not ready, but I don't know if I ever will be. I just want to go home at this point, does that make sense?" she replied. Bella looked into Edward's emerald eyes for reassurance and he gave her a goofy smile, which was all she needed. She noticed the small tear trickling from the corner of his eye as he whispered "I love you."

"Please," she bawled. "Please get them out. It hurts, it's painful, there's pressure." Bella gripped and clawed at Edwards's hand. Edward cringed from the force but kept silent knowing it would all be over soon; her pain would be gone soon.

The doctor instructed Bella to place her legs in the stir-ups spreading her legs wide. Esme held Bella's left hand and Edward held her right.

"Okay, Bella, when you feel the need to push, big breath in and push, alright?" The doctor waited for her response and he got it in the form of a loud scream.

"Yesssss…how about now?" Bella felt intense pressure in her stomach and bowels. "I need to poop; I swear I need to poop." Everyone in the room let out a small chuckle.

"Bella, that's baby A. You are crowning and I just need you to push. Push," he coached her.

"Push, baby push," Edward chanted, "I can see the head, baby, I can see the head. Oh, god baby look you're doing it."

Bella pushed and pushed past that pain, willing the baby to come. She just wanted them out, it was time and she was done. It had been a long thirty-four weeks and she never thought she would make it. Her pregnancy was rough and tough, with trips to the hospital every second day for IV therapy. Bella's morning sickness lasted the whole pregnancy, it didn't stop after three months. Carrying twins was not easy. They enjoyed taking turns playing soccer with her bladder, one would sleep the other wouldn't, they constantly had hiccups. But despite her troubles, she enjoyed it all. When they found out they were having twins during the first ultrasound, the look on Edward's face was priceless. First, shock took over his face followed by a wide, blinding smile and then him flat on the ground. He had passed out. They did not know the sexes because they wanted to be surprised.

"One more push, Bella, baby A is almost out," the doctor requested. Bella took in another large breath of air releasing as she pushed. "It's a girl," the doctor said as he handed the baby off to the first nurse.

"A girl, a girl. It's a girl," Alice cheered and ran out into the hallway to tell everyone. Alice was happy her baby would have a little girl to play with too. The family would have two little girls running around.

Esme was crying tears of joy, "Bella I'm so proud of you, she's beautiful." Little cries filled the room. Edward was speechless as he kissed his wife, silently thanking her with the tears falling from his face. He rushed to be with his baby girl.

"One more, Bella, you can do this now we need to get baby B out." More contractions racked her body; she was tired and really wanted to sleep, but above the fatigue, she was thrilled. She and Edward had a little princess. She drew in another breath, nodding her head she pushed again. Esme continued to coach her as Edward walked over to her with their little girl.

Edward held and cradled that baby who was swaddled in a pink blanket. He vowed to love and protect her until the end of time. He watched his wife give life to their second child. She was exhausted he could see it, but she just kept going, she was a fighter.

"I see baby B," the doctor spoke excitement in his voice. "You can do this."

"You can do this sweetheart, you've given me a granddaughter. You can give me one more," Esme laughed. Alice came bounding back through the door, her swollen belly bouncing with her.

"Can I hold her, Edward?" He nodded and handed his little girl over to her aunt. He then quickly resumed his position next to his wife as she delivered their second child.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he whispered in her ear. "She's beautiful just like you. She has a head full of hair and she has your nose, she's perfect."

"I love you," Bella grunted through her last push.

"And it's a boy," the doctor announced. Bella let her head fall back against the pillow, letting the tears stream freely down her face.

"Can I see him? Can I see her?" she asked. Edward threw a fist pump into the air and kissed his wife. Alice walked over with her niece and gave her to her mother.

"She's so precious Bella, I can't wait." Alice hugged her sister-in-law.

"It's a boy, it's a boy," Edward laughed, stalking towards his son who was crying. "And a girl, we have one of each. God, I love you so much Bella," he sobbed. He had never felt so complete; he wanted to tell the world. He ran into the hallway to alert his family that they now had a nephew too.

Emmett was ecstatic while Rosalie wept in his arms a smile graced her face. Rosalie was emotional for she too was due any day now and her hormones ran wild.

"That's just so fuck…congratulations man," Emmett embraced his brother Edward in a large bear hug. Jasper walked over to shake Edward's hand for he too would be in the same position in a couple months time. However, he was silently thankful he and Alice were only expecting one child. Rosalie silently walked into Bella's hospital room wanting to meet the new additions; Carlisle and Charlie joined her.

Charlie rushed to his daughter's side, "You okay Bells?"

"Just great Dad, I'm perfect." Charlie bent down to hug his daughter before he went to meet and hold his grandchildren. The hospital room was a whirlwind of doctors, nurses and family, but all Bella wanted was to hold her children. The noise increased and increased until Bella finally yelled.

"I don't mean to be rude or pushy but would you all mind if I had a moment alone with my husband and my babies? I haven't held them yet." Everyone turned to look at her, scrambling to let her see and touch her children.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Edward whispered against her lips. Esme brought Bella her daughter and Charlie her son, they had still yet to be named. Although she and Edward had names picked out, nothing had actually been decided on.

With both babies rested on her chest, the room became silent. Everyone had left giving her the time she needed.

"Edward, what are we going to name them?" she asked as she tried to get her daughter to latch on to her breast. "Ow, that hurts."

Edward chuckled.

"Well we talked about Renee for a girl, after your mom. So why don't we call her Renee Grace?" Bella hummed in agreement.

"And him?" she asked while trying to latch her son to her other breast, it was like she was supporting two footballs. Their son caught on quickly, greedily sucking her nipple into his mouth.

Edward laughed again, "He's his father's son." He brushed the loose hair from Bella's face, "I thought we agreed on Anthony?"

"Yes, but what about his middle name?" She tenderly stroked her babies' cheeks, smiling with content.

"Can I be selfish and ask for Edward?"

"If you want Edward," she smirked at her husband. Edward leaned in and kissed his wife passionately, quietly thanking her for everything she had given him over the last five years.

"I love you," he murmured against her lips. "Can I go get everyone? Please," Bella nodded her head and Edward silently left the room to get his family, letting her have some quiet time with their children.

While Bella was left to her peace and quiet, she thought about her mom and how much she missed her. Four years ago she never thought she'd make it down the aisle without her there, but she did and she knew her mother was there in spirit. Today she never thought she could do it, but she did and she knew her mother stood behind her. She thought back to the night when she and Edward first made love and the many times that followed. She remembered the night he proposed and the romance he gave her. The memories flitted through her mind: their first house, the opening of Edward's surf shop and the start of her photography company. Everything he had given her in life was perfect along with everything they shared.

Now they had two more reasons to feel whole: their daughter Renee Grace Cullen and their son whom Edward ended up naming Anthony Charles Edward Cullen.

**MMMMMMMMMM**

**I know how many of you read this, so please do me one last favour. If you haven't reviewed before please do it now. Let me know what outtakes you would love to read. Thank you for reading.**

**If you don't put me on alert, you could be missing this:**

**My next two fics involve in no particular order or pairing:**

**A stripper, a musician, a pregnant lady, a bachelor party, an upset bride, a wedding, SEX, LEMONS, Vegas, heart ache, love, angst, lies and Happily Ever After. I may or may not have left out other tid- bits, guess you will have to wait and see.**

**LOVE MICHELLE**


End file.
